


Kick Ass!

by NoriNori



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Absent Parents, Aromantic Akarui Hanabi (OC), Attempt at Humor, Banri's Super Ultra Easy Mode, Both Authors' bias for their favs is clear in this fanfiction, Chigasaki Itaru is a trashy otaku, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I lied, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ikaruga Misumi is a triangle alien, Light Angst, M/M, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parody, Platonic Relationships, Sakuma Sakuya is a Ray of Sunshine, Slapstick, The Akarui sisters are broke, There is romance, This fanfiction is about 99.9 crack and 0.1 plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuki is sassy, just not between the sisters and the a3 boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoriNori/pseuds/NoriNori
Summary: From being ditzy to being full of attitude, the Akarui are polar opposites. Watch them stumble upon a one time's chance of meeting a company of stage actors who will ignite change in their hearts.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi & Nachi, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi, Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Kudos: 18





	1. Hanabi and Nozomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where a pair of weird sisters get introduced to a company of weird actors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picrew maker used to make designs of the characters:https://picrew.me/image_maker/43383

"I feel like our action scenes need more polish." Izumi said with a sigh as she watched the troupe's old plays.

The action scenes weren't necessarily bad, they just felt... bland? They were good, but they weren't anything special. They would easily be outshined by the past troupes.

"I agree." Sakyo said with a sigh, and everyone silently agreed.

"I have a suggestion, I know someone who might be able to help us." Yuki said as he took a bite out of his breakfast of eggs and bacon. All eyes turned to Yuki, and he swallowed. "There's a girl who's my friend who's rumored to have taken down seniors in high school. Her name's Nozomi Akarui-san, and she and her sister both do Martial Arts." Yuki said, and Muku nodded. "She used to go to our middle school, but they moved apparently."

"Akarui-san is a bit scary. Like, not in an upfront way like Banri-san. Her quiet angry demeanor scares a lot of people off." Muku explained, fidgeting with his hands a bit. "She's really nice though, she helped me out when I forgot about a project one time! Without her I might've been in trouble."

"Her instagram is really popular too. She posts pictures of cats all the time there! She owns like 5 cats I think! And she takes care of strays as well!" Yuki said showing them her instagram

"Well, if we could get them onboard to help with action scenes that would be great." Izumi said, and Yuki shrugged. He picked up his phone, and dialed a number. It took a couple seconds to ring, before it was picked up.

"Hey Akarui-san, would you and your sister be interested in helping out with a play at the MANKAI company? It's for a play, and since you take martial arts you could really help with the action scenes" Yuki asked through the phone.

A loud sound of arguments came through the phone, it sounded like two teenage girls. They couldn't make out the full argument, but he heard something about 'boyfriend?' 'school friend' 'MANKAI company' and 'Sparring' before an actual voice came through.

' _Sorry about that Rurikawa-san. My sister was annoying me for a second. Yeah, me and Hanabi-onee would love too.'_ Yuki recognized the voice as Nozomi's, and said "I'm going to hand it off to our director" before handing the phone to Izumi.

"Hello? My name is Izumi Tachibana. I'm the director for the MANKAI company" Izumi said.

"' _Yeah, Rurikawa-san gave me a flyer and we bought tickets to your show. It was obviously well directed. It's nice to meet you Tachibana-san. I'm Nozomi Akarui and i would love to help you.'_ Nozomi said, and a crunch sound told Izumi she was eating something

 _"_ Alright thank you so much. I'll text you the address, can you drop by tomorrow?" Izumi asked.

_"Hold on a second. HANABI-ONEE ARE WE BUSY TOMORROW?"_

 _"No, but you need to hurry up now or we'll miss the tournament, you aren't even dressed yet- AH!"_ Followed by a tumbling sound told Izumi that Hanabi had tripped. " _Oww..."_

_"Well, sorry Tachibana-san. I have to go, but we'll head over there tomorrow. Text me the address please. Goodbye"_

Before Tachibana could even reply, Nozomi had already hung up. Yuki took his phone back and laughed to himself, with Muku giggling along with him.

"Did she say Hanabi? As in Hanabi Akarui?" Juza said with surprise. "She goes to my high school. She's a year younger then me."

"Wait you mean the bubblegum blue haired girl?" Taichi said with a grin. "She's a total ditz! I didn't know she did Martial Arts. She's the star distance running track athlete, and a total cutie on top of that!"

"Of course that's the first thing you notice." Izumi sighed.

"I only know her because I've seen her running through the hallways at an insane speed. It's kinda hard to miss a bright blue blur. She runs like she doesn't have any time left" Tenma said with a shrug.

"I mean, if I was as fast as her I would run everywhere to." Taichi said. "Running that fast looks so much fun."

"I searched them up. They're considered to be the best MMA boxers in all of Japan for their age." Kazunari said.

"Never thought we'd be asking two teenage females to help with _action_ scenes." Banri said shaking his head.

* * *

* * *

"Hanabi-onee wake up."

Nozomi shook Hanabi in hopes of waking her up, but the bubblegum blue haired girl refused to wake up.

"Mmm." Hanabi mumbled, rolling away from Nozomi.

These two were the Akarui sisters, Nozomi and Hanabi.

Nozomi was the younger sibling, although she was more mature 95% of the time. She had light brown hair that reached her mid back and striking golden eyes. A pair of rectangular glasses framed her face, and her normal outfit was a plain black long sleeve shirt and overalls. She was an avid cat lover, and her instagram was completely dedicated to taking pictures of cats and posting them.

Hanabi was the older siblings, who was a bit of an airhead. She had bubblegum blue hair that was often in two ponytails. The ends were a light purple that matched her eyes. She would often wear a sleevless turtleneck with her track jacket over it. Hanabi had several bandages that covered her face and arms because of injuries from either MMA, or just from tripping all the time.

"God dammit Hanabi-onee, we need to go to the MANKAI company today." Nozomi said elbowing her in the stomache.

"Oww..." Hanabi's eyes opened, and she pushed herself outta bed rubbing her eyes.

Nozomi was already fully dressed for the day, while Hanabi had barely woken up. It was hard to believe that Hanabi was the older sibling, by two years no less.

"Is dad already gone for work?" Hanabi asked stretching out in her bed. Nozomi nodded in return, and Hanabi sighed. "Did you eat breakfast already?" Nozomi nodded to that as well, and Hanabi rolled out of bed.

"I'll grab some yogurt and we can go." Hanabi said, as she brushed her hair into her signature double ponytails.

Nozomi walked down the stairs and prepared to bike over. Within twenty minutes, Hanabi was down the stairs and she grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge and throwing it into her purse. 

"Let's go Nozomin!" Hanabi said as she grabbed her own bike.

The two took off in a racing fashion, trying to beat each other on bicycles. Throughout the entire ride they kept passing one another over and over again, and when they made it to the MANKAI company building, they both shouted "FIRST!" In unison.

"Hey... that was... a fun ride..." Hanabi said out of breath.

"Definitely..." Nozomi was equally out of breath, as they both took several seconds to recover.

"Akarui-san!"

Both girls turned around in unsion, as they didn't know who they were talking to. Hanabi was the one who recognized the voice and smiled at him.

"Nanao-san!" Hanabi said with a smile at him. Nozomi kept a blank stare that could be interpreted as annoyance, or even anger. Hanabi jogged over to Taichi, and struck up a friendly conversation with him.

"I didn't know you worked here." Hanabi said marveling at the building.

"Yeah, I was part of the Autumn Troupe. I didn't know you did Martial Arts!" Taichi replied with as much enthusiasm as Hanabi.

"Oh! I watched the Summer Troupe because Nozomin's friend Rurikawa-san sold us some tickets." Hanabi explained, and Taichi turned to Nozomi and waved.

"Nice to meet you Nanao-san" Nozomi said as she walked over to them, and she held out of her hand for Taichi to shake. Taichi took her hand and shook it with a friendly smile.

"We're here to see Tachibana-san." Nozumi said and Hanabi nodded.

"I'll show the way!" Taichi said and walked towards the building, gesturing for the siblings to follow. They both glanced at each other and shrugged before following Taichi into the building.

* * *

* * *

"Akarui-san, it's good to see you." Both girls turned back again, this time Nozomi recognized the person.

"Hey Rurikawa-san." Nozomi said with a polite nod towards the green haired boy.

"Ooh Nozomin is this your-"

"Shut up Hanabi-onee." Nozomi grumbled and Hanabi stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Are you sure this is your older sister Akarui-san?" Yuki asked sarcastically, and Hanabi puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. Nozomi smirked and Hanabi sulked.

"Well, can you lead us to Tachibana-san please?" Nozomi asked and Yuki nodded. He walked towards the living room area, and they found (who they assumed to be) Tachibana.

"Are you Hanabi and Nozomi Akarui-san?" She asked, and Hanabi waved while Nozomi nodded. "Pleased to meet you. I"m Izumi Tachibana, I spoke with you on the phone Akarui-san." She said.

"You can call us by first names, I know it'll be confusing if you don't" Nozomi said and Hanabi nodded.

"Well thank you then Hanabi-san and Nozomi-san." Izumi said, and Hanabi cheerfully smiled back.

"Of course! Your guy's show was awesome, it was really obvious you all worked hard." Hanabi said, her eyes twinkling with delight. Nozomi almost chuckled at her sister's enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you think so!"

Izumi took the praise wholeheartedly, and it was obvious to both Hanabi and Nozomi that she loved the company with all her heart. Both glanced at each other and smiled.

"Well, what's this play?" Hanabi said, and Izumi led the way towards the practice room.

"So it's called Boy Alice in Wonderland..."

* * *

* * *

"I'll take that into consideration." Masumi said with a shrug

"Oh, you're rather straightforward." Itaru said with a chuckle

"Because I'll pass on the tea from now on." Masumi said with a smile.

"――" Itaru seemed to be starstruck.

"And that's the end." Izumi said, and Hanabi and Nozomi seemed to be deep in thought. The pair of siblings glanced at each other and had a silent conversation.

_Hanabi: I don't want to say anything_

_Nozomi: I don't either_

_Hanabi: Nozomi you say it, I don't want to_

_Nozomi: No way Hanabi-onee, you're the oldest_

_Hanabi: As oldest I delegate this responsiblity to you_

_Nozomi: Fuck you Hanabi-onee, fine_

"The action scene was hella boring. It felt like you guys were just going through the motions." Nozomi said flatly, and Izumi rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I mean we started recently... how would you do it?" Izumi asked, and Hanabi and Nozomi nodded to each other.

"Citron-san, can you do your line in the castle when you sentence Alice to the death penalty. And can the rest of you stand as guards please?" Hanabi directed, and everyone followed her directions.

"Alright. Hanabi-onee do you want to be Alice, I can be the hatter." Nozomi said and they nodded. "Annnddd SCENE!"

"The death penalty" Citron said, with a glare.

"I don't understand! I just-" Hanabi protested.

"The death penalty!" Citron bellowed, this time making the order clear.

The guards closed in around Hanabi, and she looked around frantically.

"Why do I have to die. It's so extreme!" Hanabi protested, trying to not touch any of the guards as they closed in around her

"ALICE RUN!" Nozomi ran in, ~~lightly pushing~~ shoving Tsuzuru aside, creating an opening for Hanabi.

Hanabi ran towards Tsuzuru, and then jumped over him as if she was jumping over a hurdle, reminiscent of her track background. While she ran, Nozomi stayed behind, and began dueling a guard that wasn't there.

Her movements were so fluid, you could see the guard she was dueling even though nobody was playing them, and she was simply dueling air. Everyone watched as she triumphently took the guard down, and then dashed off following Hanabi.

"And scene."


	2. Trashy Otaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where a video game otaku and a dead inside martial artist happen to meet in a video game store and Onii Kiss.

"That was incredible!" Sakuya and Izumi both complimented the Akarui sisters at the same time, amazed at their athletic abilities.

"It really gives you a whole other feeling when professionals do it, huh?" Tsuzure smiled.

"But can we, the normal peeps, do something like that?" Itaru let out his thoughts.

"I'm sure you can reach that level and do what we just did under our tutelage." Nozomi let out a smile to try and assure the spring troupe, that resembled an ogre's smile that was way too scary to be called anything more than a perpetrator's smile.

The spring troupe alongside their director ended up backing up a few meters at the sight of that demonic thing that's barely called a smile.

"It happened again, Nozomin! You really should stop letting out such a face! People are gonna think that you're plotting something!" Hanabi chastised her sister, finally taking on a big sister tone, as Nozomi's shoulders slacked as she sighed at another failure of pulling off a smile.

Hanabi turned to the spring troupe with a dazzling and refreshing smile, that's a huge contrast from the smile from earlier. She bowed to them as she apologized. "Sorry about Nozomin! She's not very expressive, you see. And ever since we were children, she has not been able to express herself." 

Itaru took note of the fact that Hanabi had said "when we were children", meaning that Nozomi didn't have this "demonic smile" all the time and probably something caused it, but she didn't dwell on it too much and ended up thinking of how she was going to get to the top spot for the event ranking. Besides, there was this asshole who keeps getting in his way in those rankings. He really needs to sit back and strategize-

"And most importantly she's a total himedere! So don't mind her!"

'And there goes the seriousness of her apology' Tsuzure deadpanned.

"She's a flippen' himedere who is most likely to come off as 'Why would I associate myself with a pig like you?'. And don't get me started on her attitude-" 

Nozomi's hand grasped hanabi from the scuff of her shirt, dragging her outside the room and closing the door. After a few moments a bunch of screams were let out from behind the door before those screams turned into something that was akin to the laughing sound of hyenas.

After a couple of moments more the two reentered the room, with Hanabi being unusually quiet and not smiling and Nozomi carrying a perpetrator's smile on her face. The spring troupe alongside their director looked at each other nervously before Izumi came forward.

"Y-You d-didn't b-beat her up or s-something did you?" Izumi tried to put a smiling face as much as possible before, but it ended up coming out as a grimace.

"Of course not! What do you all think of me anyway? More importantly, I didn't beat her up, no matter how annoying she is, she's still my sister. I just tickled her, that's all." The perpetrator's smile fell off Nozomi's face, and instead what appeared before them, was her usual intimidating expression.

In reality, Nozomi was feeling a bit embarrassed and mostly shy. Nozomi may look scary and intimidating ,and also come out as arrogant, but that's all due to the small ball of anxiety and awkwardness that's inside of her. She can't express herself very well, which in turn made people see her as a person whose image is way too far from her real self.

"Ahh... I see.." Izumi sweatdropped as she chuckled nervously, realizing that the Akarui sisters are most likely the weirdest pair of siblings she had met. (But to be fair, this company is also full of weirdos)

"Let's begin! Shall we? It's time to bring you beautiful boys into shape!" Hanabi who seemed to have recovered, shouted as she raised a fist into the air with a wide smile on her face.

"Too loud..." Masumi complained before Tsuzure who was next to him nudged him.

"I know, but they're going to help us so quiet down."

At that the Akarui sisters began their training with the spring troupe.

"I feel like I've aged twenty years." Itaru complained as he played with his side dish of salmon roe. (Even though he thanks the heavens for having Omi join to save them from the currian, he still hates salmon roe.) 

"Wow, an old man complaining . How embarrassing." Yuki said with a deadpanned look. "But well, I guess I get what you mean. Nozomi-san was usually called to the kendo club to help, and they usually looked like they're close to death after that."

"Kendo? I thought you said she did... uh.. MMA?" Banri looked slightly interested now.

"Ah- well both sisters do MMA professionally, but they both practice kendo and aikido on the side." Yuki clarified as he quietly put salmon roe into his mouth. 

"They're really amazing, then! Practicing three types of martial arts and competing professionally in one of them at their age is amazing!" Sakuya smiled, he really was looking forward to to training with Akarui sisters, so he could hone his action skills for future plays. 

"Ugh..Too bright." Yuki looked away, as if he's averting his eyes from something so bright that it's painful to look at.

"I know what you mean..." Itaru agreed as he glared at the salmon roe infront of him hatefully. "No matter how this hateful side dish is glistening I won't give in. This hateful side dish is-"

"Not that, and i don't want an entire monologue of you talking about how you dislike salmon roe." Yuki took his empty plates as he got up to take them to the kitchen.

"I can take some fish roe from your plate if you don't like that much, Itaru-san!" Sakuya offered.

"Such a good boy!" Itaru looked on the verge of crying as he pushed his plate to sakuya.

"Thank you?" Sakuya titled his head In confusion, not knowing what to say to that.

Izumi watched their interactions from the side as she smiled at them. The Akarui sisters were an odd bunch, especially the way they trained, in fact if they trained like that every day how the hell were they still concious?

Nozomi stood behind the cashier of a video game store, bored as fuck since no one was in the store due to her shift being really late at night.

She tried to act as focused and professional as possible since the manager was in the back and he was keeping an eye on her due to the mishappening that occured last week with her sister who visited the store. After that incident, she swore her sister to never visit her work places again.

She straightened up once she heard the automatic door of the store opening and the footsteps of a customer.

After a couple of minutes passed the customer approached the cashier. They unloaded over fifteen games to the cashier table.

'I guess hardcore gamers are on a whole another level.' she thought as the gamer unloaded a couple more games on the cashier table.

She took a closer look at the customer, with blonde hair that had his bangs tied up with a hair tie and magenta eyes that were mesmerizing- wait this person was-

"Chigasaki-San?" 

As soon as the customer, who was revealed to be Chigasaki Itaru, heard his name called out he lifted his face only for his eyes to widen once he took notice of who she was as he let out a few curses under his breath.

"Fancy meeting you here, Akarui-san." But still he kept a refreshing smile on his face, and tried to act normal despite his sloppy appearance.

"Isn't this a week night though? Don't you have school tomorrow? Should you really be here?" Obviously Itaru was doing this out of courtesy to keep up appearances, not because he actually cares for Nozomi.

"Chigasaki-san, Golden week starts tomorrow and I'm sure that you know that." Nozomi gestured towards the cluster of games on the cashier table and then at the other games that were in his shopping bag. "Besides, it really shouldn't matter to you whether I'm here or not."

"Ah- right." The conversation ended then with Itaru's and Nozomi's couldn't-careless-face.

After Itaru unloaded the rest of his games onto the cashier table, Nozomi started ringing up the games. As she rung up the games, she paused to stare at a certain game. 

"Onii Kiss: Onii-chan, Where's My Kiss?" She did a double take as she read the game's title outloud, making Itaru squirm.

"It's for my stream- you know, I have a channel and sometimes i get requests to play games like this so-"

"You know, Chigasaki-san. I frankly don't care for what you do in your pastimes or what your hidden fetishes are." Nozomi cut Itaru off before he could continue with his excuses while not caring how rude that was.

"Now I see how you get along so well with Yuki-kun." Itaru said as he gave her a wry smile.

"I don't like what you're insinuating but I'll choose to ignore it for now." The conversation ended at that, alongside Nozomi being done with ringing up Itaru's game and him paying for his games and then leaving.

"What a trashy otaku, I hope I'm not like that when I grow up. But I should probably pick a new issue of jump for my sister and get myself a new BL manga." She sighed as she watched Itaru leave, not realizing that she and her sisters are basically trashy otaku by what she said at the end.

After she was done with her shift and getting the manga from the nextdoor bookstore, she moved back to her house. After stopping infront of a two-story house, she unlocked the door and entered but not before taking her shoes up.

"Hanabi-onee, I'm home."

"Nozomin! You can't believe what happened today!" Seemed like Nozomi's day hasn't ended yet, as she told her sister complain about her day as they both stood at the entrance.

Even though her life might get tiring at times, and she's mostly done with everything, she still wouldn't trade this life for anything. After all, Hanabi-onee is here even though she might get too annoying at times.

Unknowingly, a fond smile appeared on her face, and not a scary one this time.

"Huh? What are you smiling for, Nozomin? Don't tell me you're mocking me? You better not be thinking anything funny! I'm your older sister after all!"

"Hanabi-onee, you ruined it."

"Huh ??"


	3. Cafe Run In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the Akarui sisters are on a search of a part time job (or at least one of them is) and they happen to run into a tired scriptwriter, a yankee, a puppy like dude, a guy with a flowery aura, and a currian, also Mayonnaise and bread crusts.

"Nozomiiiiiin" Hanabi whined as her sister kept marching along the streets. "Why are you always looking for jobs, you need to get a hobby! Like I have Track, you should go start something as well!" Hanabi grumbled at her younger sister.

The two of them were walking down the streets, as they looked for part time jobs. Mostly Nozomi was looking, Hanabi was tagging along because she had nothing better to do at the time.

Nozomi carried a flyer for a cafe that said "looking for part timers." In an extravagant font that seems to be eye catching, the flyer itself liked like something a chuuni would make with that edgelord vibe and everything. She was looking for a new part time job, due to expenses running low.

"Hanabi-onee, yesterday we had bread crusts and mayonnaise for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Same goes for the day before and the day before that! So it's obvious I need a new job before we start redlining and begging on the streets. Besides if I had the time and resources for a hobby , I would use the time and resources for something productive like reviving dad's dojo!" Nozomi regretted it instantly once she snapped at Hanabi, it wasn't Hanabi's fault.

I mean sure, Hanabi used their entire savings for new weightlifting equipment, her track equipment, and other unimportant expenses- actually scratch that, it's her entire fault.

"Nozomi, I'll go to college soon and I promise I'll get a better job. But you need to set up for your future as well. What happens when you go to college? You're not going to get into a great college with only MMA, especially if you lose your spot as top fighter for your age group. You need something on your resume." Hanabi told her, and shook her head.

"Dad's dojo can wait for now, you need to set up your future. Besides, dad is working to keep us afloat, so you don't constantly work. You spend so much time putting money into the dojo, when we can get it later. Focus on schooling like dad asked us too."

Hanabi knew she was the one that was draining the saving account, but she was determined to get to the best college she could, so that she could follow her dream of becoming a doctor and then being able to support both her sister and her father.

"I know! But it's just I don't know if-" Before Nozomi could continue, a familiar voice called out to both her and her sister.

"Huh? Akarui Hanabi-san and Akarui Nozomi-san?" Tsuzure who was just going to a certain cafe to help out with his friend's work, spotted the Akarui sisters and decided to greet them. "It's good to see you, Akarui-san! Thanks again for helping us with action scenes the other day."

After he approached them, he smiled at them as he thanked them. Thanks to them, the spring troupe could finally add action scenes to the other plays they do. Even Itaru-san who can't even lift a single slab of wood.

" 'Akarui-san'? Which one?" Nozomi looked at her sister who had also looked back at her. "Ahh- I guess it's really confusing! I meant both of you!" Tsuzure smiled again.

"You can just call us by first names, I know it gets confusing." Hanabi said with a friendly smile. "Why are you here Minagi-san?"

Tsuzure rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he gestured towards the cafe.

"This is a part time job I have- Oh you have a flyer Nozomi-san! Are you interested in working here?" Nozomi nodded, and said "Yeah, are there still spots open Minagi-san?"

"Of course! I'll show you around" Tsuzure said with a welcoming smile.

"Thank you." Nozomi muttered in a quiet tone, that anyone would barely hear. Except of course her nosy sister who is now giving her a shit-eating grin which she chose to ignore.

"Do you usually take on many jobs, Nozomi-san?"Tsuzure asked her and then clarified once he spotted her confused expression. "Itaru-san said that he met you while you were working in a video game store which he usually frequents. And I'm just making a conversation since I was curious."

Fuck that gaming trash otaku, and fuck Hanabi who is now wiggling her eyebrows at Nozomi at the mention of her meeting Itaru.

"Yes, I take on way too many part times at a time since we're sometimes low on money." Nozomi said honestly, after all there's no point in hiding it.

"I see, so we're alike then."

"Huh?" Nozomi looked confused by what Tsuzure had said.

She and Tsuzure aren't alike. Tsuzure has the courage to live out his dream and not be stuck on a past legacy, while she's busy being cowardly.

"What do you mean by that, Minagi-san?" Hanabi chimed in with a carefree expression.

"Ah- well, you see I come from a poor family and since the money that my parents bring to the table for our family is mostly used for our living expenses and our family is pretty big with us being 10 siblings and all, the money wasn't enough. So I took many part time jobs to help out." Tsuzure gave them a sheepish smile as he scratched his chin.

"I see. I'm sorry about that Tsuzure-san, maybe you should become a playwright. Your plays are interesting to watch." Hanabi said, as she looked at the menu.

"Nozomin do you want something?" Hanabi asked her gesturing towards the menu.

"Hanabi-onee, that's expensive-"

"Nozomin it's fine to indulge once in a while. You're such a stick in the mud." Hanabi said, and Nozomi rolled her eyes.

"Hanabi-san, you should probably listen to your little sister. If you're trying to save money, you probably shouldn't buy a drink." Tsuzuru said.

"I can cover the bill if ya want." Both siblings turned around, and Taichi, Izumi, Banri, and Tsumugi entered. Hanabi recognized the voice as Taichi's and smiled at him.

"Really Nanao-san? Thank you so much!" Hanabi said with a smile.

"I can't have you foot the bill for us, Nanao-san. That would be rude of us." Nozomi on the other hand, rejected Taichi's offer which Taichi looked down at. Izumi then stepped forward.

"Then how about I cover the bill instead?" Nozomi looked hesitant at that, and as Izumi noticed that she decided to press on. "I mean, I wanted to treat you girls for something already because you helped as the other day so take it as payment if you will." Izumi smiled at Nozomi, making it even harder for her to refuse.

"Then I'll take your offer, sorry for the bother again." Nozomi nodded her head in thanks. Which Izumi gestured "it's alright" at. After that Banri, Tsumugi, Taichi, and Izumi joined them at their table.

"So I heard like you guys are practicing multiple martial arts, Do you wanna fight?" Nozomi's face sterned up at that. Sure, she had a lot of guys requesting to fight her but she always turned them down so she won't get in trouble for the sake of her family.

"Wait! Banny! You're not gonna seriously fight them are you?!" Taichi looked shocked at Banri's proclamation.

"Banri-kun! That's too much even for you!" Tsumugi chastised as izumi nodded at wait tsumugi as she looked at banri with a glare that made him sweat bullets.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know! I was just jokin'!"

"Aww, I think it would be fun to spar with you. Maybe not here, but somewhere where we can't get in trouble" Hanabi said to him with a smile.

"You're on Hanabi-chan." Banri said with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway thank you Tachibana-san. Is there anything else all of you need help with?" Hanabi said with a friendly smile.

"Well, I was slightly curious about you two. How come Nozomi-san is always so serious, and how come you're always injured?" Tsumugi asked, and the two siblings glanced at each other, and had a silent conversation before Hanabi spoke.

"Well I'm always injured because I'm clumsy, and Nozomin has just changed over the years..." Hanabi said very vaguely.

"Incredibly clumsy to the point that she trips on her own feet all the freakin' time." Nozomi corrected Hanabi on her previous statement about her clumsiness

"Hey! Do you seriously have to keep pressin' on the fact that I'm clumsy all the time! I'm your older sister you know!" Hanabi cried out making the other customers turn around to look at the scene.

"Really? You sure don't act like the older one though." Nozomi decided to press on even more by teasing her with her usual demonic smile.

"There it is! The rumored demon lord smile I heard about from Itaru-san! And there they go again bickering!"

The two sisters bickered in a comical and light hearted way even though it may not seem that way to the other occupants of the cafe.

"Banri-kun! Shouldn't you instead of narrating their interaction, actually try to stop it? You two you should calm down now you're disturbing the other customers!" Izumi rebuted Banri's words as she scolded the two sisters whic made them instantly shut up once they noticed the stares of the other customers.

"Sorry" Hanabi said with a charismatic smile that seemed to mostly remove the tension.

"Wait, is that the Akarui sisters?" They heard a whisper, and their eyes went to the voices

"They're all over the news! I never thought I'd see them in person!"

Hanabi flinched, and rubbed her arms.

"I heard they turn down all interviews, I wonder why?"

Nozomi looked downwards, and the two sisters seemed to be very uncomfortable.

"Excuse me miss!" Both of the sisters looked at a young girl, no older then 8, who was smiling at them with a piece of paper. "May I have your autograph? I wanna become as awesome as you when I grow up!" Both sisters looked at each other, and signed.

"You guys look super uncomfortable" Banri noticed as the whispers seemed to cease around them as the cafe settled back down. "We... dislike being in the center of attention like that..." Hanabi explained rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Seeing the air get tense as the mood soured, Izumi decided to brighten things with the only way she knows how to. And that is curry of course! Curry solves everything! And Izumi has both the power of curry and spices by her side!

"Girls, would you like stay for dinner the next time you come to help with our plays?"

"Dinner? Wouldn't we be a bother?" Nozomi looked troubled by the kindness of Izumi, not knowing how to take it.

"Of course not!" Tsumugi chimed in with his usual calming smile followed by Tsuzure's kind words.

"Being two girls who are alone and busy working part time and looking out for themselves is hard, and you're still both young so you should depend on others a little bit more. You're always welcome anytime at the MANKAI company."

"That was disgusting, Minagi-San. That whole sentimental stuff doesn't go well with me." Nozoni replied with her usual himedere-ness.

"I would give it 10/100 for the moving factor." Hanabi nodded to herself somberly as she stroked her chin, as if she was stroking an imaginary beard.

"Seriously? Only 10/100? Shouldn't be more though! I cried a bit myself, you know!' Taichi looked as if he was swayed by the mood. The mood soon turned lighthearted and comical again.

"Should've know it would end this way." Tsuzure slacked back on his seat as Banri and Tsumugi patted his back sympathetically.

"Wait! Does that mean you'll have my curry?!"

"That's what you're concerned about Kantoku-chan!!" Banri shouted out, surprised by his director's concerns.

Nozomi and Hanabi snorted at that before breaking into a fit of laughter. Between her laughs, Nozomi gave them a small smile, a not so awkward one.

"Thank you, you guys are kind. We'll be sure to take you on your offer the next time we come around."


	4. SANKAKU NAKAMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the Akarui sisters meet a triangle cultist and one of the two sisters joins the triangle cult.

“I’m down for curry. It’s been a while since we had an actual meal.” Hanabi said tilting her head sideways.

“Hanabi-onee you cant just take advantage of people’s generosity!” Nozomi scolded her older sister and Hanabi stuck her tongue out playfully.

“Anyways, I should also get a job as well huh Nozomin?” Hanabi said rubbing the back of her head and Nozomi rolled her eyes. “Finally. What motivated you to finally get a job?” Nozomi asked sarcastically.

“You know what Nozomin.” Hanabi said gently nudging her sister.

Nozomi nodded at Hanabi, fully understanding her motives. The reason why Nozomi appears to be the older sister to others is because Nozomi had always been taking care of Hanabi when she gets hurt ,since her mother figure has always been absent and her father was always working. After a few moments, a waiter came with the drinks they ordered.

"Thank you so much." Hanabi said with a smile, and clasped her hands together.

"Anyways Tsuzure-san, is it possible for me to speak to the manager for an interview? Nozomin you can take a break for now, since you've been working super hard." Hanabi said ruffling her hair.

Hanabi felt guilty for putting Nozomi through so much, especially since she was the older sister. Nozomi had to grow up quickly because nobody else could take care of them.

"That's alright with me." Tsuzure smiled at Hanabi as he sipped out of his cup of coffee no matter how bitter it is. Nozomi watched the exchange with worried eyes. She knew that Hanabi had gotten better, but she couldn't help but worry still.

"What about you, Nozomi-san? Do you still want me to get you the manager?" Tsuzure had noticed Nozomi's hesitation.

"Ah- well.." Nozomi took a look at her sister's determined face and decided then.

"No, I guess I'll take a break."

"Huuh.. Breaks are important every once in awhile especially when you're young as you are." Tsuzure had fully understood her words.

"I'm glad Nozomin!" Hanabi gave her sister a bear hug with a bright smile on her face. Nozomi couldn't help but smile back at her sister, who was the happiest she had seen in a while.

"Should we head back for some more rehearsals? Nozomi-san Hanabi-san you're welcome to join." Izumi said with a smile, and the two siblings glanced at each other coming to an unerstanding.

"Let's go! I can't wait!" Hanabi cheered

"SHH Hanabi-Onee, we're still in a cafe" Nozomi said putting a finger to her lips. "Oops-"

At that the small group of stage actors, one currian, and two weirdo sisters, arrived at the MANKAI dorm to start with the rehearsals. The group entered the dorm only to be greeted by a strange sight.

"San-kaku San-kaku~" it was Ikaruga Misumi, the MANKAI company's biggest weirdo, not that the Akarui siblings had met him yet. And he was- He was surronded by what seemed to be an alter of things that only had their shape in common, and on top of the alter stood strange mascot character that looked kinda creepy.

"What the fu-" Banri was about to bolt out of this creepy-ass scenario but he was stopped by Izumi whose eyes told him. 'You ain't leaving, because you'll had to deal with this weird ass situation with us.'

"Damn, I had thought this before, but Mankai company is really full of weirdos." Hanabi scratched her head.

"You of all people shouldn't say that!" Banri pointed at her accusingly.

“That’s mean! I’m not a weirdo, you’re a weirdo you coffee haired punk!” Hanabi pointed back at him and stuck her tongue out.

“Coffee haired? That’s a new one...” Banri said, and he wasn’t the only one confused.

“That’s not the point! Why is the triangle alien creating an altar?” Yuki entered the scene questioning what the hell was happening

"Maybe he decided to take his triangle obsession up a notch and make a religion out of it?" Taichi added his own input. "Don't! the very notion of that idea weirds me out.." Yuki shivered as if he was physically affected by how weird that is.

"Anyways Director, I'll leave this to you."

"Certainly , you're the bravest here afterall." Banri nodded to himself.

"You can do it, director!" Taichi tried to pump her up.

"Why are you all dragging me to this?!" Izumi retorted

"I agree with Hanabi-onee, you guys are just plain weird..." Nozomi said with a shrug. "Like you two have got any room to say!" Izumi retorted back again as they all began to panic at the weird turn of events

“I have an idea!” Hanabi said, and all Nozomi did was groan. 9/10 times Hanabi’s ideas ended badly.

“San~kaku!” Misumi cheered happily as Hanabi walked up to him, and joined in.

“San~kaku!” Hanabi dung along with him, and joined in as they sung the praises of triangle.

“Great. Now there’s two triangle aliens.” Yuki groaned. Tsumugi laughed nervously before going to Misumi. "Misumi-kun, would you mind telling me why you're making an altar of triangles?"

"Tsumugi-san.. what a man! Going in to all of that weirdness with such confidence..!" Taichi had sparkly eyes as he stared at Tsumugi.

"He's probably gonna be gone soon though." Yuki said ominously.

"Wha! Why?!" Taichi looked terrified now.

"Because people who get involved with triangles become one with the triangle." Yuki said in a terrifying tone.

"Now, Now.. let's just watch what happens, shall we?" Tsuzure tried to keep them in line even though they never actually listen to him. "Become one with the triangle? Seriously?!" See, they never listen to him.

"Altar?" Misumi blinked, as if he didn't know that he was making an altar. "I just saw this triangular house that was in the trash, and I decided to take and put other smaller triangles in it."

"So he only saw the altar as a triangle?" Nozomi looked way weirded out than before.

"Trust me, Nozomi-San, it makes sense for that triangle alien." Yuki sighed already used to Misumi's quirks.

“Sankaku!” Hanabi cheered along with Misumi, who smiled back at her.

“Sankaku Nakama!” He said, and plopped a triangle eraser on her head.

“Sankaku Nakama!” Hanabi said, and put a model onigiri on his head.

“Like I said. Two triangle aliens.” Yuki sighed.

"Yuki-san, I pity you." Nozomi looked with dead eyes at both Misumi and Hanabi chanting "San-Kaku San-Kaku"

"Same to you, Nozomi-san." Yuki looked with similar dead eyes at the scene infront of him as he watched both Misumi and Hanabi do the triangle dance from that kids show about triangles. Misumi already has a DVD of that show already.

"Maybe we should bring him here." Taichi offered with ambiguous wording.

"Are you crazy?! It will be a bloodbath if he comes!" Banri rejected.

"But Banny!" Taichi whined before turning to izumi with a sad puppy face.

"What about you, director. What do you think?"

"Well, even if we don't call him, he's still coming. After all Sakyo just sent me a text saying 'I'm coming in 10 minutes' ." Izumi had a nervous expression as she stared at the text on her screen

  
"If he touches Hanabi-onee I'm killing him." Nozomi said and a murderous expression came over her face.

"Nozomin! Join us in the triangle dance!" Hanabi smiled and did the triangle dance with Misumi. "Sankaku sankaku!" Misumi cheered while Hanabi danced with him.

"Nevermind, he can do whatever he wants with her." Nozomi took back her words as she turned away from the scene, as if she didn't know Hanabi.

"That easily, huh? But didn't that triangle show that the dance they're doing is from yet canceled due to getting low ratings." Banri let out his thoughts out loud.

"Should I be worried about how you know that, Banri-kun." Tsumugi smiled nervously.

"Didn't know you were into this kind of thing, ugly mullet." Nozomi sassed his ass with a judging look.

"That's not it you both! And don't diss the hair!" Banri retorted, defending his hair's honor.

Soon the sound of the door opening, and heavy footsteps approaching deafened the room, since everyone in it knew the hell that was coming due to the money-grubbing yakuza.

"Sankaku sankaku!" Hanabi didn't hear the sound of the yakuza entering, and neither did Misumi as the two of them danced happily around the triangles.

"What is going on here?" A cold voice cut through the air, and both Hanabi and Nozomi turned around. Both girls could sense the energy radiating from Sakyo, the intent of a fighter, something they both easily recognized.

"Hey Sakyo-san!" Izumi said trying to diffuse the situation to the best of her ability.

"Director, these girls are?" Sakyo's glasses gleamed as he gave off a wrathful aura.

"These girls? What girls? I don't know who you're talking about! Hahaha!" Izumi tried but failed to play it off by acting dumb. Her acting was painful to look at.

"What a ham." Nozomi hummed.

"Shut it you! I'm trying to save your butts from this demon like mobster!" Izumi retorted as Sakyo's expression darkened and a dark and scary aura surronded the room.

"Who you callin' demon-like mobster, queen of ham."

"Damn scary" Hanabi said cheerfully, and she marched up to Sakyo not a hint of fear in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Sakyo asked, glaring down at her, and she put a triangle eraser on his head. "Sankaku nakama" Hanabi said, claiming Sakyo as part of the triangle cult.

"San-kaku!" Misumi sung along with Hanabi as the two continued the triangle dance.

"She's going to get stabbed" Nozomi said indifferently. 

"No sympathy..." Yuki sweatdropped.


	5. Money-Grubbing Yakuza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where a hyperactive blue-haired Martial artist picks a fight with a coffee haired yankee, and the money-grubbing yakuza just wants to cut down on expenses.

"Now, Now, Sakyo-nii, these two are the girls who helped the spring troupe last time. They came here to watch us and help us practice." Taichi tried to put on a brave front but on the inside he was already doing one of those final monologues before death that you see a lot in anime.

"Nanao, tell me, if these girls are really here to help us, why is one of them going along with and supporting Ikaruga's weirdness. And the other is eyeing me up like she's looking for a fight." Sakyo sighed as he was not having this.

"What you sayin' that my face looks demon-like enough like it came out of one of those slasher movies that stopped being trendy over a decade ago!" Nozomi obviously had a complex over her intimidating expression and the lack of control of her emotions.

Sakyo gave her a "wtf" expression as rebuked her words. "Literally no one fucking said that."

"I don't know what those two triangle aliens are doing." Yuki said as he watched the two of them try to summon a triangle demon or something. The two of them were doing the triangle dance, and Hanabi had even started humming the song.

"Hanabi-onee focus." Nozomi hit Hanabi upside the head, and Hanabi let out an overdramatic cry as she sat down and started sobbing.

"Nozomin! You're so meaaaan!" Hanabi whined to her little sister, faking tears. Misumi put a triangle on her head, and smiled at her.

"Hanabi-tan, you're a triangle!" Misumi cheerfully said.

"Hanabi.... tan?" Hanabi asked slightly confused. Nobody ever called her tan, so she was surprised that Misumi called her that.

"Can you two focus!" Nozomi asked both of them throwing her hands in the air with a groan.

"Sorry sorry, we need to get to the Spring Troupe yeah?" Hanabi asked refocusing.

"Is this really the so-called fighting expert who is helping the spring troupe?" Sakyo looked even more unconvinced by this.

"What? you want to fight them or something to check?" Banri said with a fox like grin.

"Stop putting words on my mouth, Settsu." Sakyo sighed like a tired father who had enough of the shit his children make him go through.

"Furuchi-San, they may not look like it, especially the older sibling who is a total weirdo, but they're the real deal. They helped out a ton with the spring troupe's practice." Tsuzure tried to look reassuring, while hiding an insult towards Hanabi beneath his words

"What Villager C said is true, Hanabi may be a total nutjob, but they're both the real deal." Yuki looked serious while also throwing a job at Hanabi only.

"Wow, Hanabi-San is really famous here." Tsumugi looked awed.

"More like infamous if you ask me." Izumi pointed out and taichi who was next to her nodded to her words.

"That's true, Demon-like mobster-San. Hanabi-onee may be a lazy, overspending, idiot, and a total oblivious nutjob, but we both are certainly the real deal." Nozomi seemed to join in.

"Wow! You're really popular Hanabi-tan!" Misumi looked happy for her.

"I mean I'll fight you Settsu-san." Hanabi said, a cheeky glint in her eyes that told everyone around her she was planning mischief. "Unless you're scared of fighting a girl coffee hair." Hanabi said egging him on.

"Don't fall for that, she's just-" Nozomi started

"You're so on Hanabi-chan." Banri said with a smirk. Hanabi's taunt had easily gotten to him.

"You're an idiot Banri." Yuki said rolling his eyes.

"Hanabi-onee go easy on him." Nozomi said, and sat down on the floor. She seemed completely undisturbed on what was going on around her. Everyone watched as she treated this like it was a completely normal situation Izumi opened her mouth

"Maybe not here, especially since you guys could get hurt-"

"COME AT ME SETTSU I'LL BURY YOU" Hanabi yelled at him, as she threw her track jacket off.

"So wanna do bets wity money or something?" Yuki proposed.

"Yuki! One of them could seriously get hurt! Besides you're underage, you can't gamble!" Izumi scolded him.

"Yeah- fuck that- Yuki-san I'll bet 50 yen for Hanabi." Nozomi decided to go along with bets.

"Hey! Not you too, Nozomi-san! I thought you were the sensible one-"

"Isn't that too low though?" Taichi asked Nozomi.

"I'm broke so.."

"Ahh.."

"Stop ignoring-"

"Hey! You three stop yappin and ignoring the director!" Sakyo had enough of this.

"Sakyo-San..!" Izumi now had an expression that was the mixture of admiration on awe across her face.

"Settsu, Akarui Hanabi, both of you won't fight here that's the end of it. We don't want anymore expenses. So take it out outside. And you three! If you wanna bet, do so without adult supervision! I thought you were wise enough to not let yourselves get caught."

"I thought you were actually going to come through for me and then you say things like this?! Give me back my feelings of admiration and awe from earlier you demon-like mobster!"

"Money grubbing Yakuza." Yuki grumbled, and all of them walked outside. Hanabi made sure to grab her track jacket.

"Listen Izumi, the expenses are still super high! Just because your debt is gone doesn't mean anything!" Sakyo chastised Izumi as she grumbled annoyed about how she just admired Sakyo for a few moments.

As the rest of them went outside, Hanabi began to stretch her legs. She was really flexible, probably from being a star in track and field.

"So what's the rules Settsu-san? Let's not get too violent, how about first to land 10 hits anywhere wins." Hanabi said with a cheeky grin, and Nozomi smirked at Hanabi knowing what was about to happen.

"Hanabi-tan, good luck!" Misumi cheered.

"Give em' hell, Hanabi-San." Yuki looked so into this.

"Good luck, Hanabi-san!" Taichi also cheered her on.

"Hanabi-onee, if you lose you're going to have your most hated food for a whole week for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And you know what that food is." Nozomi tried to pump her up in her own way, even though it was mostly a threat.

"Why are you all cheering for her? Especially you Taichi! I though you were on my side! Besides how are you gonna bet if you're all betting on Hanabi-chan?" Banri had shouted at them in a comical way.

"Well, Banny, well Hanabi-San is known for never losing a fight so-"

"Well, so I am!" "

But you lost Juza.."

"Don't remind me!" Banri looked as if he just ate something sour.

"Neo delinquent's attention seeking ways aside, I don't think we will be able to bet anymore." Yuki put out his thoughts.

"Too bad, I wanted to win money to buy something good for dinner, like rice to make fried rice or something. I'm fucking tired of bread crusts with mayonnaise." Nozomi looked like she was done.

"I can sympathize with that." Tsuzure related to what she said.

Izumi and Sakyo also walked outside, although Izumi looked pretty annoyed with the fact that they were gonna fight.

“Nanao-San you count for Banri. Nozomin you count for me.” Hanabi said, and both nodded.

“3, 2, 1, GO!” Yuki shouted.

The two of them began circling each other in the ring. Waiting for the other to strike. They both knew that the first person who attacked would easily be dodged, so they wanted the other to move first. Hanabi snapped her fingers in front of her face, and Banri made an expression of confusion. Hanabi didn’t say anything and kept circling. Then she snapped to the right of her. Banri didn’t take his focus off of her, but was still confused on what she was doing. She continued circling, and then she snapped to the left of her. Banri glanced at her outstretched hand, and Hanabi found the opening she needed. She dashed at him, and sent a punch his way. He barely dodged out of the way, and sent a combo of kicks back at her, which she easily outmaneuvered. She faked a punch to get him to go backwards, and then did a three punch combo to his thigh (her being a lot shorter then him helped a lot) but only two hit.

“That’s two for Hanabi-onee.” Nozomi said with a grin, and Banri loomed suprrised.

Banri's surprise didn't last long as a big grin appeared on his face.

"You're really good, Hanabi-chan. Let's do this!" At that he rushed to her her with a fist to try and hit her arm. As Hanabi was about to dodge, Banri switched his movement to aim a kick at her feet.

"This is guy is pretty good, even though he's inexperienced his movements are sharp." Nozomi deduced. "But still, he won't win against Hanabi-onee."

Hanabi read his movement and jumped, using his leg as a platform, taking the opportunity to land a knife hand attack to his shoulder, but he took the opportunity to land a punch straight on her left arm.

"Three for Hanabi-onee" Nozomi said.

"One for Banny" Taichi said. Hanabi could tell he was starting to feel the effects of her punch on his thigh from earlier. She had placed them there purposefully because she knew it would cause discomfort. Banri had a barely noticeable limp because of it.

"You're not bad Hanabi-chan.” Banri said, a grin on his face.

"Same to you. I've beaten people without them landing a single hit on me, so you're not doing bad." Hanabi said arrogantly, and she dashed towards him. However when she got close enough, she sidestepped and sent a kick followed by a tornado at him, at an almost inhuman speed. Her attacks didn't let up even as he kept dodging, kick combinations and punches came his direction, and Banri barely had time to dodge, much less send an attack back. When Hanabi finally let up her attacks, she jumped backwards, and they realized they had backed up almost ino the street.

"Christ Hanabi-onee, take it easy on him." Nozomi said, and Hanabi laughed to herself.

"Hanabi-san is really cool! Maybe if I had her fighting skills i would be popular too!" Taichi stood gawking at the fight in front of him in awe.

"I've gotta ask her to teach me the ropes of fighting someday!" Nozomi squinted at Taichi's words.

"Cool? Her? The girl who thinks that wearing crocs with socks is fashion? Seriously, Nanao-San? You should at least have some standards."

"But she is cool! Maybe the crocs with socks thing is a little too much but she's still cool!" Taichi insisted not tearing his eyes away from the fight in front.

"Settsu is losing, maybe this is gonna bring his ego down a few notches again. If that's so, then I would be glad." Sakyo quirked his lips upward.

"Ugh, such a demon like mobster.." Izumi scooted away from him.

"For once, Director, I agree with you." Yuki gave Izumi a wry smile.

"But don't you think we should stop them? I mean they could seriously get hurt." Tsumugi looked incredibly worried.

"Well, I doubt we could waltz in and stop them, knowing how their personalities are like." Tsuzure gave him a dry smile.

"That's true but-" Tsumugi didn't get to continue as he was cut off by Hanabi throwing a butterfly kick at banri that hit hit him a number of times which made others even more impressed . Nozomi gave off the demon like smile again which made others scoot away from her out of fear.

"Seven for Hanabi-onee."


	6. You're Adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Banri gets his ass handed to him and Taichi almost dies.

"Sorry Settsu-kun, but this fight is mine to win." Hanabi said with a smirk that told Nozomi she didn't realize she had just called an upperclassman 'kun' instead of the normal and respectful 'san.'

Hanabi did a head on attack once again which Banri easily predicted, but she didn't follow through and instead slid past him, before sweeping him from behind after he was caught off guard. Banri fell to the ground, and he realized he was done for. She put her knee on his stomach to prevent him from getting up, and three more quick punches to the abdomen and it was over.

"And you win Hanabi-onee, 10 to 1." Nozomi said with a shrug, as Taichi stood there starstruck.

"Good try Settsu-kun- I mean Settsu-san." Hanabi said, and Banri waved his hand dismissively.

"Just call me Banri, Hanabi-chan" He seemed to have gained a bit of respect for the bubblegum haired girl.

"Alright Banri-kun" Hanabi replied. 

She smiled at him, and reached out her hand to help him up. When he grabbed it, he felt the callouses on her hand, and laughed. Despite her ditzy outward appearance, she obviously cared about martial arts. But he was still sulking a bit, he couldn't believe he just lost to a ditzy dumbass who tripped over her own feet.

"Ow.." Hanabi said, at almost perfect timing to Banri's thoughts, as she tripped over a tree root that she didn't see, and scratched up her arm.

"You're an idiot Hanabi-onee." Nozomi said, although she was helping Hanabi up and making sure the injury wasn't too bad. When she was satisfied that Hanabi was fine, Nozomi began to wrap her arm with bandages.

As Banri loomed every mistake and move he did in the fight, Sakyo came up towards him with a smirk. Once Banri noticed him, he turned away, knowing he'll give him another lecture.

"What did you learn today?"

"Don't pick fights with people and don't underestimate other people."

"Glad we established that, now let me fix your injuries." Sakyo gently fixed banri's wounds despite his rough tone.

"Also, Kantoku-San, cut it out with that look in your face, that basically says "what a good father-figure for the troupe' since I don't remember having a kid this idiotic."

"Huh? What do you mean, sakyo! I don't remember having that sort of look on my face! Besides I'm still mad about-"

"Oi! Old man Sakyo, I'm not idiotic and I wouldn't want to be your son either!" At that Banri, Izumi, and Sakyo were stuck in a three-way argument that didn't seem like it would end soon. Tsuzure, Tsumugi, and Taichi came towards the Akarui sisters as they passed the argument while ignoring it (knowing that if they went near it they'll be dragged into it)

"You were really amazing!" Taichi was the first one to speak as his eyes lit with excitement.

"Yes, that's true. It would be really nice if you would teach us some of these movements to incorporate in our next performances!" Tsumugi smiled brightly.

"Yes! Just watching your fight gave me new ideas for other plays!" Tsuzure looked inspired.

"Of course I will! And I'm glad you're inspired!" Hanabi replied to Tsuzure and Tsumugi, and then smiled at Taichi. "And you're adorable Nanao-san."

Nozomi groaned at that while Taichi's face flushed bright red. 'Poor kid, she's going to murder his feelings...' Nozomi thought shaking her head at her older sisters antics. Hanabi was a jokester, and identified as aromantic, so she had absolutely no interest in Taichi as a boyfriend, in fact she actively avoided relationships that were extremely emotional.

"Here's an application to work at the cafe by the way Hanabi-san." Tsuzure said handing her the paper, which she looked over.

"Alright! Now that I'm working, Nozomin don't overwork yourself okay?" Hanabi said, taking on her big sister smile that Nozomi chuckled at.

"As you wish Hanabi-onee, don't overdo it yourself." Nozomi said.

"S-She called me adorable!" Taichi seemed to have completely forgotten everyone else existed.

"He's starstruck..." Tsuzure sweatdropped.

"You're not my dad! Stop acting like it!" Banri shouted.

"Well I don't remember having such an annoying son." Sakyo replied.

"Can you two just get along! I'm still pissed at you Sakyo!" Izumi argued as well.

"Man everyone here is weird." Hanabi said, as she picked up a triangle and smiled. "Sankaku sankaku!"

"Stop saying that you insane triangle alien!" Yuki said putting his head in his hand.(edited)

"Everyone why don't you just have a triangle and get along?" Misumi had a cluster of triangle shaped things that he hugged to his chest. Everyone just ignored him except Hanabi who began singing the sankaku song along with him again.

"Where did Misumi-san go though? He wasn't here for awhile." Nozomi looked confused by his sudden appearance with change triangle shaped objects.

"The triangle alien probably went looking for triangles again." Yuki sighed as he looked as if he was so fucking done with this shit. Taichi was still standing in his place like a stone statue as he was still thinking about being called adorable.

"Taichi isn't responding." Tsumugi waved a hand infront of Taichi's face but he was still as unresponsive as ever. "Must've been the shock." Tsuzure looked sorry for him, knowing that Hanabi probably didn't mean anything by it.

"Like I said I'm not idiotic and stop treating me like a brat, old man!" Banri shouted.

"Huh?! Who are you to talk to me that way, Settsu. I dare you to speak to me in that manner again."

"Stop fighting you two! I thought you two have already grown out of your fighting phase!"

"Nozomi-chan you get a triangle too!" Misumi said pushing a triangular ruler into her hands.

"You're a triangle Nozomi-chan! Hanabi-tan!" Misumi said with a grin.

"You're a triangle as well Misumi-kun!" Hanabi said, and the two of them danced around with triangles like they were old friends.

"These triangle aliens. I swear." Yuki said, and Nozomi raised an eyebrow at the triangular ruler and shrugged. I mean, at least she could tell Misumi liked her enough to give her a triangle.

"Hey Nozomi-san, can you try and break them up? They're still arguing." Izumi said, going to the scariest person in the room (besides Sakyo and Banri).

"Hey. Settsu-san. Furuichi-san." Nozomi's presence screamed death, as she cracked her knuckles threateningly. Sakyo didn't seem intimidated, but Banri backed down. If Hanabi could hand his ass to him like that, he was scared of what Nozomi could do.

"See, it wasn't so hard to not argue was it?" Nozomi said, the perpetrators smile coming over her face, which everyone not just Banri became afriad of. "Nozomin! Stop being such a himedere!" Hanabi said, elbowing her in the side.

"Who you callin' a himedere you ditzy dimwitted musclehead!" Nozomi flicked her sister on the forehead.

"Ahhhhhh! Why Nozomin! You're really mean! Such a himedere!" Hanabi cried out as she rubbed her sore forehead.

"Didn't I just say not to call me a himedere, baka-onee!" She give her another flick but this time it stung hanabi's forehead even more. The group backed off, not wanting to get involved in the weirdo duo of sisters' fight. Even Taichi who was frozen a moment ago, broke out of his stupor and backed off.

"She called me a musclehead! You're so mean you himedere!" Hanabi cried out, sulking to herself.

"I told you to stop calling me that Hanabi-onee!" Nozomi hissed at her, and Hanabi puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Hanabi-tan, have a triangle." Misumi said, handing her a triangle to help make her feel better. 

"Thanks Misumi-kun." Hanabi said, and hugged the triangle alongside the triangle ruler from earlier.

"Is this the language of the triangle aliens?" Yuki asked.

"You know what, I give up." Nozomi sighed out of exasperation as she left her older sister with her newly found triangle buddy (whatever that means) and headed towards the others.

"While these two are doing whatever sort of triangle ritual they're doing now, let's get inside and have some snacks or get to practice." Sakyo suggested with a tired look on his face as he stared at the two triangle aliens doing some kind of ritual with the triangles in the middle as they dance around them.

"That would be a good idea." Izumi agreed followed by the others agreeing. But Nozomi had other ideas.

"Actually, I don't trust my sister to be by herself. So I'm going to drag her with us." "

"Same here, last time Misumi was by himself, he was banned from every macdonalds in the city." Yuki and Nozomi nodded to each other as they found a new sense of camaraderie than before. They shook hands as the background changed to a sunset kissed beach and suddenly a dramatic music played.

"What the fuck is happening?" Banri looked totally weirded out.

"I have no idea myself." Taichi replied as he held the phone which the dramatic music came from.

"Hm? Oh! Dad's calling" Hanabi said, and picked up the phone.

"Hello father? Oh yes! Nozomin's here with me. You found another job? How late are you going to be out? Oh... I see. Take care dad, don't overwork yourself. Bye"

"Is he okay? He always calls you because you're the oldest." Nozomi said, and Hanabi nodded.

"He's fine. He's just going to be out until 1:00 tonight, so he said to leave some leftovers in the fridge." Hanabi said with a sigh.

"Does your father know martial arts?" Izumi asked tilting her head sideways.

"Yeah, he taught us. Although he doesn't practice anymore." Nozomi said vaguely.

"He must be really strong if he taught you too! I wonder if he would teach me to!" Taichi had sparkles in his eyes as he looked amazed.

"Our Father was really strong, but sorry he doesn't teach anymore." Hanabi told Taichi with a mysterious smile on her face.

"Have a triangle." Misumi put a miniature onigiri eraser on her Hanabi's head, sensing the dampening on her mood.

The Akarui Sisters' father taught them everything he knew until his wife was gone as he suffered an injury that forced him to close down his dojo and stop teaching his daughters what he knew.

"Oh! Thank you! I like you, Misumi-kun!" Hanabi smiled brightly at Misumi, telling him that she liked him all too suddenly, causing him to answer with a smiliar bright smile.

"I like you too, Hanabi-tan!"

"What's up with that flowery and happy-go-lucky mood?" Nozomi raised a brow at the sudden confessions going around.

"Who knows? it's too bright to look at." Yuki looked away, as if to shield his gaze from something too bright to look at.

"But- I-" Taichi said, and his face fell.

"I like you too Taichi-kun!" Hanabi said with a friendly smile.

"Too bright... you people..." Yuki grumbled, and Nozomi nodded in agreement.


	7. Marshmallow Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where absolutely nothing of importance happens but the marshmallow boy is just cute.

"Anyways, I have an idea! What if we teach you guys like we would in a normal dojo!" Hanabi said, and Nozomi nodded.

"Yeah, we'll start with the basics, and as you get better you'll get a high belt kinda like me and Nozomin did!" Hanabi said with a cheeky smile.

"That's fine with me" Izumi said, and they all nodded.

"Are you sure about that? Don't you have college entrance exams next year, Hanabi-San? And Nozomi-san, don't you have high school entrance exams?" Tsumugi looked concerned.

"It's alright, even though Hanabi-onee doesn't seem like it, she scores in the top 20 of her grade on every test. And my school doesn't do high school entrance exams." Nozomi tried to ease Tsumugi's concern.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that your sister scores in the top 20 of her year! How the hell is that possible?" Yuki looked shocked to hear that.

"Actually, that's true. She's always complimented by the teachers too!" Taichi smiled brightly as he confirmed what Nozomi said.

"That's how I got into the high school. I wouldn't be there if my grades were shit." Hanabi said, and gave a friendly smile.

Although she mostly brushed off the compliment, Nozomi knew how late she stayed up studying to pass those exams. If nothing else, she was dedicated.

"Anyways, let's teach the troupes one at a time dojo style! Oh, and don't expect any mercy." Hanabi said with a smirk, and Nozomi's eyes glinted with an evil aura.

"I think we're in danger..." Izumi sweatdropped, and both sisters shrugged.

"Hey guys it's time to eat" The resident mom known as Omi said, as he also entered the scene.

"A new weirdo?" Nozomi glanced at Omi expectantly.

"He's wholesome kind of weirdo though." Yuki clarified. "Anyways Ma, what have you got for us?"

Omi smiled motherly as he didn't seem bothered by the words of Yuki and Nozomi.

"We've got spaghetti with meatloaf and a side of onion soup." Omi smiled all mother like, Nozomi noted that if sakyo was the dad then this guy was the mum.

"The food is about to get cold, so you should come in and eat it as soon as possible." Gosh, even his words made him even more mother-like. Nozomi and Hanabi looked at each other before nodding. They're definitely not going to eat mayonnaise with bread crusts again. At that, the group came inside before seating themselves infront of the dining table.

"Hm? Why is he asleep?" Hanabi asked, gesturing towards the short haired albino which Homare was attempting to keep awake.

"That's Hisoka-san. He's always asleep." The one who introduced himself as Azuma said.

"If we give him a marshmallow he'll wake up" Homare said, and dangled a big marshmallow in front of his face. Hisoka's eyes shot open, and he grabbed for it, and Hanabi did the same. They both grabbed the marshmallow, and Hanabi glared at him.

"Hanabi-onee, don't-" Just as she was about to stop her a voice that she recognized too well came from behind her.

"Oh? If it isn't Nozomi. I hope your golden week went well." Itaru was wearing a suit this time around and gave off a professional and responsible adult vibe.

"Yes, it went well. I hope that "onii kiss" game or whatever went well." Nozomi nodded to him.

"'Onii kiss'? What are you talking about, Nozomi-San?" Tsuzure looked between them back and forth confused by how these two looked calm but still gave off bad vibes.

"She meant, 'oni kiss' it's a game where you kiss ogres." Itaru tried to make up a lie but it didn't work since it still sounded bad.

"That still sounds pretty bad, Chigasaki-San."

"Thanks for your unwanted input, Nozomi."

"I don't recall giving you permission to call me by my first name and without honorifics, Chigasaki-San."

"Hm? Really now? Well it shouldn't really matter now, right? I mean you should really loosen up, Nozomi."

Itaru was smiling but his eyes weren't. The only way Tsuzure could word the situation between them is that- the air is crackling- or as Citron who was behind them said. "Ohhh! The air is cackling!"

"How the hell did these two become on bad terms with each other so fast? I thought this was the third time they met with one another." Banri commented.

Nozomi is a serious and a no-nonsense sort of personality and she hated people like Itaru. While Itaru hated people who boss others around and give off a himedere sort of feeling. So from the start, it was and still is impossible for both of them to get along.

"Nozomin, be nice. Chigasaki-san, please be nice as well. We have taken time out of our lives to help you, so at least respect that." Hanabi said with a friendly smile, but just like Itaru her eyes were not smiling. Hanabi had also managed to pull the marshmallow out of Hisoka's grip, but Homare gave him another marshmallow.

"Tch, I don't like him Hanabi-onee." Nozomi said, as she took a bite of her food.

"I could say the same for you Nozomi." Itaru said to her, and Nozomi glared at him.

"Sankaku nakama! Look the onigiri is a triangle!" Misumi cheered, and he was the only person who was positive in that room.

As she savored the food, a delighted expression flickered on her face. She ended finishing her plates in seconds.

"Would you like seconds?" Omi smiled at her, which made Nozomi nod at him as she quietly thanked him.

"Fushimi-san be my mom please" Hanabi said, her eyes sparkling. Everyone laughed, Omi really was the mom of the MANKAI company, even to outsiders.

"Hanabi-onee don't ask weird stuff like that. Sorry Fushimi-san." Nozomi scolded her older sister and apologized to which Omi gave a friendly smile that told her he didn't mind.

"So, tell us a bit about yourselves. How did you get into martial arts?"

"Well, our family has had a long line of Martial artists. So I guess we would've been enveloped into the world of martial arts one way or another." Nozomi explained as she ate.

"Seriously? That actually sounds like this one character's family in that one anime that-" Itaru was about to go off about an anime but he stopped himself. "Ahh- sorry! Continue."

As Hanabi was about to talk, hisoka fell asleep in his chair, causing him to lean on hanabi's shoulders as he slept. Hanabi's eyes widened in surprise.

"He's... so cute!" Hanabi said with a smile, and she stroked his hair as if she were his mother. Nozomi raised her eyebrow suspiciously, but then took the opportunity to get some revenge.

"So who's the one with the boyfriend now hm, Hanabi-onee?" Nozomi teased, and she grinned back.

"That's illegal Nozomi-san." Izumi said, pointing out that Hisoka was indeed an adult while Hanabi was still a high schooler.

"He's like a teddy bear though! Hold on" Hanabi snapped a selfie of her with the sleeping Hisoka. Hanabi had a soft spot for adorable people and things, and Hisoka fit that description like a glove.

Nozomi smiled at her sister's joyful expression, it's been awhile since her sister smiled freely like that.

"So you can smile normally, after all." Itaru smiled at her teasingly.

"Shut it, Chigasaki-San." Nozomi hissed at him like a stray cat who is mistrustful of those who approach her.

"Heyo!" A new weirdo entered the scene. "Oh my god! This food smells totes delicious!"

"I have no words for whatever this is." Nozomi had a weirded out expression.

"See, this what I gave to deal with." Yuki sighed.

"Hey, don't be so mean." Hanabi said as she continued stroking Hisoka's hair. He slept like a log, and it just made him more adorable to Hanabi.

"How come you two are so different? It's like you're not even related." Itaru asked, referring to the fact that Hanabi was so friendly and clumsy while Nozomi was so himedere-like and straightforward.

"Well, let's just say our childhood had some ups and down, and in terms of appearance I take from mom, she takes from dad, and I dyed my hair" Hanabi said, and Nozomi raised an eyebrow as if to say 'That's it?'

The two siblings had yet another silent conversation, but this time after they finished they didn't say anything.

"Oh? Who are these cuties? Hey, Hey, would you mind telling me your names and numbers?" The newcomer didn't let up even though he was basically ignored.

"These are Akarui Hanabi and Akarui Nozomi, and they can kick your ass at any time." Yuki introduced them.

"Did you really have to add the kick ass part? I'm already intimidating as it is with my demon like expression." Nozomi sighed.

"Oh? So you two are the famed kick ass girls who helped the spring troupe's practice! I'm Miyoshi kazunari, 1st year arts major and the man who will win your hearts~" no one said anything at that but still kazunari laughed.

"Nah, jk jk~. Anyways since you're now part of the crew time for your nicknames~" The sound of someone groaning could be heard.

"How about NozoNozo and HanaHana?"

"Eh, HanaHana is fine with me." Hanabi said.

"If you call me NozoNozo I will beat you up." Nozomi said coldly, completely rejecting the nickname.

"Nozomin! Sorry about her." Hanabi said, and Kazunari smiled at her.

"It's good HanaHana-chan." Kazunari said with a wink, and Hanabi smiled at him, making sure not to wake the sleeping marshmallow child.

"You're really pretty Miyoshi-san." Hanabi said with a friendly smile.

"Oh? Does that mean that I could have some hope?" Kazunari perked up. "Anyways, Thanks HanaHana-chan~ I think you're pretty cute too~" He said with a carefree expression and a singy tone.

"This guy makes me irritated." Nozomi's face was getting even more distorted by the second.

"I get that, but he's a good guy, probably." Yuki tried to assuage Nozomi's worries.

"Probably?" Nozomi still had some doubts. Hisoka who was still napping on Hanabi's shoulders, leaned into them even more as he yawned in a cat-like manner.

"Hisoka-kun! You shouldn't sleep on people you just met!" Homare's loud voice caused to stir up.

"Shhh Homare-san!" Hanabi said, but Hisoka was already awake, but he was still laying on her shoulder. "Marshmallow child no! Go back to sleep"

"Really Hanabi-onee? You need to be more wary of people!" Nozomi said to her sister with a sigh.

"That's mean! Look at how adorable he is!" Hanabi said, and blinked in confusion.

"I feel like Hanabi-san is enjoying this more then she should." Tsuzure said raising an eyebrow crossing his arms.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hisoka asked confused, lifting his head. Hanabi smiled at him, and continued stroking his hair while sat there confused.


	8. Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Juza and Nozomi feel a new sense of camaraderie towards each other (even though this is their first time meeting) And Hanabi and Tenma are a pair of clowns.

"You do realize he's a grown man right? Even though he rarely acts like it." Yuki looked at the scene in front of him of Hanabi and Hisoka with a This-is-weird-as-fuck-but-I-ain't-gettin-involved sort of expression. Nozomi looked at the scene with the same sort of expression.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she has no sense of boundries whatsoever."

"That appears so. Boundries, huh? I've had an epiphany! BOUNDRIES THAT EVER SO SEPARATE US! BOUNDRIES THAT EVER SO DIVIDE US! BOUNDRIES THAT EVER SO MAKE US COLLIDE LIKE WAVES HITTING A ROCK IN THE SEA! YAY YAY!" Homare seemed as extra as ever, Yuki looked so done with this as he stood up to leave.

Nozomi kept him from leaving as she gave him a 'You're not leaving me with those weirdos' sort of expression that gave Yuki a sense of familiarity that this happened before. The loudness of Homare's poems (if they're even considered that) caused Hisoka to become fully awake.

"Too loud, Arisu."

"Homare's doing it again." Tsumugi laughed nervously.

"Tasuku it's your turn to deal with him." Tasuku scowled at that.

"You can do it, Tasuku." Azuma had a mysterious smile as always.

"Azuma-san, you're adorable as well!" Hanabi said with a friendly smile, as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Hisoka protectively, like a mother protecting her child.

"Why are you pushing this onto me Tsumugi!" Tasuku grumbled in annoyance, and Azuma chuckled to himself.

"Don't laugh Azuma! Why don't you do it?" Tasuku asked the white haired man.

"Hey, it's your turn." Azuma said the mysterious smile still on his face. "And thank you Hanabi, you're pretty adorable yourself."

"...fine" Tasuku's scowl was still on his face but he went on to Homare who was still spouting weird words which he called poetry.

"Oi, Arisugawa, instead of just spouting ... uh...poetry here and forgetting it later, why don't you go and write down." Tasuku had an expression that basically said "why am I dealing with this crap?" But he kept on with his act.

"Hm." Homare stopped shouting out his weird poetry as he hummed in thought.

"I see, that sounds like a good suggestion! I'll go and jot it down now!" At that the crisis of Homare's poetry session was averted. Once things quieted down, Hisoka fell asleep immediately.

"Huh?" Hanabi was slightly confused that Azuma called her without honorifics, but didn't think too much of it. Azuma was used to being familiar to others and teasing them with a smile which is why he didn't think much of it when he called Hanabi without honorifics.

"Hey, we're back- what happened here?" A bright orange haired boy asked asked, entering with Muku behind him.

"Yuki-kun! And Nozomi-san!" Muku said with a friendly smile to both of them. Nozomi odded back to muku in response and Yuki gave a friendly wave.

"It's been a while Sakisaka-san." Nozomi said.

"How have you been? You transferred out of the school and well... only Yuki-kun has your number." Muku said softly.

"Ooh, who's this~" Hanabi joked teasingly towarsd Nozomi, who glared at her.

"This is Sakisaka Muku, He used to be my classmate back when I was in St. florence middle school." Nozomi explained to her nosy sisters.

"Um-It's very nice to meet you! Akarui-San!" Muku smiled shyly as he bowed and Hanabi smiled in reply.

"Yuki, you're friends with this girl? And here I thought you had no friends." Tenma somehow looked surprised.

"Says the friendless loser!" Yuki retorted back.

"Huh?! Whaddya say!" At that the two started started bickering back and forth.

"They're gonna go for awhile.." Izumi said looking into the distance as flashbacks of the first summer troupe performance appeared through her mind.

"I remember you and Yuki-san would always hang out together in school Nozomin! Dad has pic- oww!" Hanabi was shut up by Nozomi elbowing her in the side harshly. "You're so mean Nozomin!"

"Not going to lie, you've changed quite a bit Nozomi-san." Yuki said with a shrug.

"I don't understand why you two are so formal! You've known each other for years!" Hanabi said with a shrug.

"Some of us have boundaries Hanabi-onee. Something you could try" Nozomi said rolling her eyes.

"You're so meaaan." Hanabi said. "Be nice to your older sister!"

"You sure you're older?" Tenma asked raising an eyebrow.

"She is, even though she rarely seems like it." Nozomi rolled her eyes at her sisters antics before her eyes trailed to Hisoka who was about fall out of Hanabi's lap and hit the floor.

"Should you really comment on that, Hack?" Yuki also rolled his eyes but at Tenma.

"Huh? What you don't mean- I don't like what you're insinuating and I'm not a hack!" Tenma shouted as his face turned red with anger.

"Only a child would act like this." Yuki sighed as if he was dealing with a bratty child.

"Agreed. Yuki-san, I relate to you a lot more then I originally thought." Nozomi said.

"Hey! Nozomin what are you insinuating!" Hanabi asked puffing her cheeks out.

"I think they're insinuating that we're stupid" Tenma said to Hanabi, and she nodded and sulked.

"You're not stupid you two." Azuma said with his same mysterious smile to them.

"Really?" Hanabi looked towards Azuma with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, you both are just more thickheaded than others, that's all." Hanabi and Tenma smiled not getting that Azuma basically insinuated that they're stupid too. "

"Simpletons." Nozomi's face twisted as Yuki nodded along to what she said. Hisoka who fell onto the floor, stayed there motionlessly just continuing to sleep.

"What is this a gathering of clowns?" Sakyo scowled as he kept to himself.

"Now, Now, it's good for the dorm to be lively like this once in awhile." Omi smiled at the scene.

"I'm back." Juza who just entered the scene had his intense gaze collided with Nozomi's equally intimidating and intense gaze. Those both stared at each other so intently, that one might think that they're sizing up each other so they can throw down. But in actuality those both had one thought. 'Comrade!' This word appeared in their minds at the same time understanding that they both have gotten a lot of misunderstandings due to their intimidating face.

Hanabi walked over to Hisoka and picked him up princess style, and placed him on the couch.

"Nozomin, don't start a fight with the purple haired kiddo. Damn, you have nice muscles. Do you do martial arts?" Hanabi said, as she poked at Juza's body curiously.

"Hanabi-onee! I'm so sorry, she's very odd..." Nozomi said with a sigh as she grabbed Hanabi's arm and dragged her away from Juza.

"Can I fight you?" Hanabi asked Juza her eyes sparkling.

"I don't fight. At least not anymore." Juza looked away awkwardly, not knowing what's up with this chick who suddenly wants to fight him. Most girls usually stay far away from him, so Hanabi looking him in the eye is a new thing for him.

"I doubt that you can win against her Hyodo." Banri who sat next to Itaru as they were talking about a new game, heard their conversation and joined in.

"I doubt you can either since you lost to her just today." Nozomi said bluntly.

"I knew you two were on a whole another level. But to beat Banri-kun. That basically means your stats are way higher than his even with his super rare skill 'super ultra easy model.'" Itaru said shocked.

"Super ultra easy mode? What's that?" Nozomi looked confused.

"It's Neo Delinquent's chuuni phase." Yuki replied which made Nozomi nod in understanding.

"No, It's not! I've never had a chuuni phase to begin with! Besides, Nozomi-San! Don't accept the chuuni thing that quickly either!"

"That's hard to believe considering your personality and sense of style, Banri-San. Besides your hair screams 'I'm a chuuni and want to act cool'."

"What do you mean by that! And like I said earlier don't diss the hair!" Banri looked flustered.

"Settsu you're too loud, you're going to disturb the neighbors."

"Huh? Nobody asked you, Hyodo!"

"Huh?!"

Now both Banri and Juza were holding the collar of each other's shirts ready to throw down. Hanabi pushed them apart, and then jumped on top of Banri's shoulders, looking down on Juza.

"Fight me!" She declared at Juza, and Banri looked up at her in confusion as she jumped off his shoulders. The height difference between Hanabi and Juza was laughable, she looked like a little kid threatening an adult.

"Hanabi-onee stop." Nozomi said with a sigh, and she puffed out her cheeks sadly.

"Fine... but my challenge still stands! That goes for all of you! If anyone wants to fight me I accept!" Hanabi said with a cheeky smile.

"This is why you're always injured...." Nozomi sighed.

"And I thought Settsu in the beginning was bad when it comes to picking fights with everyone." Sakyo who was nearby sighed.

"At least I'm not that weird!" Banri said as he pointed at Hanabi.

"I don't like fighting." Juza rejected her challenge again.

"It's okay, Hyodo-San. Don't mind her, she's just like a pomeranian. And her fluffy hair gives her the looks of pomeranian too." Nozomi tried to apologize for her sister who she held in a wrist lock.

"You know, Both NozoNozo and Hyodle give off the same vibe don't they?" Kazunari chirped with a carefree expression.

"Stop calling me that." Nozomi grumbled.

"Why? But it's cute just like you~"

"I'll punch you-" before Nozomi could continue her threat, Itaru butted in.

"I have to agree with same vibe thing. And I have to say something, even though Nozomi and Hanabi are different. They both give out that pomeranian feeling."

"Pomeranian?" Her eyes started sparkling. "Have you seen those little adorable balls of fluff!"

"Great, now you've started it." Nozomi said groaning. Hanabi loved anything cute, and Pomeranian's were adorable.

"When we get home we should spar again Nozomin." Hanabi said, as she stretched her arms out.

"Yeah might as well." Hanabi said with a shrug.

"Also Miyoshi-san, Hyodle?"

"Yeah, Hyodo? Hyodle?" Kazunari said with a joking smile.

"I like it, we need a nickname for you too. How about... Rimi? Ri from Kazunari and Mi from Miyoshi!" Hanabi declared, and Kazunari smiled at that.

"Hanabi-onee you can't just go around nicknaming people." Nozomi scolded her, and Kazunari waved it off.

"It's fine with me. Rimi is pretty cute, just like you HanaHana." Kazunari said flirtatiously, to which Hanabi smiled back at.

"These two..."


	9. Chat in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it starts being wholesome but it ends up being weird as usual. Also a cameo by Izumida Azami in the rain, and Nozomi's himdereness.

"It's getting quite late, isn't it?" Nozomi pursed her lips. "We'll miss the last train if we stay here for too long."

"You're leaving?!" Taichi cried out, as crocodile tears pricked his eyes.

"Yeah we should head home. We have school tomorrow. See you there Nanao-san, Sumeragi-san, Hyodo-san." Hanabi said waving goodbye.

"Be sure to practice. First session is with the spring troupe tomorrow at 4:00, be late and you're doing pushups." Nozomi said threateningly.

"I see." Taichi looked sad at that but brightened up quickly at the notion that he'll see them again.

"Yes, See you!"

"Wait, you both are leaving, right?" Sakyo approached them, making both Nozomi and Hanabi look at each other in confusion before nodding to his words.

"Hyodo walk them to the station." Sakyo said to Juza, making him nod. "Wait! We can't bother you with that!" Nozomi didn't wish to bother them.

"Besides we can take care of ourselves, we're Martial art-"

"Martial artists or not, you're still teenage girls. Learn to depend on people and Besides we don't want a case on our shoulders when we've just dealt with Misumi's fifth trespassing case." Sakyo didn't seem like he'll change his opinion.

"What a man, Sakyo-nii!" Taichi looked moved in the background

As the three of them walked to the station, they weren't sure what to say.

"Hyodo-san. Why do you not want to fight?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"Well, I promised myself that if I became an actor I would stop fighting. So I'm sorry Hanabi-san, I won't fight you." Juza explained, and Hanabi puffed out her cheeks sadly.

"Hyodo... where have I heard that before.." Nozomi appeared deep in thought, and both Juza and Hanabi looked at her in confusion.

"Nozomin what are you thinking about?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"That's it! You were that elementary school play our parents forced us to go too! You were a tree right?" Nozomin somehow remembered the play all those years ago.

"Wait- you remembered that?" Juza asked in surprise.

"Oh! The tree! I remember that too! You were so stiff that I actually thought you were a real tree!" Hanabi said thoughtlessly, and Juza's gaze hardened.

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not."

"I'm sorry, Hyodo-San. She doesn't have much of a filter." Nozomi apologized for her sister.

"Well, even then, I still found myself liking theater." Juza said softly, with a nostalgic expression.

"Hey, you looked like a real tree. That's pretty good." Hanabi said trying to cover up her accidental misstep with her words.

"Hanabi-onee hush." Nozomi scolded her older sister who puffed her cheeks out in response.

"You're really good at acting Hyodo-san, you've improved a lot." Hanabi said, which earned her a glare from Nozomi that she ignored.

"Thanks Hanabi-san, but I still have a long way to go" Juza replied.

The conversation stopped at that, as they continued walking before they stopped infront of the station's entrance.

"We're here." Juza gave them a curt nod. "Get home safe." Nozomi nodded as she turned to leave but not before bowing to him. Hanabi reached into her bag, and handed him a piece of hard candy.

"It's not much, but I've seen you sneaking cake at school Hyodo-san." Hanabi said with a teasing smile. His face flushed bright red, he obviously did not want to talk about his sweet tooth. Hanabi bowed to him to thank him, and then the two siblings walked off. Juza popped the hard candy into his mouth and shrugged. What an odd pair of siblings

Nozomi and Hanabi sat down, waiting for the train to arrive.

"Hanabi-onee." Nozomi called out to her sister. "Hm?" Hanabi hummed in response, looking a little bit lost in thought. "Thank you."

"What are you thankin' me for?" Hanabi looked confused.

"I'm not sure, but I felt like saying it." Nozomi leaned to rest her head on her sister's shoulder and they stayed in that position for a bit until the train arrived. Sure, they were odd as they come, and they don't get along most of the time, but they're there for eachother all the time. And that's enough.

"Nozomin you're being weird." Hanabi said poking at her sister who glared at her in return.

"Nevermind Hanabi-onee. Let's just go home." Nozomi said with a sigh as she walked away.

"Huh? Nozomin are you mad?" Hanabi asked confused.

Nozomi just ignored her and entered the train, with heavy footsteps.

"Nozomin! Wait up for me!" Her sister rushed after her with a carefree and oblivious expression.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm actually related to you or not." Nozomi sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose before seating herself down in a nearby empty seat.Hanabi sat im the seat next to her and laid down on her shoulder.

“Of course you’re related to me! You’re my precious sister!” Hanabi exclaimed.

“Let’s go home Hanabi-onee.” Nozomin said blankly, not even acknowledging the compliment.

“Stop being a himedere!”

“I’m not a himedere!”

"You look like you've seen better days, Senpai." A boy with black hair that reached just barely above his shoulders and mesmerizing sea foam eyes stood under a nearby bus stop's roof to take shelter from the rain. A female with pale brown locks and spectacled golden eyes also stood under the bus stop with her hair sticking to her body due to being wet and her clothes defining her voluptuous figure.

"Izumida-kun." Nozomi nodded in greeting to him while shivering due to how wet she is and how the rain is pouring down. "When I went to my part time job, the store was closed and they forgot to tell me. And then as you can see, it started pouring down. So here I am , waiting in the rain for my sister to bring me an umbrella so we could go to practice together."

"Practice? I thought you were taking a break from Martial arts for a awhile, though."

"It's for a theater troupe, we're helping out a theater troupe with their action scenes." Nozomi clarified.

"Hm.." Azami nodded in understanding, and at that the conversation fell to a stop.

"I'm surprised, Izumida-kun. You've always avoided girls in school, yet you're here talking to me normally." Nozomi was curious about that, but that wasn't why she asked. She just couldn't handle the awkwardness and how this scenario was like one of those shoujo manga scenes she's read. And honestly, she loathed romance and shoujo manga, especially those cliche ones.

Azami was pretty surprised himself, he was awkward around girls and didn't really want get involved with them because they sometimes scare him. But here he was talking with the famous Akarui Nozomi, who is known for having some fans whose taste that run in the SM direction. Even though, her gaze is intimidating and there are rumors surrounding her of being a sadist, he's still talking to her normally most likely due to-

"You're not a girl? At least I don't see you as one."

The air grew tense at that, if Azami wasn't already cold due to the heavy rain and him being wet, then he's definitely freezing know due to the cold look Nozomi was giving him.

"Izumida-kun, I'll pretend that I didn't just hear that." Azami numbly nodded at that.

"Senpai, isn't that your sister?" Nozomi looked to where Azami is looking, only to see her sister from across the street with her clothes wet enough for them to be transparent, making her bra visible.

"I'm sorry, Izumida-kun, I've gotta go now. See you at school." She bid Azami farewell, as she muttered curses under her breath before rushing to her sister. Azami could see Nozomi bonked her sister on the head (he noticed that she was visibly shivering) then she took off her cardigan and put on her sister before they started to bicker.

Then Nozomi bonked her sister on the head again before she took the umbrellas from her sister's bag and they both walked off while still bickering under their umbrellas. 'What an odd pair of sisters', he mused, before picking up his phone to answer Sakoda who seemed to have come to pick him up.

"Oh! Remember how I applied for the job? Well guess what Nozomin!" Hanabi asked her eyes sparkling.

"Did you get the job?" Nozomi asked and Hanabi's large smile told Nozomi that she did.

"I'm happy for you Hanabi-onee. You sure you've recovered though?" Nozomi asked worried and Hanabi shook her head in response.

"Don't worry Nozomin, as your big sister I promise you I will be fine! Tomorrow is my first day, and Minagi-san said he'd be there, so that'll be fun." Hanabi said with a friendly smile.

"Let's go Hanabi-onee. We can't be late to a appointment we said not to be late for." Nozomi said, and Hanabi stuck her tongue out in a joking way as they drove to the MANKAI company building.

"Oh? Isn't that, NozoNozo-chan and HanaHana-chan?" A voice that both Hanabi and Nozomi recognized, called out to them while they walked to the Mankai company building.

"Miyoshi-San." Nozomi nodded her head in greeting at him with her usual intimidating gaze and dry tone.

"Heyo, Rimi!" Hanabi on the other hand, greeted Kazunari excitedly with a big toothy grin on her face as as she waved to him with her usual bubbly attitude.

"Hey HanaHana-chan, how you been?" Kazunari said smoothly, sliding next to her like he probably planned on sliding into her dm's later that day. Nozomi gave her older sister a glare but she ignored it.

"Hey, we're here to train the spring troupe today. Can you guide us there please?" Hanabi asked with her charismatic smile.

"Of course" Kazunari said with a wink, and the two siblings followed him.

"Hanabi-onee stop leading him on." Nozomi scolded, and Hanabi just smiled at her in return.

"Sorry Nozomin, it's fun~" Hanabi said jokingly.

"Oh! It's Sakkun!" Kazunari waved to a boy , with a youthful appearance and with red apple hair, who looked like he was in a rush.

"Oh, It's Sakuma-San." Nozomi nodded in greeting to him, but he didn't even notice both Kazunari and Nozomi because he ran up to the next corner of the street and disappeared from the group's view.

"He was probably rushing because practice is about to begin." Kazunari said carefreely.

"Is that so?! That's bad! Let's just run!" Hanabi took both Nozomi's and kazunari's hands in hers as the three started rushing to the MANKAI company building following after where Sakuya went.


	10. First Day Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the spring troupe plus Izumi almost die.

When they reached there, they showed up 2 minutes before 4. Everyone else was already there, and Hanabi beamed at them all.

"Hey you made it!" Izumi said cheerfully, and Nozomi nodded.

"Alright, let's start with some stretching, because we're going to run you ragged." Nozomi said, with an evil glint in her eye that made everyone except Hanabi gulp in fear. Hanabi smirked along with her younger sister.

"Welcome to a personal training session, brought to you by the Akarui sisters! I hope you enjoy" Nozomi said sadistically, and Sakuya laughed nervously.

"They're so dead" Kazunari whispered to Yuki. "I've seen the aftermath of Nozomi-san's work. I'll be surprised if they're still concious afterwards" Yuki said with a carefree shrug that told them he wasn't worred in the slightest.

"Let's begin with the basics~" Hanabi said with a sing song voice.

"Chigasaki-san, you haven't even been exercising for 10 minutes and you're already exhausted?" Nozomi crouched down to the fallen body of Itaru was was pretty winded.

"Well! I mean, adults have different bodies than you youngins so of course I would be pretty winded after doing twenty pushups." Itaru gave her a dry smile as he struggled to get up on his feet but Nozomi didn't feel any sympathy for him.

"Chigasaki-san, it's incredibly cringey for you to say 'youngins'" itaru nodded at that, knowing how cringey it was, even that 30-something yakuza wouldn't say it. "And don't even let me start on the fact that you just said was just an excuse, you probably just lack the stamina because you play games all day."

"Games are sports too, you know!" Itaru who seemed to be ticked off now, said. "No, they're not. Only gaming junkies like you would say that. But thankfully I've got enough training regimens that will put you back into shape."

Nozomi rebuted him unsympatheticly, before a smile appeared on her face, which she thought was reassuring but it is actually akin to a sadistic person's smile or a psychopathic smile. That smile forced Itaru to get up and back away as far as possible. Nozomi sighed at another failure of a smile before going back to the group that Hanabi was working with alongside itaru who still was far away from her.

"Come on Sakuma-san, I know you're stronger then that! If I can do 100 sit ups so can you!" Hanabi said, doing the sit ups next to him, encouraging him to go on. Sakuya was encouraged just by Hanabi's presence, and took her encouragement.

"Come on! 10 more! 91! 92!.." Hanabi chanted on.

"10 more seconds Minagi-san." Nozomi said as Tsuzure held a plank position, his face in sheer pain.

"You call those pushups Usui-san! I can do better pushups in my sleep!" Hanabi said, as she did pushups at lightning fast speed. Although both Nozomi and Hanabi were beginning to sweat, they pushed through and kept training.

"You guys are insane..." Izumi said, as she jogged in place (as per the sister's request).

"Chigasaki-san, you're not trying hard enough! Just do it!" Hanabi tried to motivate Itaru to continue doing the sit ups.

"Al-alright just let me rest for awhile-pant" Itaru looked pretty winded enough for him to pass out.

"Oh! This shit downs are tiring!" Citron said as he continued doing sit ups in incredible speed.

"Shit downs?" Nozomi didn't look impressed.

"He means sit ups." Tsuzure who had gotten out of the plank position said, before adding. "At least I hope so."

"Nice job all of you. Let's start with kicks now! Basic roundhouse kick." The so called basic kick was faster then any of them could've imagined, as she slammed the top of her foot into the target Nozomi was holding.

"Basic? Can we get it slower?" Tsuzure asked in confusion.

"Yeah.. you did that really fast..." Itaru said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Citron somehow replicated almsot exactly what Hanabi had done.

"What the hell?" Izumi asked, her hands on her knees in exhaustion.

"You're not raising your foot high enough, Try harder, Chigasaki-san." Nozomi held the target for Itaru.

"Even my boss wouldn't treat me this way!" Itaru shouted out as panted with sweat running down his forehead.

"Too bad, I'm not your boss. I'm just your trainer."

"Come on! Minagi-San! Hit me as hard as you can!" Hanabi tried to pump Tsuzure with her words before he hit the target with his foot. Izumi who was currently jumping on the rope, because the sisters told her so, let out a few words.

"I suddenly regret this."

"That was a good kick." Hanabi said. "But I know you can do it harder then that! Imagine me as your worst enenmy, and then kick me!" She declared. Tsuzure's determination solidifed, and he slammed his foot against the target.

"Perfect! Sakuma-san, you're up know!" Hanabai said, and Sakuya (although afraid) also did his best to hit the target.

"You're being outpreformed Chigasaki-san." Nozomi said cooly.

"Shut up Nozomi!" Itaru hissed back at her. Before Nozomi could retort back, a sound of a phone ringing came from her pocket.

"Excuse me, I'll be back in fifteen minutes. I have to do something." Nozomi put down the target before leaving with her phone as her expression sterned up.

"That must've been some kind of important call." Tsuzure was the first one to speak, as he stretched to relieve his muscles from stiffing up.

"That wasn't a call, that was just an event timer." Hanabi sighed. 

"Event timer?" Sakuya and Izumi looked confused as they sounded the word, and Masumi in the background was starting to fall asleep.

"Event timer. A timer used to know when your in-game energy or stamina has been filled up. It's especially important to use in an event." Citron explained in perfect Japanese for once.

"Should I be worried how you know that! And how do you know that otaku term and not other normal words like 'sit up'!" Tsuzure looked like he done and as he rebuted Citron. He then nudged Masumi to wake him up. (Because if he's going to deal with the sadistic Akarui sisters, then Masumi has to deal with them too. Especially because he's the lead.)

"But it's surprising, that Nozomi plays games. Especially mobage." Itaru said looking a bit interested, probably due to the fact that he finally knows that he could tease her with this and that she's a potential gaming partner.

"She plays a bit of those um... joshimuke and otome games, they're called I think? And I've seen her play shooter games and some fighting games. But most of her otaku lifestyle is spent on reading BL. Currently she's obsessed with this game where there are a lot of idol groups, she likes this group called valkyrie from it." Hanabi explained.

"Ah- so she's that type of otaku." Suddenly an evil smile appeared on Itaru's face. 'That fujoshi, he'll definitely get her.'

" I-Itaru-san! Your expression is becoming a little bit like Nozomi-San's." Tsuzure looked freaked out. 

"I'm back." Nozomi entered with her usual dry expression.

“Hey welcome back Nozomin!” Hanabi said with a smile. Nozomi nodded and, the lesson continued, or at least it was suppose to.

“Ah! Nozomi.” Itaru said with a friendly smile, but his eyes were one of malice. Nozomi could recognize something like that instantly and realized that Hanabi had told them all about her.... hobbies.

“Yeah. I play video games and real bl. It’s quite entertaining, is their something wrong with that,?” Nozomi said completely straightforward.

“Uh Nozomin is there something I missed here?” Hanabi asked as Itaru gave Nozomi his empty smile, and Nozomi gave her blank expression back.

“Hanabi-onee’s a trashy otaku as well. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Nozomi said, and Hanabi shrugged.

“Hey! At least I don’t like BL!” Hanabi grumbled to Nozomi.

“And you also like GL, your point?” Nozomi said with a sigh to her sister.

“Well GL is better. BL is stupid!” Hanabi exclaimed.

“Excuse me? BL is waaay better. Nobody cares about two girls, everyone wants two boys together.” Nozomi glared at her sister. Everyone watched the two siblings in shock as they started arguing whether Yuri or Yaoi was better.

"GL or BL! For it doesn't matter girls because you have leeched off one another!" Citron had carefree smile on his face as both girls stopped arguing as they stood to look at him with a wtf sort of expression.

"What the fuck." Nozomi gladly let her thoughts to be known which made Hanabi give her a look that said "control yourself"

"Citron!" Tsuzure chastised citron before looking at the girls with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, he still has trouble with Japanese at times. Anyways, I think he probably meant you have each other, and don't ask how I got that. I don't have an idea myself but somehow I've got a feel for these things after knowing him for this long."

"I feel a new sense of camaraderie between us, Minagi-San." Nozomi looked at him with understanding as he looked back at her with the same look.

"But I don't agree with both of you girls, obviously harems are better." Itaru spoke proudly, making Nozomi give him a look of disgust.

"I think you'll get along with Hanabi-onee, then. She likes to read weekly shounen jump and there are usually harem stories in shounen jump."

“Definitely! I love shounen jump!” Hanabi said her eyes sparkling. Everyone watched as the three of them weebed out about manga and anime.

“What the hell is with these three...” Tsuzure asked as they all began to have a deep conversation over whether Yuri on ice was a good anime or not.

“It was super slow paced!” Itaru exclaimed.

“But Viktor And Yuri are so cute!” Hanabi said puffing her cheeks out. “One of the few BL I can enjoy.”

"I have to agree with that. Viktor and Yuri's canon relationship is wholesome and beautiful." Nozomi said with an all too serious expression.

"Your expression is so serious, what's up with that?" Itaru gave her a teasing smile.

"I'm always serious. This is my regular face." Nozomi gave him curt reply with the same no-nonsense look.

"Well! Anyways! Let's get back to practice!" Izumi tried to get back to the main reason they were here for, no matter how grueling that hellish practice is.

"Oh that's true. Thank you for reminding us Tachibana-san." Hanabi said with a smile.


	11. Lost Currian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Izumi is lost and two different parties led by high class stamina monsters go to find her.

"Let's go for a run outside! I want two miles from all of you, don't stop!" Nozomi's sweet tone was the complete opposite of her sadistic grin.

"Let's go guys!" Sakuya cheered his teammates on, but nobody seemed to be as enthusiastic as he was.

"We'll run with you. If we can do this, so can you!" Hanabi declared, and Nozomi nodded.

"You are trying to kill us I swear..." Tsuzure said as the siblings smirked at each other.

"Let's go!" At Hanabi's enthusiastic shout, the spring troupe, the currian, and the two sisters went outside before they all started to run back and forth around the street.

"This- ugh- is tiring!" Itaru heavily panted as he ran behind the two girls, falling behind bit by bit due to his tiredness.

"Chigasaki-san, at this rate you'll never make it through the showtime. You should try harder."

"And I thought we could finally get along. But I guess I was wrong." Itaru grumbled but continued to push forward despite his lack of athletic ability and stamina.

"Wow! Tsuzure you are beating up with the two sadists that's amazing!" Citron looked impressed.

"Why do you have to make it sound so morbid! I assume you mean 'keeping up'!"

"That's the word!" Citron replied with a carefree smile as always.

"Anyways! It's because there's a lot of heavy carrying in some of my part time jobs, and a lot of my part time jobs require a lot of stamina." Tsuzure explained.

“Good on you Tsuzure! I knew you weren’t a weakling!” Hanabi said, as she grabbed his arm and tugged him even faster along with her.

“The rest of you need to keep up.” Nozomi said cooly.

“I’m... doing my best!” Sakuya said running himself ragged. Masami was silently in the middle of them, just running at a pace he could keep. Citron had god-like speed that matched Hanabi’s speed who was dragging Tsuzure with her.

“Wow! Im impressed Citron-San!” Hanabi said with a smile

"Of course for I am the fastest fucker in the spring troupe!" Citron looked proud for some reason.

"Fucker?" Nozomi's faces scrunched up in disgust yet again.

"He means runner! And Citron-San! Please stop making things sound so wrong!" Tsuzure said as sweat ran down his forehead ,obviously getting tired.

"Hey, where's the director?" Nozomi asked, looking around as she ran at top speed, but not seeing the director.

"We forgot the director!" At Hanabi's shout they all panicked. But what they didn't know was that, Izumi saw a curry bun stand on the way so she decided to take a break to try said curry buns. Such a currian she is.

“We can find her later, you all better not expect to get out of this without doing the full 2 miles!” Hanabi declared, and Itaru groaned.

“Come on old man, Citrons as old as you are and he’s still faster.” Nozomi said with a smirk that told Itaru she was taking enjoyment in his suffering.

“Shut up Nozomi. Citron is not a normal human being, I am.” Itaru grumbled, and Nozomi shrugged.

“Come on Sakuya!” Hanabi cheered on the exhausted boy. She grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder so he could lean on her as they ran.

“T... Thank you.... Hanabi-san.” Sakuya wheezed out as he gladly took her assistance in the run.

"Let's go! Hey! Where did Usui-san go too!?" Hanabi, who had just noticed the disappearance of Masumi, looked shell shocked.

"I think he probably went to look for the director." Tsuzure averted his eyes, knowing how Masumi is when it comes to the director.

"I'll go look for him, then. I'm the co-lead for this play, afterall." Itaru said as he sighed.

"You're probably just saying this to get out of running." Nozomi said this as if she expecting it.

"I agree with Nozomin, Chigasaki-san. You're not getting out of this run." Hanabi said, cracking her knuckles threateningly. Sakuya was still dying and leaning against the bubblegum haired female.

"You people..." Tsuzuru said panting, out of energy as he sat down. Hanabi and Nozomi were almost completely fine, as they both drank some water.

"Why are you so fired?" Citron tilted his head as he looked at his fellow troupe mates while he ran.

"Tired.. you mean?" Itaru who laid down under the shade once they stopped he panted as he looked like he was preparing for his death. "It's probably because we're normal human beings unlike those two high-stamina monsters. They're like the last boss who never runs out of HP."

"Gotta agree with that one, Itaru-San." Tsuzure gulped down his water out of his water bottle, emptying in seconds.

"You people just don't exercise enough." Nozomi shook her head.

"Monsters? Hey!" Hanabi marched over to Itaru and grabbed him by his shirt. Although Hanabi was short, a lot shorter then Itaru, the anger in her posture told him that she meant business. "Say that to my face Chigasaki!" Hanabi shouted puffing her cheeks out. Although she was angry, she was more an... adorable angry then anything.

"Hanabi-onee you're not intimidating." Nozomi said blankly, and Hanabi waved her arms angrily.

"That's so mean! Sakuma-san Nozomin is bullying me!" Hanabi said, hugging the redhead with crocodile tears.

"These two sisters are so weird!" Citron looked as if he just realized that.

"And you just realized that?!" Tsuzure did his straightman routine with Citron as usual, as he sighed.

"W-Wait! Hanabi-San! This isn't proper!" Sakuya panicked with a red face.

It's an unspoken rule to respect people's boundaries but for Hanabi that sort rule does not exist. Nozomi trotted over to Hanabi with heavy footsteps, her eyes flashed dangerously as her expression sharpened before she pushed her sister off sakuya and gestured for her sister to sit on her knees for the upcoming lecture on respecting other people's boundaries Hanabi is going to receive. Nozomi stood infront of Hanabi, who sat down on her knees, with a scary expression as she lectured her.

"It's like Nozomi-San is the older sister!" Sakuya spoke with an awed expression.

"More like a mother if you ask me. Just a whole different type than Omi's motherness." Itaru said looking at the odd sisters' dynamic with a wry smile.

"Anyways.." Itaru's eyes grew serious. "You guys know what to do, right?"

The other guys nodded to Itaru with as much seriousness as possible.

"Let's go!" Itaru raised his hand in to the air.

"Rock, paper, scissors! The pair that matches will go with Hanabi and the pair that doesn't match will go with Nozomi!"

When they threw out their symbols Sakuya and Tsuzure both had paper, Itaru had rock, and Citron had scissors. Sakuya and Tsuzure went with Hanabi while Itaru and Citron went with Nozomi. They had to sprint to catch up with the siblings, who each were far ahead of them.

"Tachibana-san! Usui-san!" Hanabi's voice rang out loudly. "Where are you guys?" "The hell! She's running, screaming, and not out of energy?" Tsuzure complained, as Tsuzure ran himself ragged keeping up with him.

"Hanabi-San is really amazing!" Sakuya tried his best to be positive as he panted, running out of breath as his pace slowed down.

"Yeah. Almost as amazing as those op isekai protagonists that can apparently do anything, or as Itaru-san said." Tsuzure frowned.

"Isekai protagonists? I think Citron-san said something before about a harem isekai or something. I didn't understand what that was though."

"Sakuya, that's-"

Tsuzure looked as if he aged a hundred years at that. The poor boy was being corrupted! First the devil sisters and now Sakuya being corrupted! What's next? The company going into debt again?! Actually he shouldn't jinx it.

"Oi! Nozomi! Wait up!" Itaru tried to catch up to Nozomi, but the distance between them grew, as he cursed out his luck in his head for having to follow Nozomi. 'That damn Stamina monster! It's like someone maxed up her entire physical abilities and forgot the empathy aspect!' Itaru thought frustrated.

On the other hand, Citron was about to catch up to Nozomi.

"Koizomi, please wait up for Itaru and I!" Citron's calling somehow made Nozomi stop before turning around with a dark expression.

"Who you callin' Koizomi! I get it I'm short! And I'm even shorter than a Blastoise! But that doesn't mean that you should call me chibi Koizomi who can't reach her own shoe locker!" Itaru who had finally reached Nozomi broke into a fit of laughter but Citron stood next to him cowering.

"So you're shorter than a pokemon? Good to know, chibisuke!" He gave her a teasing smile which made her gaze even more terrifying.

“Chigasaki-san.” Nozomi’s face told Citron he was about to be a witness to murder.

“Take that back right now.”

“Aww is the chibisuke angry?” Itaru asked teasingly. Nozomi was about to punch Itaru but then remembered what her father had said.

‘Nozomi, Hanabi. I’m teaching you martial arts so you can protect yourself. Never hurt others without a true reason to.’

She dropped her fist and kept running. Ignoring Itaru’s words. Nozomi ran and ran, passing by pedestrians and roads. She ran as she screamed in her heart. As the wind blew by past her, with her long ash brown hair flowing in the wind. Not in the way that those hair product commercials make it out to be of course. It was flowing and hitting her face, making her even more irritated. Feeling out of air, she reached the riverbank with the sunlight glistening on the water. She dropped to her knees, finally giving in to her tiredness.

"Nozomi!" Citron's voice coming from behind her had alarmed her. She turned towards him preparing to shout at him while being her usual himedere self but stopped once she spotted Itaru being carried bridal style by citron.

"Ah. Citron-san." Nozomi said with a nod. Itaru had basically gone unconscious in his arms, probably from exhaustion.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Nozomi looked back towards the loud voice.

"That sounds like Hanabi-onee."

"Well ,let us go!" Citron cheerfully said, and the three of them took off towards the loud noise.


	12. Gang Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where a waifu war happens, a fight with a cameo of animal-named gangsters somehow fits in all of this, and once again the sisters prove that they're insane.

Hanabi was holding her left arm with her right hand , with fresh bruises covering her face. Tsuzure, Sakuya, and Usui were standing in front of Izumi protectively.

Standing in front of them was what could only be assumed to be a gang, although three were already on the ground knocked out.

"Nozomin! Thank god you're here. I need your help in taking out the rest of them." Hanabi said, and Nozomi took a stand next to her older sister.

"Hanabi-onee how do you always get into fights?" Nozomi asked her sister with a sigh.

"Huh? There's more of them! God, all for a stupid brown haired bitch!" One of them grumbled, and Nozomi interpreted enough from the context.

"Hey! Don't talk like that about Tachibana-san!" Hanabi shouted at them.

"Hanabi-san let's just go- you already knocked out three." Izumi protested.

The gang member who was closest to Nozomi, stood in front of her smirking arrogantly.

"Anyways, it's not like this ugly short bitch could do anything." That made Nozomi's glare harden .

"Whaddya just say?!"

"You dare glare at me, bitch! Have this!" The gang member pulled raised his hand and slapped her making Nozomi's bangs to shadow her eyes as she trembled.

"Nozomi-san!" Sakuya who was done shouted out to her once he saw her tremble, worrying for her.

"Hanabi-onee, he just hit me, right?" Nozomi questioned, her voice quivering.

"That he did." Hanabi said, a knowing smirk on her face. Maybe out of confidence, maybe out of amusement.

"Oi! You dare ignore the great capybara of velodo way!" He bellowed at them, and Hanabi raised an eyebrow in judgement. What a stupid name.

"Never heard of you and that's just a horrible title. Moving on from that, everything that follows that hit is considered self defense, right Hanabi-onee?" Nozomi said, speaking Hanabi's thoughts for her.

"That's right!" Hanabi grinned at Nozomi.

"What are you saying! Besides, do you have problems with Capybaras! Respect capybaras you bitch! They're strong, cute and coo-"

"Shut up with your damn Capybaras!" Nozomi cried out as she punched him with her might, knocking him down, while still trembling but the look on her face and the flame in her eyes said it all. She wasn't trembling because she was afraid. She trembling out of anger.

"Kaki bara-San is down! And he was our strongest fighter! What do we do!" One of the other guys, who wasn't knocked down and seemed lik an underling or one of those weak starter bosses, panicked.

"Wait, his name is Kaki Bara? Maybe that's why he likes capybaras? Probably due to it sounding similar to his name." Hanabi nodded to herself as if it all made sense.

"Oh! That makes sense!" The underling looked as if he understood something that he couldn't get from a long time.

"You idiot! Don't just stand there! Attack them!" Another guy who looked like a middle-class boss shouted, making the entire gang attack the two girls.

"You really and to go and anger all of them.” Hanabi said with a laugh, as she kicked one of them away.

Although Hanabi was short, she had really long legs that allowed her to ward off her attackers while still staying mostly safe. Hanabi was faster on her feet then Nozomi was, but she didn’t have as much power. One punch, and he was on the ground. Nozomi when angry was scary, but Nozomi when angry and fighting was horrifying.

“The hell? How are we losing to two chibisuke’s?” One of them asked as another two hit the floor. By themselves, Nozomi and Hanabi were formidable opponents. Together, they were almost unstoppable.

“Wait- those are the Akarui-sisters!” One of them shouted.

“The blue haired bitch is Hanabi and the brown haired bitch is Nozomi!” One of them explained.

“No way-“ before he could continue, Hanabi took the offensive and punched him straight in the gut. Nozomi followed up with a kick to the ribs, and another was down.

"Chibisuke this and Chibisuke that! Besides you keep calling us bitches! Don't you have another insult for us! Your vocabulary really doesn't extend to anything other than that, does it?!" Nozomi glared at them at she elbowed another one who came from behind her.

"Haaaaaaa! She's really scary! She's most likely a dominatrix S queen like the rumors say!" One of them backed away as he had second thoughts about facing them.

"Oi! You're not thinking of running away are ya, Niwa Tori!" The guy who seemed to be a high level boss glared at the guy who was hesitating.

"Of course not, Kurumizawa Risu-banchou!" The gangster who was hesitating earlier steeled his expression.

"Kurumi Risu? Niwa Tori? What's up with these guys and their names? Is this what they call KiraKira names?" Hanabi lost focus for a moment but quickly regained once said squirrel man attacked her only for her to dodge and throw a roundhouse kick at him.

"Maybe the next one would be, Sadoru Uma or something." Nozomi digged her foot in the ground before adding pressure to to it and then kneeing another guy in the stomach, which was the last guy.

“Sound about right Nozomin.” The two of them had taken them all down.

“They’re right. You are a dom.” Hanabi snickered which earned her an elbow to the side from Nozomi.

“Ah- Hanabi-San! Nozomi-San! Are you okay?” Izumi asked the two sisters. “Sorry... I got you guys into a fight..”

“It’s fine Tachibana-San.” Hanabi said with a friendly smile. “We can’t get in legal trouble! That’s considered self defense!”

“Wow. Never expected them to be so strong!” Sakuya exclaimed.

"Hanabi-san literally took down Banri and then took down three on her own. That's got to be a testament to her strength at least." Izumi sweatdropped at the bruise-covered female.

“I’m slightly terrified...” Tsuzure mumbled chuckling nervously. That didn’t even appear to be hard to them, what was with these two stamina freaks?

"Say.." Hanabi looked over to Citron. "Why are you carrying Chigasaki-San like a princess?"

"That's a good question but before we get to that-" Nozomi pulled out her phone and took multiple pictures of princess Itaru with a smile that looked way too terrifying.

"Director, are you alright?" Masumi who was bruised all over from protecting Izumi looked over to her as he supported by Sakuya.

"I'm alright, Masumi-kun. I'm sorry for troubling you guys. I went on my own to treat myself to Curry buns because I couldn't resist the temptation. So I'm really sorry." Izumi bowed to them as she looked sad.

"Hey don't worry Tachibana-san." Hanabi said with a smile, as she rubbed the bruise on her face.

"Did you even get that from fighting?" Nozomi asked her sister crossing her arms, and Hanabi gave an awkward chuckle.

"Umm... I fell while running..." Hanabi said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"She tripped over a planter!" Sakuya exclaimed, and Hanabi's face flushed bright red.

"Were you even looking infront of you?" Nozomi sighed. "Anyways, what should we do with the knocked down animal-themed gangsters? Should we just leave them here and run for it?"

"That's pretty heartless, don'tcha think so, Nozomin?" Itaru ,who was staring at Nozomi with a half smile while he was still carried bridal-style by Citron, said to Nozomi.

"It was a suggestion. Also since when you were awake?" Nozomi looked at him suspiciously.

"Since the Chestnut Squirrel and Chicken guys part. Also, delete the photo you took of me." Itaru looked pretty comfortable in Citron's arms and didn't even try to move from his place.

"No Itaru. I will not delete this photo." Nozomi said with a smirk on her face that told Itaru he was screwed if he didn't do something.

"Oi! Delete it Nozomi." Itaru told her, with a glare.

"You wish you trashy otaku." Nozomi responded with an equally angry glare.

While the two were arguing, Hanabi reached into her purse, and took out some medical bandages. Humming to herself, she began wrapping the worst of the wounds, and putting Band-Aids over the small cuts and bruises.

"Hanabi-san what are you doing?" Izumi asked which Hanabi gave a mysterious smile too.

"That's nice of you Hanabi-san." Tsuzure said, glad to know that the two sisters were not completely insane.

Somehow the argument between Itaru and Nozomi turned to a waifu war.

"Like I said! Asuka is a top tier waifu! While Rei is just plain!"

"It seems like your taste is way too awful. Rei is a great character with lots of depth and she's cute."

"Well! Asuka has lots of depth too! And she's plenty cute!" The two glared at eachother with the air crackling between them.

"Now, Now, you two. It's obvious that Mari is the better one." Citron butted in, making both of them look at him emotionalessly.

"I'm leaving, I ain't going along with this bullshit." Nozomi went towards the Hanabi and helped her bandage the rest of the boys. Itaru looked toward Citrom who was smiling proudly for some reason, then towards Nozomi who left. After contemplating for a couple of seconds, he had Citrom release him and went after Nozomi, As he muttered under his breath.

"I ain't tolerating shit-tier waifu stans today. I'm too sober for this shit."

"Pft. You called him a trashy otaku when you're one yourself." Hanabi snickered at Nozomi who elbowed her in the side.

"Let's go back." Izumi said, and they all began to walk back to the MANKAI company building.

"You're not free from running yet by the way." Hanabi said warningly.

"No...."

At that they all ran to the MANKAI dorm together. With the sisters and Citron's monster speed, Tsuzure's very done self, Izumi who is very tired and who tried to hold herself back from trailing off the path, Masumi who was mostly just staring at Izumi the whole way, and Itaru who was on the verge of death once they reached the Mankai company dorm, they all finally arrived at the dorm with someone new to the sisters to greet them


	13. Demon Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it's suddenly wholesome which is even weirder than when the fanfiction is on crack.

"Ah- So you're finally back, huh?" An old man who looked like a Yakuza was there in front of the dorm's entrance.

"Yu-zo pant-san." Sakuya tried to greet him but he was out of breath.

"Why do you all look like you just came out of a war or something?" Yuzo raised his eyebrows at them. Itaru was being carried by Citron piggy back style Tsuzure was leaning on Citron. While Izumi was leaning on masumi with her eyes spinning. And sakuya looked on the verge of kneeling over as he was leaning on Hanabi. "And who are these girls?!"

"They're demons from hell." Itaru who couldn't feel his legs spoke out.

"Oh! Shush you!" Nozomi shushed him.

"But, why are you here Yuzo-san?" Tsuzure asked him.

"To look after your new play of course! And I've been waiting and in front of this door and knocking on it for 15 minutes and no one's been answering." Yuzo said as if was something obvious.

"Are you seriously that free? Besides if no one answered why didn't you just leave or at least call us on the phone." Tsuzure couldn't help but do his straight man routine again.

"Your retorts are weaker than usual, Tsuzure." Citron looked at him in concern.

"That's not important! And why are you concerned about that and not about how I'm about to literally collapse!" Tsuzure did his Straight man routine again but his retorts were stronger this time.

"Oh! There it is!" Citron who didn't seem tired at all smiled.

"Anyways, why are you guys looking like you're on the verge of death? You didn't answer that question. And who are these girls? Your groupies or something?"

"Hiii I'm Hanabi Akarui and this is my little sister Nozomi Akarui!" Hanabi said with a friendly smile. Nozomi nodded in response.

"These two..." Izumi sweatdropped. While everyone else was dying, the two were acting like everything was perfectly fine.

"Demons I tell you demons. Nozomi steal's people's hopes and dreams, Hanabi steals people's life force." Itaru grumbled. "Like a pair of villains in an rpg."

"Trashy otaku." Nozomi grumbled.

"Don't even start you two!" Hanabi shouted.

"Well! I'm sure that our action scenes will be better after this!" Sakuya tried to be positive.

"So pure, Sakuya! You should get away from those demons before you get corrupted." Itaru was moved my Sakuya's pure energy. So was Izumi it would seem.

"What a good boy you are Sakuya! And I have to agree with you on that one."

"What a cutie" Hanabi said with a smile, as she hugged the redhead.

"I- ah- um!" Sakuya's face turned bright red and Nozomi glared at Hanabi.

"Hanabi-onee. What did I tell you about boundaries?" Nozomi demanded, and Hanabi gave her normal cheeky smile back at Nozomi.

"Hey! Do not infect our precious child!" Itaru said, and Hanabi snickered.

"Precious child...? You're such a boomer Chigasaki-san."

"And you're such a zoomer." Itaru retorted back.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Hanabi smiled proudly.

"Right, so I take it whatever happened between you and those weirdo duo, it helped you out with acting. But I'll be the judge of that." Yuzo grinned at them.

"You don't mean you expect us to act out the entire script for you after that hellish training! First the demon sisters, now demon coach." Tsuzure blurted out in surprise before groaning and feeling a migraine kick in.

"Ah Tsuzure-san!" Hanabi dashed to the kitchen.

"Where is she going?" Izumi questioned, as she dodged a hug from Masumi. It took her no less then a minute to get back, and she was holding an ice cold coffee, which she put to Tsuzure's forehead.

"Take care of yourself" Hanabi said with her normal charismatic smile.

"Thanks Hanabi-san." Tsuzure mumbled, as he put it to his forehead to try and calm down.

"Alright, enough with this. Let's get acting." Yuza said, as he pushed them all inside.

"Demon coach and demon siblings... they're probably related..."

The group reached the practice room, with the demon sister, Izumi, and Yuzo standing to the side as the boys started acting and getting into their roles.

"I hope this pays off.. we've barely started training." Hanabi whispered to Nozomi, who nodded in return.

"I hope so too." Nozomi said with a sigh.

"Anyways! Let's start boys!" Izumi tried to pump even though she knew how tired they were, given that she had to exercise too. But the boys still didn't seem that motivated.

"If you do it perfectly you won't have to suffer through that hellish training again!" That somehow got them fired up and she knew why. Hanabi and Nozomi watched as the boys acted out their scenes. It wasn’t bad, in fact it was quite good, but then the action scenes came along.

“Nozomin I’m scared.....” Hanabi whispered, and Nozomi shushed her.

"Death penalty!" Citron waved his hand up, pointing towards Masumi with a glare.

"I don't understand-" Masumi protested.

"Death penalty!" Citron bellowed out, as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"INTO THE JAIL!" A booming roar came from Citron.

"Alice!" The Tsuzure spinted in, taking down one of the guards and shoving them aside.

"Professor?" Tsuzure grabbed Masumi's arm, and dragged him out, before fighting an invisible guard, reminiscent of Nozomi's fight. After he took down the guard, and he dashed off as well.

"That was a huge improvement!" Hanabi whispered to Nozomi with surprise.

"I guess these guys could do it once they put in some work." Nozomi was visibly impressed, and a bit proud in a sense of how a teacher is proud after seeing their students surpass them.

"Hah.. these guys are on a whole another level from their first play, they still need some work though. A whole lot of it." Yuzo also looked impressed with their action scenes. Behind them, Izumi raised a fist due to having people compliment her boys. She's proud of them too.

"Damn right they do." Hanabi said with a smile that told them that she was proud. "You guys can rest for today. Nozomin and I will be back tomorrow. Get some rest, drink some water and electrolytes, and tomorrow we'll begin with actual self defense techniques." Hanabi said with a polite nod.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to stay for dinner? I want to compensate you in at least some way." Izumi asked, and both girls looked at each other.

"I guess if it's for compensation it's fine." Nozomi caved, and Hanabi smiled.

"Yay! Fushimi-san's food!" Hanabi cheered, jumping into the air. One time eating it, and she already was addicted to Omi's food.

"I guess we could go with mayonnaise and bread crusts meal for a day." Nozomi nodded.

"No, seriously, that isn't a meal!" Tsuzure went back to his straightman routine making the group look towards each other before they all laughed together. Both the girls haven't experienced such warm feelings before, at first they weren't sure how to take those warm invitations and kind smiles but they now they are starting to get used to it.

"I guess whoever those weirdos are they managed to make good changes to the company." Yuzo had a faint smile on his face, making Izumi nod and grin happily. "But"

'There's always a but with you,' Izumi thought as she sighed inwardly but kept on listening.

"Sometimes change isn't always a good thing. And bringing other people to this could disrupt the work place's atmosphere. I've seen it happen." Izumi didn't know what he meant by that but she had a feeling that he was talking about the old troupe's days. Izumi looked determined as she replied.

"I'll make sure nothing of sort happens."

“Sankaku!” Misumi has collected several triangle shaped objects, and was doing some sort of dance around them. Tenma and Yuki were sitting on the couch arguing, and Muku was kinda awkwardly sitting there in a ‘Please don’t get me involved’ way.

“Sankaku Sankaku!” Hanabi cheered, joining Misumi. Yuki and Tenma stopped arguing, and Yuki let out a sigh.

“Triangle aliens.” Both Yuki and Nozomi said in unison. Both nodded at each other, understanding each other’s pain.

“Hey there Nozomi, Hanabi.” Azuma said, entering the scene as well.

“Azuma-kun!” Hanabi cheerfully said, as if they were old friends. Soon enough, Tasuku, Tsumugi, Homare, And entered behind Azuma.

“Where’s Fushimi-San?” Nozomi asked tilting her head sideways.

“He’s our getting groceries.” Sakyo entered as well, and the air seemed to turn cold. Everyone was afraid of Sakyo to some degree, they could tell that. "Actually, you two, didn't happen to get in a fight with some wannabe gangsters did ya?" Sakyo looked at both Hanabi and Nozomi expectantly.

"Hey Sakyo-san I-" Izumi was about to go in to defend them but one cold glare from Sakyo stopped her. The girls were oddly quiet about this. Both of them knew where this was going. It was always the same thing with half asses apologies and people distancing themselves from them.

"You two got into a fight with some low rank thugs that got taken in for attacking you. Thankfully due to the director's help you got off of it without your record being stained due to her telling the cops you did it to protect her." The room was quiet to the point that you could vaguely here the sound of the old clock, that was hanging on the wall, ticking. Hanabi swallowed as she felt herself getting jittery, Nozomi who was next her took her sister's hand into her own to sooth her nerves and even her own bubbling emotions.

"You did well. You both were strong." Both girls blinked, raising their heads to meet Sakyo's kind gaze.

"You girls must have been used to fighting to survive but it seems you don't want to do it than any other person. You're used to taking care of yourselves. But you're both young, you should be like other kids and have fun as you goof around. Not worrying about how to save money so you could buy groceries for dinner. That's why The Director and I talked about it and decided this for you. You're both kids, depend on adults a little bit well ya? It's not healthy for you both to carry the weight of everything on your shoulders."

Sakyo gave them two envelopes and two ID like cards with their names on them and the title "Mankai Company's action choreographer" on both of the cards.

Seeing the girls' hesistance, Kazunari decided to jump on the emotional bandwagon.

"You know! I designed the cards to fit what I think your image is like! HanaHana's card has a little firework-like patterns while NozoNozo's card has little cat silhouettes!"

"I would really like to work with you both!" Sakuya smiled brightly towards them.

"With you both in, then that means we get to have a rematch!" Banri grinned at them.

"I'm not sure what to say But- I think it will be quiet fun with you two around!" Tsumugi smiled at them warmly. The sisters both then look at Tenma who hadn't spoken at all.

"Take a hint, hack! And say something heartwarming!" Yuki hit him on the back of his head making Tenma turn to him to say something back but stopped himself midway and turned back to the girls.

"You two may be a pair of mismatched weirdos. But that means that you'll fit right in with this bunch." Sakyo then spoke again, this time with a gentle tone.

"This is of course up to you, it's alright if you refuse." Both girls exchanged look with their eyes getting watery. They both quickly blinked away the tears and bowed while saying. "We'll be in your care!"


	14. Overwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Itaru and Nozomi almost throw hands defending their overwatch mains, but not after having a sappy rom com moment that they both hated.

"Nozomin I've never felt so special in my life!" Hanabi said, hugging her sister who begrudgingly accepted.

"Congrats NozoNozo, HanaHana." Kazunari said with a wink, and Hanabi smiled at him.

"Thanks Rimi! It'll be fun working with you." Hanabi said with a smirk, which earned her a smack from Nozomi.

"Hey! Dinner's ready!" Omi called from the kitchen.

"FUSHIMI-SAN I LOVE YOU AND YOUR FOOD!" Hanabi cheered happily, dashing to the kitchen.

"That idiot seriously has no manners." Nozomi's face darkened as she was about to rush after her to scold her but was stopped by Itaru who carried a serious expression.

"Nozomi, a moment." Nozomi nodded as she was led by him to the porch. They both stood watching the sun set with a very awkward mood over them. The mood was getting weirder and weirder. if Nozomi didn't know any better, she would think she was in a sappy rom com that's way too cheesy and tropey to get good reviews. Nozomi clicked her tongue as she began, deciding to sweep this awkward mood under the rug and leave it there to rot forever.

"So, Chigasaki-san. What can I do for you?" As she stared up ahead, she could see from the corner of her eyes that Itaru rubbed the back of his head as his ears reddened. To hell with this mood, she's definitely going to get rid of this rom com-like scenario no matter what! "You know, Chigasaki-san , I think my sister without me will most likely destroy the dorm so we should get back before-"

Before she could continue her sentence, Itaru's voice cut her off. 

"I'm sorry."

Nozomi turned to look at him in surprise, due to her not expecting this, only to see him staring at her with earnest eyes. "For what?" Nozomi asked him, finding herself going with mood even though she still hated it.

"For teasing you back then. Even though I meant it as a joke, i could tell that it hurt you. For that, i apologize." Itaru turned his face away, to look at the fading sun that was barely visible anymore. Nozomi stared at him for a few moments before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"What's this! Seriously! This the funniest thing ever with you acting like a Male lead from one of those cliche shoujo manga that are way too past their time! You're seriously way too funny, Chigasaki-san!" Itaru's abashed demeanor switched over as he began scowling. 

"That's it! This is the last time I'll be sentimental! Guess I was right! This sentimental shit doesn't suit me at all! And stop laughing! It isn't that funny! Besides where did your ogre like expression go? I guess you can laugh like a normal teenage girl afterall!"

"Sorry." Nozomi stopped laughing as she removed her raised her glasses to wipe away a few stray tears that appeared from laughing too hard before setting her glasses back to their place.

"But.. thank you." Nozomi gave him a real smile even though it was barely visible due to how small it was. His eyes widened once he saw his heartfelt expression. Inside, he was cursing the rom com atmosphere once he felt it too. 

"I'm glad you thought of my feelings. Even though that apology was incredibly embarrassing, I'll take it." Itaru smiled a bit relieved at that. "But, that still doesn't mean that I like you." Of course she was going to say something like that. But itaru nevertheless smiled. She wouldn't be herself if she hadn't said that, right? 

"Right back at you, Nozomi."

"Nozomin~ You got a booyyyyfriend?" Hanabi asked teasingly exiting the building and joining them, which Nozomi glared at her at. Itaru was an adult for one, and she was also not interested in him in the slightest. To her, he was just an annoying bug.

"Shut up Hanabi-onee." Nozomi hissed at her.

"Come on you two. Let's go eat." Omi told Hanabi and Nozomi, who followed after him.

"Fushimi-san please teach me how to cook. Your cooking is delicious!" Hanabi asked earnestly, as she happily munched on her food.

"Alright Hanabi-san. You can help me cook dinner tomorrow!" Omi said, and Hanabi smiled at him.

While that was happening, fell asleep once more, and once again landed on Hanabi's shoulder. She smiled at the white haired marshmallow child, and stroked his hair humming to herself. At this point, Nozomi had given up on trying to make Hanabi have boundaries.

"Itaru-san, it's time isn't it?" Banri approached Itaru who was next to her with ambiguous wording and an oddly serious look.

"That's right." Itaru nodded, looking as serious as Banri. Nozomi who was next to them was about to walk away from this serious conversation that seemed to be way too weird for her liking. But Itaru dragged her into the conversation despite her face which screamed I-aint-going-along-with-this-shit.

"Ahh- Nozomi, do you wanna join in?"

"Join in? In what?" Nozomi tried to control her expression from looking like she's about to murder someone but she utterly and completely failed in her attempt.

"What a face." Itaru snickered, making Nozomi's expression harden even more. After he stopped laughing at her, he looked at her with a large smile that would've been considered a princely and a refreshing smile if it weren't for what he said next.

"For getting into the top 100 in the new OW event. We're going to do what it takes to do that. We're also livestreaming it, so you have to pick an nickname for the anonymity. How about 'murderous face'? That sounds like it would suit you?" He said that last sentence with a teasing tone and smile, making Nozomi's affection meter reach -100.

"Itaru I will hand your ass to you in overwatch." Nozomi said coldly, and Itaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that a challenge Nozomi?" He asked, smirking at her, which just pissed her off even more.

"Damn right it is you trashy otaku." Nozomi glared at him, which he shrugged at. Banri raised an eyebrow at the two of them, who were glaring at each other with murderous intent.

"Sankaku! Hanabi-tan look!" Misumi cheered, as he handed Hanabi a triangle onigiri. Hanabi smiled back at him.

"Thanks Misumi-kun." Hanabi said with a smile at him, as she did her best not to wake the sleeping marshmallow child.

"Wow, you're probably garbage at OW. You main Reaper? Of course, no aim no brain." Nozomi said rolling her eyes at Itaru.

"Coming from an Echo main, you can shut up." Itaru replied, and the glaring continued.

"You two should both calm down, we're competing on the same team to get into the 100, you know?" Banri tried to calm both of them down. The both turned to him with eyes as predatory as a lion.

"Shut up Mercy main!"

"Hey! In my defense I main her when there are no healers in the team!" Now Banri was as heated as them.

"You all need to chillax, DPS and healer mains ew." Hanabi said jokingly, which caused all three of them to glare at her.

"Shut up you Zarya main!" Nozomi told her, and Hanabi shrugged as she stroked Hisoka's head.

"Hey, at least I don't constantly need to be protected, Banri-kun. I also don't get one shot by a sniper, Itaru-kun, Nozomin." Hanabi said sticking her tongue out.

"You can't even aim properly as Zarya even though you main her! So at least we're able to play as those characters well enough!" Nozomi tried to defend them through gritted teeth.

"What the hell are those otaku talking about?" Tsuzure furrowed his eyebrows at them.

"But does that mean that Nozomi-san and Hanabi-san are gamers too? Maybe they'll get along with Banri-kun and Itaru-san then!" Muku tried to be positive but his positivity went down the drain once they get into an even more heated argument about FPS shooter games.

"What do you mean? I can beam down DPS and Healers like you easily!" Hanabi scoffed, and Itaru sighed.

"Yeah, but I melt you as reaper." He told her with a scowl.

"Hey! You all would be dead without your support!" Banri butted in, glaring at them as he defended his main.

"Please, Echo has the most fun kit. You all choose the most boring characters." Nozomi rolled her eyes.

"May I add? I love to play all roles! I do however main Moira, because she is quite the amazing support and dps!" Citron said, and Tsuzure stared at him with the most confused look on his face.

"All these trashy otakus..." Yuki said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up! Citron-san! Your Moira is basically Ana on training wheels!" Nozomi growled.

"But M-Moira is-" Citron backed off at the predatory eyes of Banri, Itaru, Hanabi and Nozomi that looked way too scary for comfort.

"Citron-san. You shouldn't associate yourself with those monsters." Tsuzure whispered as he dragged Citron away from the pack of vipers

"Everyone let's eat." Omi said, as he broke up the argument.

"You guys need to calm down. It's just a game." Izumi sighed, and they all begrudgingly ate there food.

"Tch. You guys are a disgrace to Overwatch players." Nozomi scoffed.

"Say that again Nozomi. I dare you." Itaru glared at her.

"You guys, your director said to calm down." Sakyo's glare shut them all up.

"Damn that guy.. what a yakuza!" Nozomi muttered under her breath before she put the food in her mouth and experienced pure bliss that was eating omi's delicious grub.

"Sakyo-san, we should spar sometime." Hanabi said as she munched down on Omi's food happily. "Ohmygod this food is delicious! Thank you so much Fushimi-san!"

Nozomi watched her older sister happily much down on the food. It was like one giant family, a really nice giant family.

"Spar?" Sakyo asked, raising an eyebrow at Hanabi, and he just shook his head.


	15. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Sakuya is bright as the sun and Sakyo is a downer as usual.

The meal consisted of chargrilled mackerel with sweet and sour beetroot, tomato soup with basil, and the main dish was crab linguine with chili and parsley. Nozomi only had Omi's meals two times but she had just now realized that she can't go without it! The food was like really chic. She definently would choose to eat this everyday instead of the breadcrusts with mayo meal, even though that wouldn't be possible. Her face darkened at the thought of how Hanabi wasted their money on unimportant things again. This time it was on that limited edition figurine she wanted so much.

"Umm- Nozomi-san, is everything alright? You're looking really intense at your food." Sakuya ,who looked worried for her , asked her with a tilted head and kind eyes.

She looked at him with her normal expression that was still intimidating as fuck, but Sakuya didn't seem to mind it at all. Now that she thinks about it, Sakuya seemed like the kindhearted and upbeat type. A breath of fresh air from the lazy Itaru. She probably will be able to get along with this guy even though she has some complaints about his bright energy that is sometimes way too painful to look at.

"No, I'm alright." Nozomi answered him as she went back to eating her delectable food.

"That's great! But if you need anything just tell me! We're part of the same team now afterall!" Sakuya grinned at her so bright that it made her think his smile was as bright as the sun.

"Thank you, Sakuma-san." She kept her answer as short and curt as possible like the usual, which sometimes made people think she's hard to get along with.

"No problem!" He smiled yet again with that sun-like smile. "Also, feel free to call me 'Sakuya', since it isn't fair if I'm the only one who is calling you by your first name."

“You can call us all by our first name for that matter. You’re one of us now.” Izumi said with a friendly smile. Hanabi and Nozomi glanced at each other, and then back at the actors around them. They felt like they belonged. It felt amazing 

“We have dorms you guys can bunk in.” Sakyo offered, and both girls stared at each other. “Of course you’ll need parent permission first.”

“I can call Dad. He goes abroad for work a lot anyways.” Hanabi said with a shrug. Nozomi winced as she remembered her dad in the hospital. Her dad always gave more responsibility to Hanabi because she was older, but that didn’t mean that Nozomi had missed her father breaking down after he realized his career as a martial artist was over.

“Yeah. Hanabi-onee ask dad for both of us.” Nozomi said, and Hanabi nodded. She dialed the phone, and waited for it to pick up.

'....Hello?' After a couple of seconds of the phone ringing, Hanabi heard her dad's voice.

The sisters and their dad aren't close per se. If anything, they haven't had a close talk to with their dad or they joined each other for dinner in years. There is a wall between the Akarui family, unspoken rules and things that are too taboo to say. Even though the sisters miss their dad they know they can't be selfish when he's the one bringing him the money (which is one of the unspoken rules) and the fact that they're too afraid to see what happens when they get over the wall.

"Hey father. oh um yes, we were wondering if we could move into a dorm. Yeah, it's for a job me and Nozomin got. I know I know, don't worry so much. Alright, have fun at work. Love you, bye." Hanabi said, and hung up, a giant grin on her face. "Guess what he said~" Hanabi cheerfully said.

"Yes? Assuming from that stupid grin on your face." Nozomi said bluntly, and Hanabi puffed her cheeks out in annoyance.

"So mean Nozomin..." Hanabi said in return.

"I can't believe these two are related..." Tsuzure deadpanned.

That night, Hanabi and Nozomin moved into the dorms, and were unpacking whena knock on the door came. Hanabi hopped to her feet and opened it, to see the spring troupe and Izumi standing there.

"Hey! What's up?" Hanabi asked them with her usual charismatic smile.

"Thank you for accepting our offer, would you like our help unpacking?" Izumi asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"That would be great-"

"Thank you but we're good." Nozomi said cooly, cutting off her sisters words. Hanabi puffed her cheeks out in sadness, and sulked for a couple seconds.

"No! We insist!" Sakuya didn't seem like he'll leave. "Besides you seem like you have lots of stuff there!" Seeing Sakuya looking with an earnest expression towards Nozomi and her sister, caused Nozomi to agree having a soft spot for earnest and pure hearted people.

"Seems like you won't move anytime soon, Sakuya-san. So sure." Sakuya beamed at that.

"Thanks Sakuya-san." Hanabi said smiling at him.

"Of course Hanabi-san, Nozomi-san! We're happy to help." Izumi exclaimed. With that they all began to unpack

"Are you guys done?" Sakyo who basically waltzed in like he owned the place said with an all too intimidating face.

"Almost. Why? do you need something?" Izumi who was putting away the cardboard boxes (with the help of Masumi) asked Sakyo.

"We need to talk about the dorm rules." Sakyo raised a board that had the kanjis for "Simplicity" "frugality" "temperance" on it but Nozomi half-excepted that those kanji were probably too hard for Hanabi to read.

"Simplicity, frugality, and temperance." Hanabi said, surprising Nozomi. Sometimes she forgot that even though Hanabi was a ditzy klutz, she was also a hardworking student.

"Exactly." Sakyo said, nodding his head.

"You demon mobster..." Izumi sighed.

"So? What's that gotta do with us?" Nozomi raised a brow as her expression hardened, challenging sakyo to say anything. Sakyo glared right back at her, but continued on.

"First of all you get 15 minutes of baths a day."

"What is this? The barracks?" Nozomi clicked her tongue making Sakyo's expression harden but he held that anger in.

"Lights are out at nine."

"Seriously? There goes my late night anime and sitcoms!" Hanabi pouted. Itaru nodded knowing himself how unfair that was.

"That's stupid!" Hanabi pouted, as a night owl she found it super unfair that she could no longer stay up late.

"Stop complaining Hanabi-onee, they're letting us stay for free." Nozomi scolded her.

"Last thing, if you messed it up, you clean it." Nozomi nodded to that, thinking that this was the most understandable rule out of all of them.

"Half of these rules are bull!" Hanabi complained, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

"Hanabi-onee be respectful." Nozomi scolded her.

"Come on, Sakyo-san! It's not like we're in debt anymore, so why do we have to live like that?" Izumi tried to assuage Sakyo from being to hard on the girls.

"Yes! That's true! You shouldn't be too hard on them!" Sakuya pipped up.

“Sakuya-San! Izumi-San!” Hanabi’s eye’s sparkles happily as she grinned at them. “I love you both!” She declared.

“Huh?- Love?” Sakuya’s face flushed bright red, and he hid his face in his hands, embarrassed.

“...” Nozomi just facepalmed as she watched them.

"Aww- we love you too, Hanabi-chan." Izumi smiled toward her too.

"Hey- did you guys forget I'm here or something?" Sakyo's face darkened.

"Hey! At least let us have our own heartwarming moment!" Izumi turned towards Sakyo with an angry expression and an accusing finger.

"Huh?! Why are you so mad, woman?" Sakyo's face scrunched up not knowing why she's so mad.

"They're like a married couple." Nozomi deadpanned.

“I totally ship it!” Hanabi cheered, which caused both Sakyo and Izumi to look towards her.

“Hah?” Sakyo asked his glare deepening. Hanabi was unfazed by it, and glared back. Meanwhile, Izumi’s face turned bright red as she grumbled under her breath.

"Umm! Come on guys! Don't fight!" Sakuya got between Sakyo and Hanabi, trying to keep them from fighting.

"Yeah! We are all Hanks in here!" Citron butted in.

"Friends, Citron-san. It's friends for God's sake!" Tsuzure sighed, looking like he was way too tired for this shit.

“Fine, only because you asked Zuzu-kun.” Hanabi said teasingly, as she stopped glaring at Sakyo. At that point, Tsuzure had given up.

“I’m so sorry about Hanabi-onee.” Nozomi apologized towards all of them, who all laughed it off.

"We're still not finished putting away the cardboardboxes, so why don't you help us Sakyo? Besides the sooner we finish this the better since it's a week night." Izumi asked Sakyo with a friendly smiley, willing to put the argument from earlier behind her.

"Hah??? Why?" Sakyo's face twisted.

"Just help Sakyo." Izumi said, grabbing his arm, and dragging him away. Sakyo didn't resist, but he still was muttering curses under his breath.

"Those two are so cute together." Hanabi snickered, and Nozomi smiled.

"The Director is mine." Masumi said, as he went into sort of a daydream state assumingly thinking about Izumi.

"That's illegal" Nozomi pointed out.

"She's my girlfriend." Masumi was probably still daydreaming from the look on his face.

"He's delusional." Hanabi deadpanned.

Nozomi and Hanabi honestly didn't know what to think of this Usui Maumi guy. He didn't talk to them much or say much when they were around. He kept staring at the director when they were training earlier, but he still did what they told him to do perfectly so they couldn't say much to him. But now it was clear to Hanabi and Nozomi what type of guy he was. He was a definite delusional love sick guy who chased after a person who was way too far for him.

"I'm sorry about him he's the type of guy who never listens to those around him and keeps running his mouth off." Tsuzure said to them apologetically.

"It's fine, but isn't he the lead for the play?" Hanabi asked, tilting her head sideways.

"Yes he is, but he has an obsession with the director for whatever reason. I feel he might go Yandere on us at any moment." Itaru said with a nod.

"Seems like it, better not date the director or you'll get stabbed." Hanabi said jokingly, but Itaru took it seriously and nodded.

"She's joking you Trashy Otaku." Nozomi scoffed. "Besides, he doesn't even seem to be that strong."

"Maybe he is though? The type of character that looks weak but is actually actually a powerhouse. Not that I know him well enough."

"That happens only in anime. Besides aren't you the co-lead in the play though? Shouldn't you guys be communicating? I haven't seen you guys talk at all." Nozomi voiced out her prior observations.

"Ahh- well that." Itaru looked a bit uncomfortable with that question. "Let's just say that I've been working on it."

Nozomi nodded, laying off him knowing that he's the sort of guy that hates getting pressured with what he already know. She's the same so she could relate to that.


	16. Night Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tsuzuru is done, Masumi doesn't give a damn, Sakuya is upbeat, Itaru is his usual nerdy self, and Citron is just Citron. Oh, and the Akarui sisters somehow are still weird even though they didn't have much screentime in this chapter.

"Alright! Let's get back to training!" Hanabi exclaimed, as they finished unpacking.

"Are you insane? It's almost time to sleep!" Itaru questioned the bubblegum haired female.

"Am I insane? No! You're insane! I can't sleep unless I train first!" Hanabi said, as she began to stretch her legs and arms, and prepped to begin her run. Tsuzuru just stared at her as if she wasn't human, as Nozomi also joined Hanabi in stretching.

"Weirdos." Sakyo rolled his eyes at the scene before walking out of the room.

"Hey! You can't just leave is here with them! Besides can't you just not voice out your insulting thoughts like the rest of us!" Izumi chased after him with her concerns, making a speedy exit so she won't get involved in the training.

"Anyone wanna join us?" Hanabi asked with her normal charismatic smile. Despite her outgoing bubbly smile, everyone stayed silent. "Man ya'll are party poopers." Hanabi grumbled.

"I think that training so often isn't good..." Tsuzuru tried to be the voice of reason.

"Nah, where did my weights go..." Hanabi dug around in her purse, and pulled out some weights that she wrapped around her ankles.

"Let's go Hanabi-onee." Nozomi said, as she also finished her weights. Grabbing her sisters arms, they both jogged out the door. They all watched as the two of them ran off into the distance.

"Did you read the number on those weights?" Itaru asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

"The number?" Sakuya asked tilting his head sideways.

"10, on each side." Tsuzuru said, also realizing the number, and they both blinked in surprise. "10 kilograms? On both legs? Are they insane?"

"They may be insane but that's what makes them Akarui sisters." Itaru smiled.

"But aren't they working too hard? I feel there's more to it than it seems." Tsuzuru said thoughtfully.

"Who cares. I'm going to see the director now." Masumi was about to walk out as the other but then he remembered the fact that he was trying to change himself. He then turned around to face the group with his usual stoic expression. "Nevermind, let's go find those two girls to stop them from overworking themselves."

"Two girls? Do you know what their names are?" Tsuzure looked like he knew where this was going but he refused to believe it.

"They're Koizomi and Kanabi, right?"

"Wrong names!" Tsuzuru couldn't but help but retort back again.

"Besides don't call her Koizomi." Itaru commented, making the others look at him weirdly.

“Why not?” Sakuya asked innocently, tilting his head to the side. He was confused on why they weren’t supposed to call Nozomi 'Koizomi'. Was it some kind of nickname she hated?

“Itaru is there something you’re not telling us?” Tsuzuru inquired, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow in a manner that told him that he had now piqued his interest.

“Does it matter? Let’s go find them before they kill them selves.” Masumi said crossing his arms. He really didn’t care about them, he just wanted to find the director, but for the sake of keeping the promise, he was willing to go look for them.

"Let us go to the battlefield!" Citron raised a fist as he shouted out. "Battlefield!?" Sakuya yelled out the word in panicked looking quite scared.

"Don't worry about that. He's been watching way too many period dramas that it started to affect his brain." Tsuzure sighed for the umpteenth time today, looking way too tired.

“Poor Tsuzuru.” Itaru said patting his back with a pitying smile. Tsuzuru put up with so much shit, at this point he had just given up.

“Let’s just start looking.” Tsuzuru said rubbing his forehead. He had probably aged 10 years ever since joining the MANKAI company.

"Let's just get going." Masumi left the room. Sakuya who was worried about Masumi ,chased after him. "Wait up! Masumi!" The last three members of spring troupe were left in the room. They all looked at each other for a few seconds before sighing and chasing after them.

"These kids..." Itaru grumbled under his breath as they chased after Sakuya and Masumi.

"You're not that old Itaru." Tsuzure told him, and Ctrion nodded.

"You're extremely strung!" Citron exclaimed, and Itaru looked extremely confused at the young mans words.

"You mean young?" Tsuzuru corrected him and Citron nodded. Finally spotting Sakuya and Masumi, the three slowed their pace.

"Sakuya! Masumi!" Citron called out to them with a cheery voice.

"Hey! Be quiet! you'll disturb the neighbors since it's night time! You didn't forget the neighbors almost calling the cops on us when Misumi was singing some weird Triangle-themed song, didn't you?" Tsuzuru chastised him with a low voice. Citron nodded, fully understanding Tsuzuru.

"Anyways they already stopped and are walking to us now." Itaru pointed as he waved to a smiling Sakuya and a grouchy Masumi.

“They’re long gone.” Masumi sighed, and Sakuya nodded. They all regrouped and kept walking, looking around for the two siblings.

“They could’ve gone anywhere?” Tsuzuru questioned as he sighed loudly for the millionth time that day.

“I’m sure we can find them!” Sakuya said hopefully.

"Hup!" A cry out was heard in the distance.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sakuya asked the rest of the spring troupe's members.

"Hear what?" Itaru didn't seem to hear anything.

"Did you lose your hearing or something, old man? It sounded a lot like something struggling." Masumi used his sharp tongue skill again, making Itaru lose over half of his HP due to that attack.

"I'm not that old though." Itaru smiled but his smile seemed too strained this time.

"Aha." Masumi hummed but not even trying to hide the fact that he was unconvinced.

"Hup!"

"You know I think I could hear something too, it sounds a lot like the sound of shoes hitting the concrete." Tsuzuru seemed to squint at the distance before his eyes widened as he pointed a finger vaguely at the distance.

"It's Nozomi and Hanabi, And they're running at us in an incredibly fast speed! At this rate they'll hit us due to the street being too narrow!" Tsuzuru exclaimed as he panicked.

"So what shall we do?" Citron asked looking way too carefree for this.

"They're wearing weights so they'll most likely injure us if they hit so let's run!" Itaru who could be caught dead doing any exercises or sports suggested before he took off running. The other troupe members seemed surprised by him suggesting running and thought that he finally decided to get serious but they'll most likely get disappointed if the find out that the only reason Itaru wanted to run is because if his hands got injured he won't be able to play his games.

"Too slow Nozomin!" Hanabi shouted, as they sprinted through the streets.

"Oh please Hanabi-onee, you'll never beat me at that speed." Nozomi returned, as the two females sprinted at their top speed down the street.

"Is that a challenge Nozomin- WATCH OUT" Hanabi tripped over Sakuya, and tumbled to the floor. "Oww...."

"I'm so sorry Hanabi-san." Sakuya bowed and apologized prufusely.

"No no it's my fault, Sorry Sakuya-san." Hanabi apologized back, and the two of them started an apology war of who could say sorry the most.

"I'm so sorry!"

"No no it's my fault! I'm reallly sorry!"

"Sakuya-san it's my fault, seriously I'm sorry!"

"No no! Hanabi-san I'm really sorry-"

"Can you guys stop? We get it..." Nozomi deadpanned.

"We found them, now let's get back." Masumi said impatiently.

"You really don't care don't you?" Tsuzuru sighed already used to Masumi's attitude.

"Hanabi-san! Your knee is scraped!" Sakuya pointed out her injury which is most likely too painful for her to walk with.

"Oh- I didn't even notice!" Hanabi still had that same carefree smile on her face. Normally a regular person would cry out in pain but apparently not this weirdo, Tsuzuru mused. Nozomi crouched down to Hanabi's knee with 'I guess it can't be helped expression'

"Hold up, I forgot to bring my first aid kit so you'll have to do with me tying my towel." Nozomi finished tying her towel to cover Hanabi's wound before turning her back on Nozomi while still crouching.

"Now get on." Nozomi was used to carrying Hanabi on her back since they were children due to Hanabi getting sick easily , tiring herself out, or injuring herself. And due to always carrying Hanabi she built up some pretty strong and sturdy muscle

"Nozomin you don't-" Hanabi protested, but her sister was not going to take no for an answer. "Fine, sorry."

"You're so clumsy Hanabi-onee." Nozomi said as she helped walk back to the dorms.

"Hanabi-san are you okay?" Sakuya asked worriedly while on the way back, and she gave the normal carefree smile that she always seemed to have on her face.

"I'm fine Sakuya-san, thanks for asking. Nozomin's always taking care of me." Hanabi giggled to herself.

"Yeah, because someone won't take responsibility as the older one." Nozomi grumbled, and Hanabi let out a "Hey!" in response.

The spring troupe walked alongside the Akarui sisters under the dark spring sky. You couldn't see any stars or any sort of constellations but that didn't stop them from admiring the night.

"You know, I don't think I've seen any stars ever since we began living here." Hanabi commented, having a good view of the night sky from Nozomi's back.

"Does that mean you didn't always live here?" Sakuya asked with a curious tone.

"We used to live in Yamanashi with our grandparents near the mountains when we were really young. But I doubt Nozomin remembers due to the fact that she was really young when we moved." Hanabi answered his question with a smile, letting the conversation flow naturally.

"Hey! I remember! Those mosquitoes that kept picking a fight with me every night are hard to forget!" Nozomi bit back which Hanabi giggled at making Nozomi confused.

"That's right! Somehow Mosquitoes were always attracted to you! I remember Grandma had to light up five mosquitoe coils in our room every night so they won't get to you or I."

"I wonder how Grandma and Grandpa are doing now." Hanabi said with a sad smile.

"They're probably enjoying retirement, travelling around. They was never much of a stay at home person." Nozomin said and Hanabi nodded in agreement.

"Your grandparents sound sweet." Sakuya said with his normal happy, sweet, smile.

"They were, although Grandpa was very... hardheaded at times." Nozomi deadpanned.


	17. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where dams shattered and emotions flooded out.

"But Yamanashi, huh?" Itaru mused. "That's very out in the boonies, huh?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Nozomi glared at Itaru, challenging him to say one more word. "I just thought that most country side girls are sweet and kindhearted albeit a bit timid." Itaru gave her a one sided smile.

"Yeah- Only in your dating sims." Nozomi snorted at him. "Besides I wouldn't say we are country girls, we attended all years of school here."

"But still living close to Mount Fuji must've been a blast due to seeing a beautiful night sky each night!" Sakuya looked enamored with idea.

"Maybe so, but we haven't actually been to our hometown in Yamanashi in years. Last time was right before our mum-" Before Hanabi could continue, she stopped herself with widened eyes, making the boys look at her worriedly. "Ah- well it's nothing! Once we get back we should rest up! By the way when is your performance going to be?" Hanabi tried to smoothly change the subject as she gave them a bright smile to keep them from worrying. Hanabi was always good at that. Hiding her real feelings, smiling brightly which ended causing her to have a wall between her and others.

Tsuzure's expression told Hanabi that he knew something was wrong, but Hanabi ignored his expression and kept the bright smile planted on her face.

"The performance... it's soon.." Masumi said with a sigh, as he kicked a rock on the ground. A frown was planted on his face, and Nozomi knew why.

"You guys will do great okay?" Hanabi said, giving a thumbs up towards them, her normal cheeky grin planted on her face.

"I can't wait!" Sakuya exclaimed.

"Hopefully it won't be like our last performance. That closing night though- it exhausted the hell out of me, physically and mentally." Itaru sighed remembering the events of Romeo and Julius' closing night performance.

"Why?" Hanabi looked curious.

"Well I got injured, so I would prefer to avoid that." Itaru sighed, and the two sisters frowned at each other.

"Maybe if you exercised more you wouldn't get injured." Nozomi said with a smirk on her face that made Itaru want to punch her.

"I say that it went well!" Sakuya said brightly.

"You adorable child!" Hanabi squealed as she hugged Sakuya.

"Ahhh- Hanabi-san! This isn't really appropriate! And you're still injured!" Sakuya's face turned into the same color as his hair as he panicked. He has never been hugged by any girl or called adorable by a girl close to his age before so this was way too bizarre for him. Even though he couldn't help but feel that the hug is nice. He never had anyone hug him so warmly and tightly ever since he was a child, so he couldn't but help find himself liking the hug a little bit.

"Hanabi-onee." Nozomi called out to her sister in a deadly tone, which made Hanabi grow still in an instant as she released Sakuya from her grasp.

“Aww you’re so mean Nozomin....” Hanabi puffed her cheeks out sadly. It looks could kill, Hanabi would be 10 feet under by then just by how pissed off Nozomi was.

“Nozomi-San it’s fine..” Sakuya said his face still bright red, as Hanabi giggled at him.

“Hanabi-onee I swear-“

“Chill Nozomin, no need to be such a himedere.” Hanabi said with a relaxed tone that showed that she didn’t care. She was a very physically affectionate person, and would give hugs to everyone.

Nozomi's expression grew deadlier and more murderous.

"You're always like this, covering up everything with a smile and waving everything off. Even when it's really painful you don't say anything!" Nozomi screamed at her sister.

Without Nozomi knowing, her and her sister are one and the same. They're alike in the strangest of ways. One of the things that make them similar is their endurance. Not just their physical endurance but their mental endurance is something they both share. They both endure many things that would make any person break, they both endure until their emotions break out and make them breakdown. And this is one of those moments. For Nozomi, Hanabi is the only person she can freely express herself with, and as her younger sister and the person who is with her most of the time she had seen how her older sister suffered not just from past relationships that didn't work out but also from responsibilities that are way too much for a normal kid could handle. Maybe it's due to being in a new environment, or the fact that she's currently experiencing puberty, maybe it's even the fact she's taking out her own frustrations on Hanabi, but whatever it was she just let it break out.

"Why can't you just be honest! Don't you know how hard it is! I- I.." Nozomi stopped midway and tears ran down her face. She turned away before any of the group members respond and just ran away to the opposite way of the dorm, not looking back as tears and snot just flooded her face with the night sky spying on her from above.

"Nozomin- I-" Hanabi's expression was crestfallen as she let out a sigh. Normally her expression was one of joy, happiness, and charisma. Her face at that moment was dull, and she put her sleeve to her eyes to wipe away the forming tears.

"I'm sorry you have such a failure of an older sister..." Hanabi softy said.

"Hanabi-san?" Sakuya asked the bubblegum haired female, as he shook her shoulder.

"I'm such a failure.. I can't do anything right... Nozomin always has to take care of me.." Hanabi said rubbing her eyes as she cried.

"That's not true! You've been a great teacher!" Tsuzure said with a frown. Although she was hellish, she always tried her best to help them, and she knew there limits. She pushed them to the limit, but never enough to actually hurt them.

"I... I suppose we haven't really told you guys much about us..." Hanabi said with a sigh, as she wiped away the remaining amounts of her tears. "Let's go find Nozomin, and we'll explain everything."

The group walked under the starless night to look for Nozomi but after half an hour they still couldn't find her, so Itaru offered a suggestion .

"Why don't we split up in pairs of two?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Hanabi-san, what do you think?" Sakuya nodded to the idea before turning to Hanabi who was lost in thought and didn't respond.

"Hanabi-san...?" Sakuya poked her, making her startled. "Ahh- I'm sorry.. yes, let's do that." Hanabi didn't seem like she has the energy to smile or tease any of them like the usual. She looked shaken as she bit her lips to keep herself from crying.

"Itaru-san, come with me please. I think Nozomin understands you the most." Hanabi said as she wiped at her eyes.

"Hanabi-san..." Sakuya said to her, as she gave an attempt at a smile. It was lifeless though, no longer the charismatic firecracker that Hanabi always acted like. Itaru gave her eyes of pity, he felt bad for her, she was just another person trying to get through life.

"You guys stay here, we'll get Nozomi back I promise." Itaru said, and Hanabi nodded. Balancing herself using Itaru, she tugged him along to the spot that she knew Nozomin would be at... there old, abandoned, family dojo.

Nozomi sat in her torn down family dojo with a her head buried in her knees. She shivered at the cold , whispering into the silent night.

"It's cold." Whether it was because of how cold the night was or how cold she had become due to shutting herself out from people she doesn't know. The Dojo was in even worse shape than the last time she had been here. It was in middle school, she thought. She had trouble in school at the time and she wasn't getting anywhere with her training, and then she had a fight with her sister but for the life of her she couldn't remember what they fought about. She sighed making a white puff of air escape from her mouth. The dojo has become filled with dust and spider cobs in every corner. The tatami mats and sliding doors are worn out and broken to the point that they probably can't be repaired (she vaguely thinks that she herself can't fix what already broken with herself and her family). The front yard is filled with weeds.

Everything has aged and become disintegrated and beyond repair in time. Does that mean that her family and her will end up like that too? Thoughts like that passed through her head. She snorts as a stray thought passed by of the fact that this might actually be her chuuni phase. With a swish, a familiar duo entered the dojo. Nozomi wasn’t surprised to see it was Hanabi and Itaru. Hanabi looked shattered, as if her entire world has just crumbled in front of her. Itaru was giving her a look she wasn’t sure of. Was it... pity? Or... arrogance?

“Nozomin... I’m sorry... please come back.” Hanabi said, wiping the tears that were forming at her eyes. Nozomi frowned at her older sister, when was the last time she had seen Hanabi cry? She always laughed things off as if nothing was wrong, and always smiled, because she claimed life wasn’t worth living if you were always sad.

“You’re always, always acting like nothing is wrong. Why do you never admit anything to me? Why do you never tell me anything! You always take all the burdens onto yourself! Why can’t you just take a break? Why can’t you rely on me! I’m your sister!” Nozomi asked her older sister, who gave her the normal, carefree, kind smile that Hanabi always had. This time though, they could see the cracks within it, and see that the smile was false.

“I’m older, it’s my job to watch over you Nozomin! I promised you I’d make enough money to rebuild dad’s dojo, I promised you I’d go to college so that I could get a good job. I promised you all this stuff, and you’ve taken care of me for as long as I can remember. It’s finally my turn to step it up as the older sibling.” Hanabi said to her sister, with a smile. This time, it was real, and it was one that she truly meant.

“So lets go back to the MANKAI company, okay?”


	18. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where it starts all angsty but it ends all fluffy with a cameo of Itaru and Nozomi's usual arguments.

The word okay is at the tip of her tongue, that's what she wants to say but she can't. It's as if something is physically keeping her from saying so. She stood up on her two feet finally looking at her sister in the eyes. Her sister looks much taller and healthier than she did when she was a child. Back when they were young, they moved from yamanashi to the city because Hanabi kept getting sick and they needed to go to a bigger and more developed hospital than the one that was in their town so they could treat her. She doesn't remember much of that time due to her being too young at the time. But she remember constantly being surronded by white and the smell of antiseptics. It was suffocating, but if that was how Nozomi, who only stayed at the hospital for a couple of hours to visit her sister, felt then how would a person who spent most of their childhood there would feel? She averted her eyes to the floor, feeling herself unable to speak under the pressuring gaze of her sister.

"You know... I...." She sighed, not really knowing how to begin but started again. "I've always had to watch you get hurt over and over again and sometimes I feel like I can't take care of you well enough. Ever since we were young dad always told me to take care of you and I took those words as serious as ever. And at the time we were in our own little world so it was fairly easy. But then we grew up and suddenly puberty, period, and hormones were a thing! And I couldn't protect as well as before because of you know what. I couldn't express myself and somehow a barrier that wasn't there appeared between us. I'm okay with staying the one taking care of you. Just don't leave like that person did!"

Nozomi was now the one who was crying with her eyes full of tears and her voice cracking as she hicced and choked on own snot and tears. Nozomi felt like she had to take care of everything since she was young due to her parents always telling her to take care of her sister. No matter how himedere she is now, she uses to be a bright and happy girl but due to having an important presence in her life that was suddenly gone in an instant, her personality grew colder due to the fear of letting people in.

"I promise I'll never leave you Nozomin. You're my little sister, I have to watch over you." Hanabi said with a smile, as she held out a hand towards her younger sister. She knew what Nozomi had gone through, and she knew what she had put her poor younger sister through. Hanabi winced as she remembered all the times Nozomi had visited her in the hospital, how afraid they were that she would never fully recover, how afraid they were about her weak condition. Hanabi ran up to her sister and hugged her.

"You were always there for me, so it's my turn to finally take responsibility. I love you Nozomin, you're my little sister, I'll never leave you okay?" Itaru smiled at the two siblings. Hanabi was stroking her sisters back, in a comforting way, as Nozomi bawled. For once, Nozomi was able to be vulnerable, for once she allowed her emotions to break through, and Hanabi was there to support her, just as she promised.

"I'm sorry about this. Let's go back home." Nozomi said to both of them with a smile, a real smile. Even though she was just crying, even though she always appeared to be mad, she was smiling, a true, genuine smile that she meant.

It registered to both Itaru and Hanabi that she called the MANKAI company home, and the two of them smiled at each other in a knowing way. Together, the three of them walked back to the dorms, back to there home, and they would tell the truth. The full truth.

"I texted Tsuzuru and Sakuya, they'll meet at the intersection of the street." Itaru informed Nozomi and Hanabi who were holding each others' hands as they walked. Their eyes were red and puffy, itaru noted that they looked like a pair of red pandas.

"Alright, thank you for everything, Itaru-san." Hanabi smiled before bowing whist Nozomi turned her face away.

"Oi! Nozomin! You should thank him too!" Hanabi chastised her younger sister, finally doing something that an older sister would do.

"No way in hell." Nozomi looked like she was disgusting by the mere thought of it.

"Come on, Nozomin!" Hanabi puffed up her cheeks at her stubborn younger sister, making puppy eyes at her sister which Nozomi couldn't resist in the end.

"Thank you and I'm sorry ..." Nozomi muttered in a low voice as she tired ed away with rose tinted cheeks.

"It's no problem, Nozomi. And I guess you finally seem like the you're the younger sister and Hanabi is the older sister." Itaru smiled at them.

"For sure!" Hanabi replied with a smile as the three of them walked back to the rest of the group.

"Hanabi-san! Nozomi-san! I'm glad you're okay." Sakuya said, and both of the females smiled back awkwardly at them. Hanabi wasn't really sure what to tell them, they were both uncomfortably standing there. They had no idea what to say.

"Yeah, they're okay." Itaru thankfully broke the silence as Tsuzure waved a them, Citron flanking behind him.

"Let's head back and we'll explain our past, and why.. we're like this." Hanabi chose her words carefully, and Tsuzure nodded at them. They were all curious about the pair of siblings and why they acted the way they did, why they did martial arts, and why they were so afraid of being honest about there feelings.

Together, they walked back to the MANKAI company, where the rest of the company was waiting. Hisoka immediately hugged Hanabi when she sat down next to him, which Hanabi gave a smile at. Stroking his head, she waited for everyone to settle in before she began her story.

"Well... let's start with the hospital visits." Nozomi said and Hanabi nodded in response.

"When I was really young, about 6 I believe, the doctor realized that I was weak. Things that shouldn't injure a normal person would injure me, and I constantly had to visit the hospital due to me constantly getting sick. We had to move to go to a better hospital, leaving behind Yamanashi and the place we recognized. I was constantly in and out of the hospital, and Nozomi had to step it up at home and took on the role of an older sibling." Hanabi began with a sigh.

Omi who was listening from behind the kitchen counter came up to the them and quietly sat a tray of tea and scones in front of the sisters making Hanabi thank him with a smile.

The boys listened patiently as Hanabi took a big breath and began again.

"We used to be teased a lot when we were young for having a weird way of speaking and always sticking to each other and never talking to anyone else. While things never got physical, Nozomi started learning Martial arts first to protect and become stronger for my sake."

"Nozomin eventually became strong, and seeing her become strong I wanted too as well. Although I was still constantly in the hospital, I started going to physical therapy, and with the support of Mom, Dad, and Nozomin I made a full recovery. I took up Martial Arts as well, with track as another hobby of mine. I'm always exercising because I'm terrified that I'll relapse. I have to go out while I still can, I have to exercise while my legs still work, and while I can still move and function fine." Hanabi continued, rubbing her eye. They noticed tears had begun to form, so Nozomi took over.

"While Hanabi was just entering Middle school and I was two years from finishing primary school our... our mother died." Nozomin hesitated, and they noticed that both girls were trying to hold back tears.

Sakyo and Izumi glanced at each other in a knowing way.

"You don't have to continue-"

"No... you guys deserve to know..." Hanabi reassured Izumi that it was fine, and Hisoka frowned as he laid against Hanabi. Even he had realized that the mood was tense, and he gave a worried look towards Hanabi who silently had tears running down her face.

"I-I'll continue..." Nozomi took a deep breath, recollecting herself. "After our mum died, our dad stopped training as his mental health worsened. He became distant with us and at some point it felt as if him and mum were abandoning us it evolved into something akin of a big m-mental issue for m-me." Nozomi stopped herself at the end as she gave out a shaky breath.

Itaru who sat next to Nozomi put his hand on her hair as he started stroking her head comfortably making Nozomi grow still at the sudden contact but leaned into it after a few seconds.

"After a few months of our mother's death, Dad stopped going to the dojo and ended up abandoning it which caused our financial situation to go south. The dojo ended up closing down and then Dad had an argument with our grandparents ,which we don't know the contents of, that caused them to become estranged. Our dad then started leaving the house until he never came home anymore due to work."

A few stray tears escaped Nozomi's eyes but she bit her lips to keep herself from crying any more.

"You can cry , you know." Izumi told them with kind eyes full of concern for them something that was strange and foreign to them.

"It will make us feel weak and crying alone feels pitiful." Hanabi said looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You're not weak of you cry. It's the exact opposite, you're strong if you cry. Besides youre not alone. We're here here and we'll stay here as long as you want."

At that the two sisters were full on crying as they both were held Izumi who hugged them as she whispered comforting words to them. Hisoka leaned into Hanabi as Itaru stroked Nozomi's head while the rest of the MANKAI company sat infront of them giving the sisters the feeling that they were not alone.

The tea that Omi gave them sat untouched on the table but that doesn't matter because the gained something they've looked for for a long time, a family.

"Thank you.. so much..." Hanabi said as she bawled her eyes out. Hisoka laid against her, his head against her, as he snored softly. Itaru put his hand on top of Nozomi's and gave a reassuring squeeze as the two of them cried out the rest of there tears.

"We'll always be here for you. You guys have gone through a lot." Izumi said giving them a kind and reassuring smile.

"You're our family." Yuki said as he nodded towards them.

Hanabi and Nozomi gave them all a large smile as they wiped up the rest of there tears. They never expected they would find a group of people so warm, and welcoming. It was comforting to know that they would always be there for them, through thick and thin.

"I'd say this calls for the regular cuddlefest and movie night!" Taichi suggested with a smile making a couple of his other troupe mates groan, not wanting to deal with being suffocated by the heavy weight of the other guys. 

"Cuddlefest?" Hanabi asked hopefully as she wiped away her tears with her hands before Hisoka handed her a tissue to wipe her tears and snot with which she smiled at him in thanks for.

"Yes! It's where we cuddle each other for comfort and watch a heartwarming movie to make each other feel better. Tsumugi was the one who suggested the idea, saying that cuddling had a calming effect on one's psyche. It all started with hisoka when he used to have nightmares for awhile and-" before Citron could continue blabbering in surprisingly correct Japanese, Nozomi surprised them all by cutting him off with.

"Let's do that. The cuddlefest or whatever."

"Wait- Nozomin? Hello? How many fingers am I holding up?" Hanabi asked, holding up 7 fingers.

"Seven. I can see fine Hanabi-onee." Nozomi deadpanned at her older sister.

"I never thought I'd hear the day that my darling little sister would want to cuddle and watch movies together." Hanabi cried crocodile tears of joy while Nozomi cringed. 

The actors around them all grinned with laughter at the two sister's interactions. Never did they think that two young females would be the spark of so much change around the company. Hanabi smiled sweetly at them, a real smile, instead of the fake smile she put on to hide her feelings.

The boys and the sisters then went on to pick the movie they want.

"Like I said Hayao Miyazaki's movies are the best!" Nozomi growled at Itaru as she held a 'Howl's Moving Castle' DVD.

"And like I said! Makoto Shinkai's movies are obviously superior!" Itaru argued with her, as he held a 'The Garden of Words' DvD .

"Both of them are really as stubborn as ever, everyone knows that Mamoru Hosoda's movies are the best." Hanabi who held a 'Mirai no Mirai' DvD looked weirdly smug about this.


	19. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they watch some movies, with some cuddles on the side, and the sisters find the warmth they were looking for.

"Can you guys just decide on a movie already?" Yuki deadpanned at the three of them arguing. 

"Fine! I give in, you guys choose!" Hanabi was the first to back down, and sat on the couch and sulked instead. Tsuzure took it upon himself to comfort her, even though she was just being childish.

Nozomi and Itaru both refused to give in, as they glared at each other and continued arguing. They were getting really sick of hearing them both scream at each other, so Izumi decided to try and calm them both down by compromising.

"Let's just watch them both" Izumi said, and both Itaru and Nozomi made a 'tch' sound to each other, but sat down, showing that they were fine with the compromise.

"Thank god..." Sakuya let out a sigh of relief.

At that they started watching "Howl's Moving Castle" first and before they knew it reached the end of the movie where the war ends and Howl, Sophie and the others travel in the air in a new flying castle.

"Wow! It was really romantic and Howl was really prince like!" Muku had sparkly eyes as the credits appeared on the screen signaling the end of the movie.

Muku was laying his head on the shoulders of Yuki with Yuki's arms wrapped around Muku's shoulders. It was way too familiar for them to be a pair friends cuddling.

Nozomi was perceptive she couldn't help but also notice Tenma who kept looking at Yuki and Muku every now and then, and Taichi ,who was holding hands with Omi, looking at Tenma with a strange look in his eyes.

Whatever the situation with them, she ain't getting involved, due to it being too troublesome.

"I gotta say Miyazaki Hayao's movies have always amazed me and the story is amazing! I've watched My Neighbor Totoro and Spirited Away when I was a child and I loved them too!" Tsuzure commented with a smile, this movie of course fed his creativity so it would definitely affect his next script.

"It was so and so." Itaru sulked.

"I would say it was really great but still Mamoru Hosoda's movies are the best for me!" Hanabi , who had her head laid on her sister's lap as they both sat on the floor, praised the movie while not going back on her opinion.

"You just have bad taste in movies Hanabi-onee." Nozomi deadpanned, and Hanabi let out crocodile tears that nobody fell for.

"Nozominnnnn you're so mean." Hanabi whined, and Nozomi rolled her eyes back at her.

"Let's watch the superior movie, 'The Garden of Words'" Itaru told them, and both Hanabi and Nozomi glared at him. 

Were they about to start that same argument again!? Before the arguing could start, they felt a murderous presence behind them, and saw the Money Grubbing Yakuza glaring down at them in a way that said 'start arguing, I dare you.' All three of them looked away, and decided that they valued there lives enough that they wouldn't say anything. Izumi let out a sigh of relief, although she didn't approve of Sakyo's methods, they avoided another argument.

"Let's get this shitty movie started." Hanabi sulked.

The movie started with the rainy season with an encounter of a middle aged woman and an aspiring shoemaker in a park.

The movie was short ,maybe even too short but Nozomi has to admit that this movie was pretty good and beautiful. (But she definitely won't say that out loud)

The credits rolled signaling the end of the movie, next to her she could see Hisoka who was napping on the shoulder of Homare for the entirety of Howl's moving castle but now he was surprisingly awake while still leaning on Homare who didn't seem too bothered.

"Wow! The movie was really beautiful! I think I'm going to cry.." Muku said with sparkling eyes.

"The movie was deep and the plot was hidden underneath many layers, but alas in the end love prevails." Arisugawa nodded to himself as if his words made sense to him.

"You could've just said it was a good movie." Sakyo looked way done for this shit. He was one the only people who weren't cuddling with anyone which probably makes sense if it was him.

Nozomi could spot Itaru looked at her with a smug expression but she chose to ignore and not let him damper her mood.

"But I have to wonder, does finding love like that save people? I've mean I've seen it a lot in real life but does it actually happen?" Hanabi had asked this question which made everyone look at her strangely.

"What?" She stared at them back as if they were the ones being strange.

Sakyo sighed deciding to answer her. "Well love doesn't perse save people. It's more like the actions that person does to you. There are types of love that could be suffocating and actually do harm to you. But love in a sense that saves people cannot exsist. Because it isn't love that saves people but it's the moment. The words, the actions and the feelings to that lead to saving a life. And those feelings don't have to be love."

"Didn't know you were a poet, old man. Maybe you should have a poetry reading session with Homare-san, then." Banri had a shit-eating grin on his face that annoyed even Nozomi who wasn't even involved.

"My! Sakyo! To think you would be such a master of words! Let's have a battle of words next time and-" before Homare could continue, Hisoka took a few marshmallows from the marshmallow bag next to him and stuffed Homare's mouth with them.

Nozomi silently applauded him for that in the back of her head.

"But yeah, that was pretty cringey..." Hanabi who still had her head on her sister's lap snickered to herself, but one glare from Sakyo had her shut up.

Nozomi silently thought, that Hanabi probably deserved that.

"But! The movie was pretty dope! The way some of the scenes are drawn and acted out gave me shivers!" Kazunari tried to move the conversation back to normal.

"You guys are all so bright." Yuki said shielding his eyes as if he was looking at the sun. Nozomi had to agree with him, they were waaaay to bright for her tastes. Nozomi glanced at Yuki and realized although he was shielding his eyes he was staring at Muku.

"Yuki-san that's not very nice! There's nothing wrong with being bright!" Hanabi puffed her cheeks out sadly.

"You guys are way to bright. Especially you Hanabi-san." Yuki told her rolling his eyes. Hanabi giggled to herself as she looked around at all the actors. Although they would never admit it, they all cared about each other in a family-like way.

"I think HanaHana's brightness is a great quality." Kazunari said, with a flirtatious grin, which caused Hanabi to wink back at him in response. Nozomi cringed hard, those two were two peas in a pod, while the rest of them giggled.

"It's alright Nozomi, they'll grow up one day." Itaru said trying to be comforting, which Nozomi glared at him for.

"We've already watched two movies, so why don't we call it a night? After all some of us have work and school in the morning." Izumi suggested grabbing everyone's attention with her bright smile.

"Maybe so, I'm feeling a bit tired myself." Sakuya yawned as he stretched his arms out getting up from masumi's hold since he was cuddling with him earlier.

"I kinda don't want this night to end." Hanabi said, surprising all of them. "It's been a long time since we've been in a warm place like this. A place that comforts you and makes you feel like you're not alone."

"It's alright Hanabi-san. We'll be here when you come back, so don't worry." Kazunari said kindly, and Hanabi smiled at them all. Nozomi patted her sisters back, and the two of them stood up.

"Let's go to sleep now. Come on Hanabi-onee." Nozomi said helping her sister up.

"Goodnight both of you." Omi waved goodbye as the two of them walked to there dorms.

"Goodnight everyone! Thank you so much!" Hanabi cried out behind them, wiping away at the tears that were forming at her eyes.

"You're such a crybaby Hanabi-onee." Nozomi said with a laugh. 

"Shaddup! I'm your older sister so treat me better!" Hanabi stuck out her tongue at Nozomi before both of them laughed at their antics.

Both of them left the common room and retired for the night with the same thought in their mind. This time it won't be cold sleeping alone.


	20. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where new characters get introduced and the sisters are finally going to school like normal kids after nineteen chapters.

The next morning came quickly as they remembered that they had school that day.

“Taichi-kun! Juza-senpai let’s go!” Hanabi told both of them, and Juza shifted uncomfortably.

“Senpai?” He questioned the bubblegum haired female, and Hanabi smiles at him.

“At school you’re technically my senpai, so I gotta show you due respect!” Hanabi cheered with a cheeky grin on her face.

“Juza-kun is fine....” He mumbled, but his glare and tone made it sound like more of a threat then anything, as if saying ‘call me Juza-kun or I kill you.’

“Sorry Senpai, it’d be disrespectful.” Hanabi said with a polite bow which Juza sighed at.

“Come on Hanabi-onee, we got to go.” Nozomi ushered her sister over and pushed her forward out the door, while Hanabi whined in protest about how she was being mean.

“I guess we follow them...” Taichi shrugged.

"They're really energetic in the morning, can't say I relate." Tenma ,who had dark circles under his eyes due to staying up too late yesterday, followed them.

The Akarui sisters alongside the Ouka high boys walked with each other until they reached the station.

"Guess this where we part ways with you Nozomin! Have fun a-" Before Hanabi could continue her goodbyes, a figure pounced on Nozomi and glomped her from behind.

"Nozomin! Do you know how long I waited for you at the entrance of the station?! You should've told me you'll be late!" A girl with vibrant orange short hair that had half of it tied into two buns ,and purple eyes that reminded Taichi and Juza of someone.

"Gah! It's Fuka!" Tenma's face changed instantly.

"Fuka?" Juza and Taichi repeated the name as it sounded foreign to them.

"Ohhh! It's crybaby Ten! How are you? Are you still crying about having no friends?" The girl named Fuka gave him an innocent smile despite insulting him.

"Crybaby Ten?!" Taichi and Juza repeated what she called him in a louder tone with surprise evident in their features.

"Tsu-chan! Hey!" Hanabi greeted the orange haired female with a smile, and Kanon cheekily grinned at Hanabi. "Hey Nana-chan! I'm going to kidnap Nozomin now alright?" She replied to Hanabi with a smirk which Hanabi matched.

This ball of energy was Setsuo Kanon. She and Nozomi were good friends, and they went to school together. Hanabi and Setsuo got along great due to the fact they both had bubbly personalities, except Kanon could be a bit... mean at times.

"Alright! Let's go Nozomin!" Setsuo grabbed Nozomi's arm, and although she let out a grunt of protest she allowed Setsuo to drag her to the train without as much of a complaint.

"Tenma you know her?" Hanabi asked curiously, and Tenma nodded with a terrified look on his face.

"That's my cousin... she's an instagram model, and she's.... terrifying." Tenma said shaking his head, while Hanabi burst out laughing. Setsuo? The harmless ball of bright energy terrifying? Hanabi was getting a kick out of that one.

"We're going to be late let's go." Juza said already entering the open doors, as Hanabi realized she almost missed there train and she rushed in with Taichi and Tenma behind her.

The boys and Hanabi now all sat in the train. With Juza and Hanabi sitting next to each other, and Taichi and Tenma sitting next to each other on the opposite side of where Hanabi and Juza sat.

"But seriously Ten-chan, you should've told us you've got a really cute cousin like that!" Taichi had a dreamy look in his eyes, remembering how cute Kanon was.

"Cute?" Tenma scoffed at the mere thought of it. "She's anything but that! She's messy and an attention seeking manipulative bipolar freak. And when she's mad- ugh!" Tenma looked a bit shaken now as if he remembered a past incident that traumatized him.

"Uhha- now would you mind telling me her Instagram handle, I can't seem to find her." Taichi, who didn't seem like he was listening to Tenma at all, had his phone out with instagram open.

"You didn't listen to a word I said didn't ya!" Tenma scowled.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Tsu-chan!" Hanabi puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as Tenma scowled at her.

"How do you even know Fuka?" Tenma questioned the bubblegum haired female. Hanabi smiled at Tenma with a cheerful smile on her face, who simply stuck her tongue out in response to the orange haired males questioning.

"She's amazing. She's Nozomin's age and still manages to be an instagram model. She's the one who got Nozomin into instagram. My lil sis used to hate social media." Hanabi said proudly, as if she was Setsuo and Nozomi's mother.

"What are you some proud mother?" Tenma asked sarcastically, and Hanabi nodded.

"My children are all grown up." Hanabi fake sniffled. Juza was barely paying attention, and Taichi was busy looking for Setsuo's instagram despite all of Tenma's warnings.

"Is her name first name Fuka or Kanon? You guys said both names so I'm kinda confused." Taichi asked them.

"It's both. Fuka is the nickname that she had since she was child, she got it from our grandmother. So she now uses it as an online handle and a lot of people call her that since that name is more known than her actual first name." Tenma explained with a soured expression, not liking the topic of the conversation.

"Huh! Good because there's this account with the username 'FuKa.Setsuo' with Kanon-chan's pictures and I'm just making sure it isn't a fake. Anyways! Follow!" Taichi chirped happily whilst Tenma's scowl worsened.

"By the way, do you guys like Ice cream? There's this place that just opened next to our school and I've been wanting to go there with someone! Wanna go there with-"

"I'll go!" Taichi exclaimed enthusiastically in a slightly high voice alerting a few passengers on the train making him sip his head with an apologetic smile.

"I'll go to- to uhhhh..." Juza tried to find an excuse for him to go other than he liked sweet things but he couldn't and so he was put in an awkward position.

"Yay! Juza-senpai, I'm glad you're coming." Hanabi said cheerfully with a jump that caused the rest of the train to stare at her. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, and Taichi chuckled awkwardly too. The two of them were too excited for there own good. Juza exhaled glad that Hanabi had saved him an explanation.

"Tenma-kun? You coming?" Taichi asked, and Tenma shrugged. Hanabi took that as a yes and smiled kindly at him.

"Oh, we're here. Let's get off." The four of them walked off to the station, and walked to school together. Hanabi could feel all the stares at there group, it was an odd group. Juza looked like a delinquent, Hanabi was the center of several rumors, Tenma was a movie star, and Taichi was a bright popular boy at there school. She knew that a lot of the whispers were about her. Taichi, Juza, and Tenma were all apart of the MANKAI company, so she was the odd one out.

"Akarui-san." A stern voice came, and Hanabi rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ah... sensei..." She said with an awkward laugh.

"So what's your excuse for missing track practice again." The woman asked her with a raised eyebrow. Hanabi didn't really have an excuse, her excuse was she was helping them out with the company, and that Nozomi had run away.

"How about your boyfriend? You posted a picture of you and him on your instagram." Hanabi said changing the subject, and her demeanor changed completely. She smiled gently, as she clenched her hand into a fist.

"He's a dumbass... so stupid... I love him..." She growled angrily. 

"That damn idiot was heating up the pan to make ground beef. When the oil he dumped in started smoking he grabbed a paper towel to wipe it out not expecting that hot smoking oil is still hot when it soaks through the paper towel." She gave out a resigned sigh.

"Uhh- Sensei, isn't your boyfriend a chef though and a graduate of that one top league cooking school?" Hanabi looked like she's way too bewildered to even make light out of this situation.

"Yeah! So what! I know that Hanae is an idiot but he's still loveable and is a great catch!" The teacher screamed out alerting a few other students who were walking nearby.

"Got it! Got it, Ogata-sensei! Just please turn your voice down and calm yourself." The MANKAI company actors looked pleasantly surprised at Hanabi's actions, just like they surmised earlier there is more than what meets the eye to the Akarui sisters. But Taichi knows something that Juza and Tenma don't. This is how Hanabi usually acted at school to keep face. Acting weird and foolish will make you out as a social pariah and Taichi is sure Hanabi doesn't want that to happen, not again.

Taichi makes wish in the bottom of his heart ,as he watches Hanabi play the mature role in this long drawn charade, he wishes for Hanabi and Nozomi to be able to be truly their selves around others, knowing how not facing yourself feels. Memories of the first autumn troupe resurface but he quickly brushes them aside not wanting to seem out of it , especially now.

"What about you Akarui-san? I didn't know you four knew each other." She said gesturing towards Taichi, Juza, and Tenma. Surpisingly, Hanabi didn't do anything odd, and instead just answered with. "Just some friends I made outside of school."

"Alright then." Ogata-sensei appeared to be sizing up all of them, and then she gave them a glare that said 'If you hurt Hanabi I hurt you.'

"Let's go to class Taichi-san!" Hanabi smiled towards the redhead, and they walked off to class together. Tenma and Juza went there seperate ways as well, but at the same time they couldn't take the bubblegum haired female off of there mind. She was trying so hard to not act like herself, it was sad. She didn't smile, make loud jokes, or hug people all the time like she did at the MANKAI company. It was sad that she was forced to act a certain way to not be outcasted.

"Hyodo-san, pay attention." His teacher scolded him as he dozed off.

"Ahh-" Juza, who was now in class, nodded, trying his best pay attention in class. Normally when a teacher scolds someone in class a couple of students would snicker or snort out loud but that didn't usually happen with him due to his classmates being afraid of him.

His mind kept drifting off to Hanabi's strange subdued demeanor earlier. It wasn't like her but I guess that's to be expected from what Nozomi said. But even if it was expected, it still hit him hard. 

He never knew how to act around girls especially those around his age. But somehow he managed to click with Hanabi and Nozomi. He was a little bit uncomfortable at first not sure how to react to Hanabi's over familiar words and Nozomi's cold expression but somehow their actions and words intrigued him and he felt comfortable around their presence. 

They seem like good people, but he wasn't sure how to help them out.

For now he should just focus in class feeling the teacher glare at him from the front.


	21. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Hanabi and Tenma have a moment and Nozomi regrets something which she thinks can't be fixed.

When lunch came around, Tenma decided to visit Hanabi's classroom. He saw Hanabi sitting at her desk with a smile plastered on her face as she spoke to two of her classmates. A blush crossed her face as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. 

"Oh- it's Sumeragi-san!" Tenma heard one of Hanabi's classmates mention him, and Hanabi took notice of the orange haired male and waved too him.

"Tenma-san! Hey!" Hanabi's bubbly personality shined through, but he noticed that she was carefully taking in her surroundings, unlike how she normally was being a ditz, she was being careful and making sure that she wasn't tripping up or being clumsy.

"She addressed him by his first name? Do they know each other?"

"Wow! I guess it makes sense, they are both famous!"

"Hey Hanabi-san. Wanna go grab lunch with Juza, Taichi, and me?" Tenma asked, and Hanabi smiled at them.

"Alright! Let's go!" Hanabi stood up, and followed Tenma. "Bye guys!" She waved to the two girls she was talking too as she left, but Tenma could tell she was uncomfortable. Hanabi was as easy to read as a book once you got to know her. If her weight was all on her right leg when she smiled, she was faking it, and she had literally pushed all of her body weight onto her right leg as she had waved to them.

"You okay Hanabi-san?" Tenma asked.

"Yup!" Tenma couldn't help but frown at that.

As an Actor and as a person who had people trying to stick close to him since a young age, Tenma could tell when someone was faking it.

He didn't know what to say to Hanabi since he wasn't close to her like the others in the spring troupe who hung around her in practice. And he wasn't like Tsumugi and the Director who were mature people who knew the root of the problem instantly and knew how to fix it. 

So the only thing he could right now is-

"Hanabi-san." Tenma called out to Hanabi as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah?" Hanabi smiled at him in reply. A subdued smile, not the kind of smile you would really expect from her.

He was slightly uncomfortable about having to give some kind of pep talk to someone since it really wasn't his thing, but he quickly brushed away such thought knowing how hard it is to suppress your feelings and real self from others. His mind drifts back to a certain sassy costume designer that he would likes to pretend he's all okay around.

"I-I think it's o-okay to be you a-around others..." 

...

Yeah! Okay! Sue him for all he cares about, he already knows he butchered that up. 

As his eyes drift around in discomfort with his palms becoming clammy and his ears reddening, it was obvious to Hanabi that Tenma is uncomfortable and is the easily embarrassed type. But still, he tried to make her feel better, or she thinks at least that's what he was going for. But no matter what, that still means a lot for her.

"Ten-kun, thank you." Tenma looked at her due to the suddenness of her using a nickname and her thanking ,which confused him.

"For w-what?" He asked in awkward manner while still avoiding to look at her. Even though he was supposed to be some kind of heart throb who has tons of teenage fangirls, he seriously doesn't know how to act around girls around his age.

"For thinking about me." Hanabi smiled again, it was a wide grin this time with the tone of her voice being playful.

Somehow Tenma felt relief at that. 

"That was adorable Ten-san." Hanabi held out her hand, and he took it, and she rushed off, running towards Taichi and Juza. Tenma kinda just got dragged along with her, but he couldn't help from smile. People weren't lying when they said she ran like she was running out of time.

"Taichi-san! Juza-senpai!" Hanabi greeted the two of them and they waved back.

"Woah, Tenma-san you look out of breath." Taichi addressed the orange haired male, who had his hands on his legs and was panting hard, but he smiled towards them. Despite being tired, he felt relieved, he had done something helpful for Hanabi, and it made him feel better.

"Ye-Yeah." Tenma panted out, as he stood back up, brushing himself off. Both Hanabi and Tenma sat down next to Taichi and Juza, and they all ate lunch together.

"I wonder how Nozomin is doing...." Hanabi thought curiously. 

"Why are we going to sit with two guys we've never even talked to?! You know I'm awkward around people I don't know!" Nozomi complained outloud with her usual intimidating glare and vibe.

In contrast to her, Kanon ,who was holding her hand and dragging her to the garden, had a happy and bright expression that brightened anyone's mood.

Nozomi usually hated mixing with others at school unless she was forced to due to something important or dire. Kanon was the only exception due to her not leaving Nozomi alone even though Nozomi tried multiple times to push Kanon away.

"But I'm sure you'll be okay! They're good people!" Kanon smiled back at her before turning back to the front and continued to drag her to who knows where.

"Who are those guys you want to introduce me to Anyways?" Nozomi decided to give in, knowing how stubborn Kanon could be. 

"They're Arakawa Shifuto-kun and Izumida Azami-kun! They're our underclassmen and apparently they're really popular and they even have fangirls and a secret fanclub!"

"That makes me want to go less! I'm not good with the outgoing extroverted types!" Nozomi didn't realize it but she was also stubborn.

'Nah, I'm sure she's fine!' Hanabi quickly brushed that thought away and continued eating her food.

"I don't know Hanabi-san-"

"Don't worry about it Taichi-san! Let's just eat!" Hanabi said cheerfully.

"Oh hello Kanon-senpai." A familiar pair of sharp turquoise eyes met Nozomi's, and she let out an 'oh' as she realized who it was. Azami Izumida, someone who she was 'friends' with.

"Hey Izumida-san, this is-"

"Akarui-senpai. We've met." Izumida said blankly, with a nod.

Nozomi remembered what he said a while ago, but pushed it back and instead looked towards the duo.

"I'm Arakawa Shifuto, pleased to meet you." He smiled towards Nozomi, who nodded in response.

The boy with golden eyes and brown hair ,who was now dubbed as Shifuto, had sat himself infront of Kanon whilst Azami sat himself infront of Nozomi.

Since she knew of how Azami was uncomfortable around girls, this was to understandable.

"Anyways! Let's eat!" Kanon smiled as she opened her bento box. The food inside was decorated in a cutesy way, with riceballs in the shape of pandas, rolled omelettes cut and joined into hearts, and sausages in the shape of squids. 

Nozomi never really got the appeal of decorated lunch boxes and she probably never will, she vaguely thinks as she stared down at her plain bento of plain rice and single pickled plum laid ontop.

Earlier today, Omi offered to give her and Hanabi two bento. Hanabi ended up taking hers whilst she ended up declining and telling him she already made her bento the night before.

"Wow! Your bento is plain as always, Nozomin!" Kanon as usual hit Nozomi where it hurts.

"So what! I don't really get what's up with those decorated bento that people have been eating lately! Is that some kinda of sexual innuendo or a bird calling that teenage girls use to signal their need of a boyfriend or something!" After realizing that her outburst reached the ears of Azami and Shifuto, she stilled and slowly turned to look at them with an expression akin to that of the pokemon shocked meme that's been trending lately.

Shifuto snickered, but smiled at Nozomi, while Azami blankly stared at her. 'Please, I want to crawl into a hole and die now.' Nozomi thought, as she stared at the ground, as if she could dig a hole to put herself in with her eyes.

"Woah, chill Nozomin. Nobody said that, but I think it would be fun to spice up your bento a bit." Kanon raised her hands defensively with a smile, and Nozomi rolled her eyes, unable to actually get mad at Kanon.

"Don't worry Akarui-senpai. A lot of people at our school think you're cute, you'll get a boyfriend soon." Azami said bluntly, and Nozomi blinked in surprise, not expecting Azami to say something like that.

"Unless... is there someone you're interested in??" Kanon asked her purple eyes sparkling, but it was more in a protective way then anything.

"No." Nozomi flatly said, and continued eating.

Why did decorated bentos turn into a topic of liking boys? God she wish Hanabi was here so that she could talk there ear off about why relationships are stupid and why she was aromantic. Hanabi had a bad habit of rambling on without realizing it. 

Nozomi can't really help but think that relationships are kinda overrated. Sure, she thought that falling in love would be nice and going on dates while holding hands would be kinda neat, but then again she's not really comfortable around guys and other than that, she doesn't have the time, energy, and means to date someone.

"You know, Akarui-senpai! There's a guy in my grade who is interested in you-"

Nozomi quickly cut Shifuto off with sharp words. "Why is it a guy?"

"Huh?"

"Why do I have to be interested in dating a guy? Is that some sort of rule?" 

"Nozomin...." Kanon looked at her worriedly and reached out a hand for her but Nozomi quickly brushed off. Nozomi saw a flash of hurt appear in Kanon's eyes but she chose to ignore it.

Nozomi quickly got up and walked away , taking her lunchbox with her. Her underclassmen and Kanon called out to her from behind but she chose to ignore them. 

As she dissapeared from their view, Nozomi wondered what made her like that. It felt like something possessed her and got her irritated all of the sudden. It was like that for as long as she remembered, her heart beating fast as she felt a switch flip off and then she goes angry all of the sudden.

When outbursts of anger appear she usually regrets it but that doesn't turn back time and fix what she has done.


	22. Apologises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Nozomi gets hit on (?) by Shifuto and Azami and they exchange numbers.

The end of school came quickly, and Nozomi wasn't surprised that Kanon didn't meet her at her shoe locker like normal. She knew she had screwed up, but she just didn't know what to say, or how to apologize. She wasn't good with emotions, and how to handle situations like this.

With a sigh, she walked to the train station by herself.

"Akarui-senpai wait!" A young familiar turquoise eyed male caught up to her. Nozomi's golden eyes met his, and she tried to give a greeting smile, although it turned into more of a demonic one once again, which Azami raised an eyebrow too.

"Akarui-senpai, why are you smiling like you're plotting a murder." Azami asked her bluntly, once again hitting another blow where it hurt. Nozomi flinched, sometimes she really hated her smile.

"Sorry Izumida-san." Nozomi apologized, shifting the weight in her feet uncomfortably.

Azami looked at her in surprise but then his expression shifted to looking determined now for some reason, he almost looked like a shounen jump protagonist with how determined he looked.

"I've brought a guy that wants to tell you the same thing actually." Azami then motioned for someone to come from behind the wall. She was already expecting who it was, but to be completely honest she didn't want to hear him out, not wanting to put herself in an uncomfortable situation where she lashes out again due to him being insincere or something.

"Akarui-senpai..." Shifuto appeared with an apologetic expression which she didn't know what to make of.

"I'm sorry!" He bowed as low as someone could as his voice resounded in the empty train station with the sunset lights only lightening it up. She was busy as always doing some stuff that one teacher forced on her. And as most students left and the train station becoming empty, Kanon usually waited for her to finish whatever she was doing. But that didn't happen today, and that wasn't the issue now.

Shifuto was obviously trying to apologize for what he had said, but maybe that was on the the surface only.

"You don't have to accept my apology. But just hear me out."

'Is he going to pull out some dramatic backstory or something to guilt trip me?' Nozomi thought.

"I've always been hiding myself, and going along with the mood whenever someone mentions the dating topic. People always look on the surface and I may have disliked that but it was easier for the me who didn't want to come out of his shell. But now I'm also guilty of the fact that I judged you on the surface and went along with the mood."

'Hah?'

"I apologize too!" Azami also bowed his head as low as he could. "That boyfriend comment I let it pass, I shouldn't have said it."

Nozomi looked at both of her underclassmen bowing their heads to her with apologies, heartfelt apologies. She had realized it now, she was also guilty of the fact of looking on the surface. She blamed her circumstances and peers for not getting along with them but maybe she's also to blame due to never moving forward. She has completely stopped in time, in that cold hospital room where she sat on the chair next to the hospital bed which her sister rested on. They were both alone at the time so they only had each other that was what she thought. But that wasn't it, it was because they only saw each other in the world.

She originally thought that Hanabi was the only one faking it but maybe she was guilty of that too.

"Izumida-san, Arakawa-san. Please raise your heads!" She looked more determined now then before.

Both of them looked at each other before getting up and looked at her. Meeting their eyes and looking at their faces properly for what was the first time she thought, she quickly bowed down.

"I'm sorry too, I had only been looking on the surface on things too. I've been focusing on myself too much that I probably hurt people and grew misguided along the way. And that probably means that along the way I lost sight of what was important." Azami approached her and put his hand on her shoulder urging her to raise head and look at him into his turquoise eyes.

"Akarui-senpai, let's exchange numbers and Line IDs!" He smiled at her in a boyish way.

"Huh? Why though-"

"Same here too!" Shifuto approached her too.

With both of them up in her personal space like this, is this the thing that happens manga all the time. "The getting picked up" trope!

Nozomi backed up, putting more distance between them all. She let out a sigh, not having the heart to reject these two boys. Pulling out her phone, Shifuto tilted his head sideways. "You have a really old phone, Akarui-senpai." Nozomi knew that, but she didn't want to waste money like Hanabi did.

The thought of Hanabi wasting money caused Nozomi to start glaring at the floor, mumbling curses about her 'older' sister who acted like a child most of the time. She had wasted more valuable money on god knows what, she didn't even know at this point.

"Ah, Akarui-senpai what did the floor do to you?" Azami asked her tilting his head sideways.

"Sorry I was thinking of my sister. Here." Nozomi handed her phone to the turquoise eyed male, and he put her line ID into her phone. He handed it off to Shifuto and he did the same. After a couple moments, her cellphone was back in her hands, and she noticed she had a new message.

"Akarui-senpai it's Shifuto-san✨" The message read, and Nozomi held in a snicker. Shifuto typed so cutely. 

A second passed and her vibrated again, signaling that another message came. 

"Akarui-senpai It's Izumida-kun ;)" Nozomi squinted her eyes at the winky face that was at the end of his message before words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. 

"What's up with the winky face?"

Azami grinned, Nozomi couldn't help but think there was something behind that grin. 

"Fansevice."

"Huh? Fan...service?" Nozomi looked confused as hell on what that meant. 

"Ahh- That old bastard will probably be mad again if I'm even more late! I'll see you later, Bye senpai!" Azami waved before rushing out of the station.

"Oi! Izumida! What was up with that Fansevice comment!" Nozomi was now irritated at being made fun of by her underclassmen, he didn't seem to hear her though as he dissapeared out of view.

"That damn underclassmen! That's why I'm not not good with the popular types!" Nozomi cursed before coming to her senses and realizing Shifuto was still there.

Shifuto didn't seem to be bothered though. "But you know, Akarui-senpai. Azami isn't really like that with a lot of people especially girls. He's kinda like you, hiding his feelings and playing a role infront of people. So you must have a special place place in his heart to have him act that way with you being mischievous like that."

She sort of understood what Shifuto was getting at and somehow that made her want to try to open the door and break through the wall she set around herself. She doesn't know how to so she'll think of a way later. But for now, finally opening her eyes is making her more comfortable than before for a weird reason. 

She remembers a scene in a movie where the main character realizes that due to closing his heart he lost everything he has ever loved and then had a breakdown due to that. But she's not like that, because-

"I realize that too, I just chose not to see it." Nozomi looked to the ground as she spoke with a wistful expression. "I'm smarter than I look, you know. I realize that Kanon gave you a scolding since she's like that at times."

Shifuto drew his head back and chuckled. "Yeah, I never really realized how scary Setsuo-senpai is."

A small smile found it's way on Nozomi's face. "Yeah, you've probably went to her to ask her where to find me, right? "

"That's right! How did you know?"

"Because she's one of the only two people who knows how to reach me when I disappear off. Besides with how much she watches me everyday, I'm sure she followed me home once or twice. I swear she likes to pretend like a shoujo manga protagonist but she's actually the secret schemer."

Shifuto's eyes widened at what she said. "I don't get those references but does that mean you-"

"Know that she likes me? Of course, even the blind could see it."

"Then why haven't you said anything? Leading her on like that would really hurt her."

"I said it earlier I'm choosing not to see things because I'm afraid. I'm afraid of moving forward. I'm stuck you know. In a certain time and place and I can't seem to move forward from that. I'm a twisted person you see. I judge people on the surface and I pretend to be the victim. And sometimes I'm just angry. And besides I'm really afraid of commitments. So I'm broken and twisted, who would want to be with someone like me? I know Kanon does but I sure wouldn't. That's why I don't want for Kanon to be with me. So can you not tell her that I know?" Nozomi looked at Shifuto with an awfully normal but sad smile.

Shifuto wanted to say no to her request, he really wanted to. He thought of Kanon who heard Azami talk about Nozomi to him in the hallways before rushing to them at the very mention of her and requesting that they sit with her at lunch.

"She needs to see that not everyone is bad and not everything is hopeless. She needs to be surrounded by people for that. People who could show her warmth." He thought of those words, her pleading expression. 

He thought of how Kanon looked really bright and upbeat when she was with Nozomi at lunch, how she basically had stars in her eyes while looking at Nozomi. 

But then he looked at Nozomi with her sad smile and replayed the words she said in his head. He wanted reassure Nozomi about Kanon and her relationship but how was he to talk when he was pining after the same boy since grade school whilst thinking he can never be there with him due to other feeling he also harbors for him.

So he nodded, agreeing to Nozomi's request.


	23. Half-Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Nozomi and the O High gang play with cats on the way home and Masumi is having some trouble.

Nozomi and Shifuto parted ways and Nozomi went to her next train stop, where she saw Hanabi, Taichi, Tenma, and Juza all getting of too. Hanabi had her normal large smile on her face, as she slapped Taichi's back. Taichi's face flushed bright red, and he yelled something at her.

It was cute seeing them all together, and internally Nozomi smiled. It was good to see Hanabi had a least some friends. At school, Hanabi was outcasted not just for her odd fashion sense, it was because of her mannerisms and personality. She was far too different from the Japanese standard, that i caused some people to avoid her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Hanabi wished she had more friends.

"Nozominnnn, how have you been? Were you okay?" Hanabi asked like a worried mother as she ran up to her sister. Nozomi rolled her eyes, why was she like this?

"I'm fine." Nozomi deadpanned in response, and Hanabi checked her over as if she had been pushed or something. "You're making a huge deal out of-"

"Where's Tsu-chan? You guys always take the train together." Hanabi asked, and Nozomi flinched. She hadn't told Hanabi yet, so she had no clue how to react.

"I- She had detention yeah. She had detention so i left without her." Nozomi lied as smoothly as she could. Hanabi could tell she was lying, but didn't push it.

"Alright! Let's head home!" Hanabi cheered, and Nozomi exhaled in relief, glad Hanabi respected her boundaries.

While they were heading home together, Nozomi suddenly stopped walking and walked to to the opposite street corner. 

They were in veludo way so there was no cars just shops and theatres that had lights that lit up the road.

They watched as Nozomi crouched down once she reached a tiny alleyway that was built in to separate two theaters and doesn't even look like it is big enough for a kid to walk in.

"Uhh, what is she doing?" Tenma looked confused.

They all looked confused with the expectation of Hanabi who looked excited for some reason. Hanabi walked over to where Nozomi was and once she reached her she crouched down next to her. They all looked at each other before going up to where Nozomi and Hanabi were. Once they reached them, they spotted Nozomi with her phone out infront of a cat that was frolicking a kitten. It was a cute scene. Nozomi seemed to be taking pictures of that scene.

"This is really cute!" Taichi exclaimed out.

"Shush! You'll scare them away!" Out of all people Hanabi was the one who shushed him out with a low voice. Taichi seemed apologetic at that.

"You're not bringing them with us, right? Sakyo already blew a fuse when you brought in your five cats to the dorm but you told him that you'll take care of everything for them so he calmed down a bit." Tenma seemed worried due to remembering how scary Sakyo was that time.

"But at least we got director! She calmed him last time so she'll definitely calm him this time if anything happens!" Taichi tried assuage Tenma's worries. And Juza didn't seem worried one bit, as he crouched down and watched the cat and the kitten with a smile.

"But Sakyo is a scary demon mobster." Hanabi whined, and Nozomi shushed her, as she petted the cat which they meowed in response too. Hanabi smiled at the scene in front of her, but kept silent as Nozomi requested.

"Sorry little one, I'll see you soon." Nozomi stood up, and they all walked back to the MANKAI company dorms. As they entered, they heard the swears of Sakyo, the screaming of Homare's 'poetry', the angry noises of Tasuku, and Tsumugi's calm voice trying to diffuse the situation.

Hanabi snickered before shouting "I'm home!" Nozomi, following suit also called out "I'm home." but in more of a deadpan tone.

"Welcome back guys, how was school?" Omi asked, being his motherly self like normal. 

"It was great Ma! Do you have any food?" Hanabi had taken to calling Omi 'Ma' kinda like how Yuki did. Nozomi scowled at Hanabi, but didn't comment on it. Omi didn't mind at all as he smiled towards Hanabi, and handed her a wrapped sandwich.

"Thanks!" Hanabi cheered, as she sat down to eat. Juza, Taichi, and Tenma also took a sandwich from Omi, and then Omi turned towards Nozomi. "Would you like one?" He asked, and Nozomi shook her head.

"Nozomin you're missing out." Hanabi said shaking her head.

The dorm was incredibly warm, that was honestly how Nozomi felt. But still she couldn't help but feel she should pay them back for letting her and her sister stay here and offering free meals to her and her sister.

She always lived by the words "Those who do not work, shall not eat." She always tried to work hard to pay back what she owed.

Nozomi watched her sister and the boys talking and laughing carefreely, she told her sisters to live true to her feelings but now she couldn't help but feel that she was the one who needed that advice the most.

She sighed, knowing that she has no reason to stay in the common room, she left to go up to her room.

Leaving the bright and warm place with a darkened expression, she walked into the hallways as she couldn't help but think it had become a little colder for some reason.

"Oh, Nozomi. " A voice called out from behind her causing her to be surprised to see Masumi there calling out to her of all people. She honestly thought that Masumi wasn't really interested in her or Hanabi and he never really tried to interact with them much.

"I was looking for you, now come on." 

'What...' why was the psycho stalker looking for her out of everyone? Did he finally awaken his full potential as a yandere and decided to murder her because she was in the way of his love or something?

Masumi hesitated, then shifted his weight between his feet as if to pondering what to say. Was he plotting the quickest and easiest way to kill her? Well looks like it's been a good life, man she really shouldn't have messed with Izumi that one time-

"Thank you." Masumi said, and Nozomi blinked in confusion. Where was he going with this? Was he not going to murder her? Nozomi internally shook her head, this wasn't an anime, he wasn't Yuno Gasai or something like that.

"What are you thanking me for?" Nozomi asked him, and Masumi hesitated before shaking his head. He was trying to learn from what the director had said, but he wasn't sure how.

"For helping the spring troupe out." He spoke the words out before turning around and walking away.

"Wait! That's all?" Nozomi called out to him as he walked away. "We've never even spoken before and you just come here and give me a half hearted thanks and then walk away?!" Nozomi looked done. She wasn't sure why she was getting so worked up again but there she was on the verge of tears, probably due to the stress of today's events.

Masumi stopped in his place before turning around, his eyes widening as he looked towards her to find her frustrated face which was on the verge of tears.

"That.. it wasn't half hearted." Masumi tried to say. He had no clue how to comfort a person, he was pretty socially inept when it came down to it. People just came ot him because he was pretty, he didn't know how to interact with peope and handle there emotions.

Nozomi wiped her eyes and turned away, walking away. Masumi reached his hand out after her, but then dropped it. He had no idea what to say to her to make her feel better. Deciding whatever he said would make her feel worse, he walked away from her and back into the common room. Hanabi was humming to herself, as Hisoka laid against her asleep with a marshmallow bag right next to him. Homare was screaming poetry, and Tsuzure was giving up on life.

"Ah Masumi-san! Whats up?" Hanabi asked him, and he frowned.

"I think I made Nozomi-san mad...."

"Hm? How so?" Hanabi looked alarmed now.

"I-I don't know..." Masumi looked down, not knowing what to do do or say. He was really awkward around people.

"Masumi-kun, could you tell me the story from the beginning." Thankfully, Hanabi looked like she's willing to hear him out patiently.

He nodded as Hanabi removed Hisoka's head gently and laid it on the sofa before getting up and gesturing for him to follow her.

"I see... Don't worry about it. Nozomi is a sweet person, I promise. She's not mad, she just doesn't know how to accept compliments and thank yous. We're both used to the... lies." Hanabi explained, and she let out a sigh. She remembered the white walls, the stench of medecine, and the feeling of constantly having a needle in her arm. Ever since recently, she had started remembering the times at the hospital, and the struggle it had been.

Masumi noticed that Hanabi was uncomfortable, but he didn't know why. He also didn't know what to say to her, he still was not good at the social interaction thing.

"Um, thank you Hanabi-san. You're a wonderful person." Masumi opted with the safest option of complimenting Hanabi. The bubblegum haired female looked surprised, as if she didn't know how to react. Masumi took note that neither of them reacted well to compliments.

A smile broke across Hanabi's face. "Thank you Masumi-san. You should go talk to Nozomi, she'll understand. I promise." Hanabi said, a giant grin on her face.

"Talking to her? Alright, I'll try." Masumi nodded which surprised Hanabi.

She thought he didn't care enough for both of them to even remember their names, but she probably judged him too quickly.

"I think you and Nozomi are similar in some parts, to be honest." Hanabi admitted as she scratched her chin while smiling in a sheepish manner.

"Does that mean she likes director like I do?" Masumi's gaze darkened at that.

"That's not what I meant!" Hanabi flicked Masumi on his forehead in a playful way.

"Ow.. that stings even a flick on the forehead still stings with that gorilla strength of yours..." Masumi rubbed the now sore spot of his forehead that she flicked him on.

"Oh! A gorilla! Gorillas are cute!" Hanabi got distracted for a second before getting back to the main subject.

"Anyways, I meant that you and Hanabi share your sharp tongue and brutal honesty. And the fact that you've closed yourself off others by putting up barriers around yourselves."

"Aren't you the same with the barriers thing?" Masumi asked before quickly regretting it now as Hanabi looked uncomfortable with the question. As socially inept as he is, he still has a feel for when others are uncomfortable with a certain subject albeit too late.

"With me it's kinda different.." her eyes lost their shine for a moment as if she was gazing into nothing but she quickly hid it over and switched back to her bright and upbeat facade.

"Anyways! Masumi-San! Nozomi won't probably get what you mean unless you say it clearly to her and be as upfront as possible with her! Anways gotta go! TTYL!" After quickly rushing out her words, she turned around and ran away with a quick farewell leaving only specks of dust behind her.

"That girl sure is fast, and what does TTYL even mean?" Masumi looked confused as hell with the words Hanabi left him with before running off to who knows where.

Masumi raised his palm and stared at it in contemplation for a few moments letting out a few quiet whispers into the night.

"Similar, huh?"


	24. Game to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the gamer gang (Banri, Itaru and the devil sisters) + 1 normal person (Masumi) have a mario kart showdown to death.

"Yo Nozomi." Nozomi internally groaned as she heard the sound of the trashy otaku gamer known as Itaru, who was addressing her. It still irked her that he didn't bother using honorifics, but she knew he was too stubborn to change anyways.

"Something you need Itaru?" Nozomi asked him, as she kept a calm expression on her face, or so she thought.

"What a demon face" Itaru snickered at her, and Nozomi let out a 'tch' noise in response to him. Sometimes Itaru could be great, other times he was an unbearable asshole that she had to resist punching.

"What do you want?" Nozomi deadpanned, and Itaru shrugged towards her with his princely smile. After knowing what Itaru was really like, that princely smile meant nothing to her, because she knew it was just a ruse that Itaru had thought up.

"Banri and I are looking for a six stack and we need another person, wanna join?" Itaru asked, and Nozomi raised an eyebrow. She remembered last time they played overwatch together, they were at each others throats the entire time.

"Um..." A voice came, and both Nozomi and Itaru turned towards the voice. It was Masumi, and Nozomi frowned. She remembered his words from earlier, but pushed it back out of her mind.

"Whats up Masumi-san?" Nozomi asked the yandere stalker fellow company worker.

"Can I join you on Overwatch? I've never played but I'd love to learn." Masumi said hesitantly. 

Nozomi blinked, the words that Masumi had said didn't sink in yet. Nozomi wondered what's up with Masumi and what was he up to. While she was eyeing Masumi up in suspicion, Masumi was getting uncomfortable with her gaze. Itaru who watched the entire interaction with an all knowing gaze decided to but in then.

"Oho? I see you've started to fall deeper into the abyss after going to the arcade earlier." Itaru gave Masumi a one-sided smile, obviously teasing him which made Masumi scowl.

"Shut up, old man. Besides what's up with the way you're speaking? What is this 'abyss' you're talking about?"

"This abyss is a place where only enlightened beings fall in, one can not know of or be pulled into the abyss unless they've had their awakening."

"Awakening? Enlightened entities? You're oddly into this, should I get a flashlight for this weird mood you're in." Even Nozomi had no Idea what Itaru was on about.

"My, My, My, you youngins are naive and have so much room for growth." Itaru continued with his weird babbling before turning around and walking a few steps away before stopping and turning to them.

"What are you two doing? Let's go! We have too much to do!"

"Great! Shall we now go to war?" Itaru said in a deeper tone with fire burning in his eyes and a scary smile that rivaled Nozomi's smile.

"And you say that I'm the one carrying an ogre's smile." Nozomi deadpanned at Itaru's sudden change of behavior.

"Yeah, let's pummel them all to the ground!" Now Banri was the one with a scary smile and eyes full of flames. Nozomi swore that she had just imagined a background of flames behind Itaru and Banri.

"You guys are so scary" Hanabi said blankly, in a tone that said 'you aren't scary in the slightest.' The six of them sat down, and began to play Overwatch, a fire in there eyes growing.

"Banri stop getting hooked, you have GA use it!" Itaru shouted at Banri, who was doing his best to stay alive and support the team while the entire enemy team was attempting to dive him. The mercy life was tough, especially in higher elos.

"Citron what the fuck are you doing playing DPS Moira!" Nozomi growled at the foreigner, who gulped in fear of Noozmi's scary expression.

"Itaru stop doing stupid dives! My bubble can't take that much damage!" Hanabi protested, and Itaru scoffed in return. The two of them proceeded to argue over his reckless playstyle, and her cooldowns on her abiltiies.

"Hey guys- whats going on here??" Tzururu asked incredously as he saw the six of them bickering at each other, but the funny part was, they were destroying the enemy team. It was if the arguments among them fueled there gamer instincts.

"Easy game. You guys just got carried." Itaru bluntly stated, and Hanabi scoffed.

"You would've died so many times if not for my bubbles. I swear you do the most reckless flanks. We had to dedicate so many resources to keeping you alive." Hanabi grumbled.

"But it worked and we wiped the teams." Itaru pointed out.

"Yeah, because I picked off there main healer so they couldn't outheal the damage." Nozomi replied to the trashy otaku.

"You guys need to help me! That roadhog almost got me so many times!" Banri protested.

"Not my fault Itaru needed my bubbles to live. Sorry Banri-kun." Hanabi patted him on the head as if to say 'there there, the suffering is over.'

Citron was the only one who seemed to be completely unbothered. He just hummed to himself, satisfied by his performance for someone who was hard stuck plat he preformed surprisingly well in masters level competitive games. 

"Huh? Masumi, what are you doing with this bunch?" Tsuzuru who had just noticed Masumi, who sat in the corner alone, asked him.

"They said I got in the way so I'm just watching.." Masumi looked down seemingly pouting which is odd for him.

"I- Is that so?" Tsuzuru replied with a strained tone and smile.

"That's it you trashy otaku! I'll show you! Let's have a round of Mario kart and I'll show you who is the superior gamer!" Nozomi growled at Itaru who looked at her with a haughty smirk.

"A showdown of death is what you've requested, huh? So let's have it!" Itaru twisted his arms around in a weird pose which Nozomi recognized from Jojo.

"Please you all will get destroyed by my superior gaming talent." Hanabi scoffed, and it became a three way glare between Itaru, Nozomi, and Hanabi.

"Fine lets do this! I'll win!" Banri declared, and suddenly it became a four way glare. Citron, opened his mouth, but Tsuzure covered it shaking his head. He feared for Citrons life if he were to get involved with those four.

Hanabi immediately locked Toadette, and smiled at them. Unsurprisingly, her favorite character was the pink girly mushroom who was clumsy.

"Umm- Can I play?" Masumi who they mostly forgot about asked them as he shifted uncomfortably in his place.

"Ahh- sure!" Itaru handed Masumi a green joycon. "Just know that if you're not here to win you'll get devoured." 

After his ominous words, Itaru turned back to the screen and immediately locked Waluigi. 

"Ahh- Waluigi, huh?" Nozomi looked back at Itaru with a mocking smile. 

"Waluigi is cunning and mischievous, nothing not to like here." Itaru grinded his teeth as he defended his choosen character.

"That's true but never forgot that the cornerstone of his character is self pity."

"Self pity, I mean I would pity myself if I was you." Hanabi said bluntly, before covering her mouth. Itaru took 100 word damage, and crumpled into a ball. He had just gotten roasted by a dumbass high schooler who mixed up salt and sugar.

"Roasted." Banri laughed, and Hanabi blushed embarrassed as she muttered an apology towards the blonde.

"I think I'm starting to see the family resemblance..." Tsuzuru deadpanned. Both of them had sharp tongues, and both were blunt sometimes to a fault.

Masumi tilted his head sideways, and locked Daisy. They all looked at him in confusion, Daisy? Why of all characters Daisy?

"Woah I didn't know you liked that type of girl Masumi-" A poke on the side from Nozomi shut up Hanabi, who began to sulk. Banri who was the only one who hadn't locked his character yet, locked Cat Peach.

With that, Nozomi couldn't help but voice her thoughts. "What a chuuni pick.." she cover her mouth as she averted her eyes as if it was too painful to look at Banri.

"Hahhh? What does that mean? How is this chuuni in any way!?" 

"I've gotta agree with the devil spawn here. But I get it, you're still in your light years and you'll probably grow out of it soon so it's alright." Itaru put a hand on Banri's shoulder as if to tell him it was alright, making Banri get even more worked up.

"Hahhhh? What on earth is up with you too?! And why on earth are you convinced I'm a chunni anyways! I'll have you know I'm actually pretty popular-"

"It's alright, Banri! We won't judge, we accept you as you are." Hanabi cut Banri off as she looked at him with a sympathetic expression that seemed to make him even more worked up. 

“I’M NOT A CHUNNI!” Banri shouted as Hanabi patted his back sympathetically as Banri glared at Hanabi.

Nozomi snickered, and Banri sulked. They all set up there cars, and were all done quickly, except Masumi who stared at the screen confused. They all remembered he never played video games, and Hanabi chuckled to herself and grabbed his joycon.

“For a good starter car you should choose this, these wheels and this glider.” Hanabi equipped them for Masumi and clicked start.

“Wait what are the controls-“ Masumi protested, but the countdown was already starting and there was a four way glaring contest between the Chunni, the trashy otaku, the dumbass bubblegum head, and the resting ogre face. 

"Hey! Who threw that banana at me! Come out with it you coward!" Nozomi shouted out with furrowed eyebrows and an angry face akin that of that of an angry Shikami mask.

"Wow... what a sore loser you are, Nozomi." Itaru smirked looking smug.

"So it was you!" Nozomi's intense expression hardened even more, but she still kept her eyes on the screen even more determined to beat Itaru.

"Sorry to tell you, but it wasn't me- Wait! Who the fuck is that asshole who bumped into me ah shit Nozomi just passed me too!" Itaru who looked smug at the beginning now seemed worked up.

"Sorry." Masumi spoke out as he looked as composed as ever.

"It was you!" Both Nozomi and Itaru exclaimed at the same time.

"Get destroyed Itaru-san." Hanabi said as she passed by Itaru as well. Masumi was in first followed by Nozomi followed by Hanabi followed by Itaru. Banri had managed to catch up as well, and while Masumi was enjoying first, he didn't see the terrifying item known as a blue shell.

"Wait- what was that??" Masumi asked as Nozomi and Hanabi overtook him.

"Get blue shelled!" Banri shouted with a smirk on his face from 9th place.

"Thanks Banri-kun!" Hanabi said, as she and Nozomi fought for first. The two females glared at each other, fire in there eyes as they sped ahead, using items to their advantage as much as possible. It was hard with mostly banana's and green shells.

"Hah, nice shot. Too bad it missed." Nozomi smirked confidently as Hanabi muttered angry words as she missed yet another green shell. While Nozomi was boasting, she missed the fact there was a banana, and ran into it, giving Hanabi the chance to pass her by.

"Tch, you're not escaping me." Nozomi replied, and as she and Hanabi fought for first, they missed the sight of Masumi, speeding past them, completing his final lap. Only when they heard the word "FINISH!" did they realize that Masumi had won.


	25. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Masumi heads off to his death, Nozomi understands Masumi even if it was just a little bit, and a warrior monk cat makes an appearance!

"I don't know how, but I won." Masumi put down his green joycon , exhaling in relief. Feeling eyes on him, Masumi tensed as he looked next to him to find everyone staring at him.

"What...?"

Banri was the first one to speak up. "That was freaking insane! Seriously! You should join in the next time we do a stream on Itaru-san's channel!"

"I was just warming up, so it doesn't count. But you're pretty good, Masumi." Itaru patted his back.

"Massun! You were seriously cool! I could almost fall for you because of that!" Hanabi smiled at him, hyping him up.

"I have the director, so no thanks." Masumi outflat rejected Hanabi's joke. "But thanks it was fun." Masumi smiled at them for a real smile before his smile dropped as he remembered what he came here for.

He looked at Nozomi who was also gazing at him. They kept eye contact for a few seconds before Hanabi hit Nozomi playfully and gestured towards him.

"I-I... I'm sorry I kinda overreacted there. Honestly it was a long day and my emotions exploded right there I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"Ah- no.. I should've been more clear with you. I wanted to thank you for helping us with practice as the lead of this play." Masumi clarfied. Both of them nodded at each other feeling more comfortable now.

The three other people present in the room seemed to smile at the scene. Masumi and Nozomi seemed to understand each other a little bit more now. Even though they were far from close, they still understood eachother and that was enough.

Not before long a "meow" rang out in the room.

A cat came out from under Itaru's bed. It was calico cat with beady green eyes.

"Oh, it's Benkei." Nozomi beckoned the cat closer only for it to ignore her and jump onto Hanabi instead.

"Ahhh! Benkei you've missed me haven't you!" Nozomi looked annoyed at the scene of Hanabi hugging and cooing at Benkei.

"By the way, why would you name the cat Benkei?" Banri asked curiously.

"The same reason why we picked out the other names."

"Those other names are?" 

"Hijikata Toshizo, Date Masumune, Hatori Hanzo, Tokugawa Ieyasu." Nozomi answered in a serious tone which made it harder for Itaru and Banri, who was listening in, to take her seriously.

"She named pwahaha- a cat after historical figures! This is the funniest shit ever!" Both Banri and Itaru were now laughing.

"Hey, we're back. It took too long in the bath - huh what's up?" Tsuzuru who came back from the bath with citron in tow looked somewhat curious as to why Banri and Itaru looked like they're about to die from laughing too hard.

Hanabi rubbed Benkei's chin, and he rubbed against her purring. The cat obviously was attached to Hanabi, she just attracted everything, people and animals alike. She was too charismatic, it was like she rolled a 20 for charisma, but a 1 for intelligence.

"Whos a good boy? You are Benkei." Hanabi said, scratching his head while Nozomi sulked. A lot of cats didn't like her, but she still loved them. She was too scary for them to like being around probably.

"May I pet him?" Tsuzuru asked cautiously, and Hanabi and Nozomi both nodded. Tsuzuru carefully approached the cat sitting on Hanabi's lap, and Benkei stared at Tsuzuru for several moments. It looked like Benkei was sizing him up or something.

Tsuzuru reached out to pet him, but Benkei hopped off and ran away. 

"Don't worry, Benkei doesn't like too many people." Hanabi said watching the cat run away. Nozomi sulked, why did the cats she adopted like Hanabi better? Banri and Itaru who had finally calmed down from their fit of laughter, now looked at the cat curiously.

"By the way, why was Benkei here in the first place?" Banri asked, turning to Itaru.

"No idea." Itaru shrugged before beckoning the Benkei closer, only for it to jump on his lap to the surprise of Nozomi.

Nozomi now had her mouth hang open as she sat flabbergasted while staring at the scene of Itaru petting Benkei with Benkei sitting comfortably in Itaru's lap.

Hanabi patted her sisters back pitying her and her struggle to get animals to love her. Hanabi was charismatic to animals and humans, but Nozomi wasn’t and it showed.

“Who’s a good boy.” Itaru said scratching Benkeis ears, to which he purred and rubber his head against Itaru.

“Even animals are afraid of me....” Nozomi sulked, while Hanabi continued patting her sisters back.

"There! There! Nozomi! I'm sure Juliano would shove you!" Citron tried to make her feel better.

Somehow Nozomi understood right away that he meant 'love' instead of shove. She doesn't know how to feel about the fact she's gradually getting used to these weirdos. (Also she decided to ignore Tsuzuru's lifeless expression once he looked at Citron for now. But in her mind she sent a prayer for him.)

Nozomi who decided to go with the flow looked at Citron with a curious expression and asked. "Who is this Juliano?"

Citron beamed at that. "My leopard of course!"

"Leopard?" Hanabi questioned, and Citron nodded. Hanabi gave Tsuzuru a look that was like 'is this normal?' and Tsuzuru sighed in response. He had already given up on them and was just sitting there disappointed in everything going on at that current moment.

Benkei eventually got bored of Itaru's scratches, and jumped and stared them all down again.

"Is this cat sizing us up?" Banri asked, as he glared at Benkei. He didn't care, and glared back at Banri. letting out a hiss in response, before he jumped back to Hanabi.

"Benkei, you can't just growl at everyone you don't like." Hanabi sighed as she continued petting him.

Itaru observed Benkei especially the scar Benkei has lining from his chin to the corners of his mouth.

"By the way, where did Benkei get that scar?" Itaru asked.

"Benkei tends to get into lots of fights and he usually has this manly and proud aura around him so one time he had a fight with a another cat due to it stealing his food." Hanabi answered as she scratched Benkei's chin with him purring in her lap (which Nozomi in the background was fuming at)

"What a violent cat." Banri snickered, and Benkei hissed at Banri. It seemed Banri now had a new rival, not with just Juza, but also with a cat.

Hanabi hummed as she pulled Benkei closer, and he curled up on Hanabi, seemingly falling asleep. A smile crossed her face, but then another 'meow' was heard, and they all looked to the next cat, who was missing an eye. He was dark gray, almost black.

"Masamune! Aw whos a good boy." Hanabi beckoned the cat closer, and he curled up next to her and Benkei. Benkei seemed to be fine with Masamune, as the two cats laid down on her Hanabi smiled.

"Why do cats like you so much?" Nozomi sulked.

"I still can't get over the fact that you named your cats after famous historical figures." Itaru commented as he snorted. 

"Huh? We didn't name though?" Hanabi looked confused at such a notion.

"Huh? Then..." Itaru had already guessed what she meant but he didn't want to voice due to being afraid it was a touchy subject for them.

"It was our father who named them. He always liked old Japanese warriors and was kind of a history nerd." Nozomi looked down as she confirmed Itaru's thoughts.

They noticed that while Nozomi said that so casually, Hanabi shifted uncomfortably. Probably as the older sister, she had gotten closer to their father from knowing him for an extra 2 years. Hanabi gave a sad smile as she stroked Masamune, only for her hand to be intercepted by Benkei.

"Anyways lets go back to mario kart. This time we're not losing to the newbie." Itaru said, changing the subject for both Hanabi and Nozomi's sake.

"Dude that was his first game, how'd he win." Hanabi whined, glaring at Masumi with a childish expression on her face. Masumi was confused as he held the controller, he was 99% sure most of that was luck, but they seemed dead set on taking him down now.

"Good luck Masumi, they all have you on their hit list now..." Tsuzuru patted Masumi's back as if to say 'I'll plan your funeral.' 

"Do not worry, Masumi! I'm sure it will be an easy death!" Citron smiled at him as if he didn't suggest that he'll die.

"Maybe I'll go and check on the Director now-" Masumi tried to get out of the situation but Itaru just glared at him.

"You won't get out of this situation for you already have fallen too deep." At that Masumi regretted ever approaching Itaru and Nozomi in the first place.

"Hah, prepare to get destroyed. Luck won you the first round but it won't happen again." Hanabi smirked, and Masumi felt a shiver run down his spine, although it wouldn't seem like it, Hanabi had the most malicious glare he had ever seen on her

"Lets go again, and this time Masumi. There will be no mercy." Itaru agreed with Hanabi, and the rest of them all glared at Masumi.

"He'll be fine right?" Sakuya whispered to Tsuzuru as he watched the scene from afar. "I'm really not sure..."

"Umm- we should go though, wouldn't want to get caught up in this bloodbath." Tsuzuru dragged Sakuya ,who had shown up to check on his spring troupemates, and Citron outside.

"Let's go! It's hell time!" Nozomi glared at the countdown. The pressure in the room was polarizing as they all looked at the screen in utmost focus while gripping their own joycons. Masumi especially felt pressured by the tense air around the room. Oh god he really should've proposed to Izumi before heading off to his death like this.


End file.
